


Miracle Happen

by NagronTrash



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Fluff and Angst, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagronTrash/pseuds/NagronTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dalton Coven is the most respected and feared coven in the United States. No one has joined for over 100 years, until Xander, the leader, made a treaty between the humans and vampires. Everyone thought this was a good idea, until it wasn't. Now Blaine and Kurt must protect themselves and thier growing family. Warnings: B!P, Mpreg, violence, smut, and vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dalton was a beautiful building. With its 3 stories and five separate buildings, it would give the sense of a prestigious school. Only that it's not. This structure houses the Dalton Coven. The Dalton Coven was the most esteemed, and well-known vampire coven in the world. Everyone wanted to be granted access to this knit-tight group.

Everyone knew of the great ruler, and founder, of Dalton. His name is Xander Anderson. He was a kind, yet firm ruler, he was a man of great common sense and he knew how to enforce laws. Everyone knew not to cross him and everyone knows of his son and grandson.

Jonathan, along with his mate and wife, Alexandria, were in the council alongside Xander. The council of Dalton made the rules. All the rules that promote human/vampire integration all came from this council. These are the rules that are enforced and no one dare break them. Unless they want to feel the full penalty. The council was feared and adored.

The rules were perfect. No one defied the… until someone did.

"Kurt?" Blaine walked into the bedroom to see Kurt, his mate, reading a book.

"Huh?" Kurt inquired while still enamored in the text.

"What are you reading?" Blaine said playfully.

"Just this book about vampire lore and how to "repel" the, as they so delightfully put it in the book, monsters." Kurt laughed lightly as he read another ridiculous line about how garlic repels vampires.

"Really? They still have these books? I'm surprised." Blaine raised his eyebrow and looked over Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah. I think it's just used for comic relief now-a-days. No real reason to believe this malarkey anymore." Kurt closed the book gently and turned in his chair, facing his mate.

"Well, I for one enjoy a good joke once in a while." Blaine smirked and placed his hands on Kurt's waist.

"You? No!" Kurt pretended to be surprised. "You, mister "I'm-too-serious-for-jokes." Anderson." Kurt coy smile set Blaine off.

"Come here." Blaine growled and smashed his lips on Kurt's.

"A little eager I see." Kurt moaned and Blaine lifted him off the chair and into his lap.

"Stop teasing." Blaine kissed the side of Kurt's jaw, taking the skin there and sucking. Kurt moaned loudly and grabbed the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck and pulled.

"You better not leave a mark, Blaine Anderson." Kurt snarled while Blaine ignored the demand and moved on to his neck.

"You're so hot though." Blaine whined as he moved his hands under Kurt's shirt and stroked his hips.

"Ugh." Kurt whined as he felt his opening getting wetter as the teasing continued. Blaine moved his hand inside Kurt's pants, lying atop his thighs. Kurt whined in annoyance and rutted against Blaine's hard cock through his jeans.

"I'm going to come in my pants if you keep that up." Blaine's head thumped on the back of the chair and Kurt rutted in his lap like it was his job. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's ass and started to rut with Kurt, a rhythm was set.

"Hey, guys, Uncle Jon wants you two-" Jeff opened the door abruptly and surveyed the scene before him. He almost laughed.

"Jeff!" Kurt nearly screeched as he removed Blaine's hands from his ass and slumped in his mate's lap.

"Well, that was something I didn't want to see…" Jeff mumbled and looked at the ground, holding his laughter.

"What does my dad want, Jeff?" Blaine sighed and kissed Kurt's neck and lifted his mate off his lap.

"He wants to have a meeting with you and Kurt." Jeff said and quickly left the room.

"I guess we should go see what he wants." Blaine sighed.

"I guess we will finish what we started later." Kurt smirked and grabbed a dumbfounded Blaine's hand and dragged him out of the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the couple reached the meeting room, they were met with the whole coven, Jonathan sitting in his seat.

"Ah, Blaine and Kurt, so glad you could get here fast." Jon greeted his sons.

"Yes, father. What's going on?" Blaine asked and he sat on the couch, Kurt sitting on his lap. Blaine instinctively wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Well, with the McKinley Coven actively accepting members both of the human and vampire kind, I have decided that it would be a good thing if we did the same." The silence in the room was deafening.

"What?" Blaine trailed off and looked to his father in shock.

"Yes, since our alliance with the McKinley Coven is fairly new, I want to make a good impression and show them that this coven is open and accepting of all people." Jon said with a regal tone.

"I understand that, I really do. But, wouldn't it be a bad thing to introduce a rouge vampire or a human? Everyone in this coven isn't used to new members." Blaine reasoned.

"That is why I want to start integrating so we can get used to new people and this coven can become much stronger." Jon replied. "I believe wholeheartedly that if we show that we are accepting, we can become bigger and stronger."

"Hmm, I think you have a point, Jon." Elizabeth, Kurt's mother, agreed. "It's sad that we only have so many in this coven. It would be a fun experience to have new members. Some people in this room need a mate and there are none available." Elizabeth looked to the mate-less vampires. "I see no problem with this."

"Although it would be a good thing to have new members, I don't particularly like risking the existing members. What if we get someone that doesn't agree with some of us?" Xavier, one of Jeff's fathers, looked to his mate. "I mean, there are special circumstances with some of us and I don't want our peace disturbed. The McKinley Coven doesn't have a good track record with acceptance." Xavier looked at the other council members.

"That may be true," Cordelia, Wes' mother, piped up. "They do have members with a questionable past and I don't want to risk my son, or anyone else's lives." Cordelia gave a somber look to her son.

"I, for one think that it would be a good idea." Valor, David's father, commented.

"I will take all of your thoughts into question and make my decision from there. With my father, Xander, on a treaty signing, I will make this decision for him. I understand that this might entail bad attention and we might get a bad seed, but if that does happen, we will take care of it accordingly. I will do anything to protect my coven. Always remember that." Jon finished and the rest of the council nodded in agreement. Jon banged the gavel and left the room.  
"This is bullshit. I don't want any new people. Why do we have to copy the McKinley Coven? They are assholes." Wes hissed in discontent.

"No matter what we think, Lord Jon will make his decision and it will be final." David tried to reason.

"I agree with Wes," Jeff said from the chair. "I don't want someone to ruin us."

"Guys, I trust my dad. He knows what's best for us." Blaine looked at his friends. "No way would he jeopardize any of our lives." Blaine lightly kissed the back of Kurt's neck and he leaned back.

"Let's hope you're right." Nick murmured.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the meeting, Kurt and Blaine went up to their room.

"So, what do you think of this whole "Let's bring in new members" thing?" Kurt inquired as he sat on the bed.

"I think it would be good as long as this person or people don't try to harm any of us." Blaine pushed Kurt on his back and straddled his thighs, looking at his mate.

"Yeah, knowing you and your possessive nature, it would be a tragedy if they tried anything." Kurt joked when Blaine kissed him lightly.

"It's only because I love you. Nothing will ever come of harm to you." Blaine affirmed.

"That reminds me… I have something I wanted to ask you." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"What might that be?" Blaine asked.  
"…I wanted to know… if we could… trytohaveababy." Kurt quickly mumbled.

"…what?" Blaine looked perplexed.

"Never mind…" Kurt trailed and tried to get up, but Blaine stopped him.

"No." Blaine pushed Kurt back down. "What did you say?" Blaine looked at his mate.

"…I want to have a baby." Kurt whispered and looked to the wall, fearing Blaine's reaction.

It was silent for minutes, which felt like hours to Kurt, before Blaine spoke up.

"Is that really what you want?" Kurt quickly turned his head and look at Blaine, confusion etched into his face.

"What? You have no problem with this?" Kurt was shocked.

"Well, no. I mean, I've never thought of it before, but that doesn't mean that it's not welcomed. We are in a comfortable place right now. Why not? I would love to have a baby." Blaine smiled softly, trying to comfort a nervous Kurt.

"Oh." Kurt let out a sigh of relieve. "Really? We can have a baby?" Kurt's eyes shined with hope.

"We can start right now." Blaine growled and kissed Kurt with vigor.

In a blur, all clothes were removed and Blaine was already lowing himself toward Kurt's pussy.

"Gonna taste you now." Blaine moaned as he looked at his beautiful mate's clean-shaven mound.

"Holy shit!" Kurt nearly screamed as Blaine licked his swollen clit. Blaine opened Kurt's folds and teased around his clit, lightly probing his hole.

"Can't wait to see that swollen belly." Blaine whined as he took Kurt's clit into his mouth and gave a powerful suck, making Kurt arch into his mouth. Blaine slowly inserted his finger into Kurt's clenching hole and looked up to see Kurt's head thrown back, moaning wantonly.

"Gonna cum if you don't stop!" Kurt whimpered as Blaine inserted a third finger and started to lick his clit furiously.

"Want me to shoot that sperm in that pussy, make a baby?" Blaine asked and he came face-to-face with Kurt, kissing him.

"Yes, fuck me." Kurt whimpered, grabbing Blaine's cock and firmly stroked, making Blaine moan.

"Gonna fuck you so hard." Blaine growled and kissed Kurt hard, tilting his head back. Blaine grabbed under Kurt's knees and roughly thrusts into his mates tight, wet heat.

"Ah, you feel so good, baby." Kurt screamed as Blaine slammed into his pussy, eyes turning scarlet red.

"So damn tight." Blaine growled and his fangs lengthened and his red eyes staring into Kurt's equally red eyes.

"Harder… harder. Make me pregnant." Kurt threw his head back as Blaine picked up speed, the bed creaking in protest. After what felt like hours, Kurt started to feel the heat radiate from his body, signaling an orgasm.

"I'm going to cum." Blaine moaned as he buried his face into Kurt's neck.

"Bite me. C'mon, bite me." Kurt demanded, on the brink of orgasm. Blaine complied and bites down and began to suck vigorously. Kurt moaned loudly and rubbed hard at his clit, orgasm hitting him like a ton of bricks. Kurt clenched around Blaine's cock and Blaine orgasmed, shooting spurts into Kurt's sensitive pussy.

"Whoa." Blaine exclaimed as he removed his soften cock and lay next to Kurt.

"I hope that worked." Kurt gave a breathless laugh. "That was intense." Kurt giggled, still in orgasmic bliss.

"If not, we could always try again." Blaine wriggled his eyebrows and Kurt scoffed, hitting Blaine's shoulder lightly and turned to his side, waiting for Blaine.

"We'll see." Kurt said tiredly, feeling Blaine wrapping his arms around his waist, cuddling him. They both feel asleep within minutes, hoping for a miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One Week Later

It has been a week and Kurt swore that he was with child. He had all the classic symptoms: Morning sickness, tiredness, slight gain weight, the whole nine. But there was this voice nagging at him, it's just my body thinking I'm pregnant because I want to be so bad. No matter how many times he told himself that he and Blaine were having sex none stop and he had an almost 90% chance of him becoming pregnant, he still couldn't help but have doubts.

Blaine wasn't helping the matter either. Blaine had a knack for touching Kurt's stomach. Kurt kept telling him that even if he were pregnant, he wouldn't be showing for another month. No matter how many times he told Blaine that he won't feel anything, he still touched Kurt's stomach. Kurt decided to ask Blaine.

It was a normal day, the sun was out and Kurt and Blaine woke up around 20 minutes ago, preparing for the meeting that Jonathan had called the previous night. Blaine had just put a shirt on when Kurt sat up on the bed and faced his mate.

"Blaine." Kurt called and Blaine turned around.

"Yes, love?" Blaine answered.

"Why do you keep touching my stomach?" Kurt looked down and traced his flat stomach slowly.

"Because, I want to feel our baby." Blaine confirmed, looked at his mate with concern.

"But, I'm not even showing yet, it's just flat." Kurt didn't look up.

"Well, it doesn't matter if your stomach is flat; I still want to feel the baby." Blaine sat next to Kurt on the bed, looking at his mate wrangle his finger in a nervous fashion. "Why with the sudden questions?" Kurt looked up.

"What… what if I'm not… pregnant…?" Kurt whispered at looked back at his hands.

"Uhh…" Blaine said dumbly as he looked at his mate in shock. That was the wrong thing to do.

"I KNEW it! I knew you would hate me if I didn't get pregnant! It's my entire fault! I can't even get pregnant! I'm fucking worthless!" Kurt got up and cried into his hands. Blaine went into action and stilled his mate and removed Kurt's hands from his face.

"Baby… KURT!" Blaine yelled and Kurt looked up in shock. "Love… I'll never be mad that you aren't pregnant. It's okay!" Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and hugged him tightly. "We'll go to the doctor, and if you aren't with child, then we will try again when you're ready. It's okay. I'm not expecting you to conceive right away! I love you and even if we never had kids, I still will!" Blaine kissed Kurt gently and waits for the tears to cease. Once Kurt stopped crying, Blaine grabbed his hand.

"Now, ready for the meeting?" Blaine smiled and Kurt nodded.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I gathered you here so abruptly." Jon heard the room make sounds of agreement. "Well, I've taken into account of all of your opinions on whether or not to invite new members, both human and vampire, and my decision has been hard and without days of deliberation from the council and a phone call from my father, and I decided that we will bring in a human/vampire mated pair, and an unmated vampire male." Jon said with a stern voice.

The room was eerily quiet.

"So, as per custom, I will bring them in and I will tell them the rules and how everything will work out. I will also need to tell them about our special members." Looking to Kurt and Jeff. "Is everything understood?" Jon looked to the coven and they all nodded, some with hesitation. "Alright, bring them in." Jon nodded toward the guards and they bowed and left the room.

"I don't like this." Wes whispered to Ophelia.

"Well, we have to deal with it." David said harshly from the couch near Wes.

The chatter in the room was cut off when the guards opened the door and three people walked in.

"As I just stated, we have two vampires and a human." Jon gestured to the three people standing in the middle of the room. "This is Finn, the human." Jon pointed to the one on the far right; he is tall, with dark hair and a dopey-looking face. "This is Quinn, Finn's mate." Jon pointed to the small, petite blonde next to Finn. "And this is Sebastian; he has no mate, and is the only one of the three who wasn't in the McKinley Coven." Jon pointed to the last person, Blaine studied him closing and was immediately turned off by the smug smirk on his face.

"Now, there are rules when it comes to this coven. One, when you are accepted, there will be no hate. Absolutely nothing will be tolerated, if I hear of even one instance where you insult, physical or mentally harm any one of the members, that will mean immediate dismissal and you will be kicked out of the coven and banished. There are gay members and couples in this coven, if any of you three have even the slightest of problems with that, you should leave now." Jon waited to see if any of them left, when none did, he continued.

"Kurt and Jeff," Jon pointed to Kurt, who was perched in Blaine's lap and Jeff who was in Nick's. "Are special cases, they both have women genitals and can become pregnant, in fact, Jeff is with child as we speak." Jon said and looked to the new members.

"Wait…" Finn piped up. "How do they have vaginas and have babies? That's weird!" Finn had a look of disgust on his face and before he could blink, he was slammed against the wall with an angry Blaine holding him up.

"Blaine!" Kurt warned.

"You EVER say that my mate is disgusting again, and I will not hesitate to rip your throat out!" Blaine hissed and added pressure to the human's neck.

"I'm sorry!" Finn wheezed out, trying the pry the hands from his throat.

"Blaine, please stop." Kurt begged. Blaine looked from the human to his distressed mate and ran to him, leaving the Finn to slump against the wall, Quinn quickly running to his side

"I'm sorry, baby." Blaine held Kurt's face and kissed him lightly, not wanting to stress his mate.

"That is your first and only warning, young man." Jon looked down at Finn in anger. "I warn you now; you will not insult my son-in-law or anyone else again. I suggest you think before you speak." Jon's eyes turned scarlet and Finn nodded.

"Y-yes, sir." Finn stumbled.

"Let that be a warning to the rest of you," Jon looked to see his son comforted his upset mate. "Watch your tongues."

"Now, without interruptions, the second rule is that there are no betrayers. You want to turn on us, I suggest you do it now, and be sparred." Jon waited.

"The third and final rule is that you are allowed one human per week, the other six days, you will have blood bags. At this coven, we try to conserve the human race. We will know if you have broken this rule. Don't try." Jon looked to the three new members and waited for their nods.

"Well, now that we have that out of the way, welcome new brethren! Go and introduce yourselves and have fun!" Jon's demeanor changed and he went over to his son and mate.

"Is everything alright?" Jon looked to his son-in-law with concern.

"Can we go into another room?" Blaine asked his father. Jon nodded with a little apprehension and led Blaine and Kurt into a more secluded room.

"What's going on?" Jon looked between the two and saw Blaine give Kurt a look and Kurt nodding.

"Well, Kurt may be pregnant and I didn't want him to be stressed." Blaine said quickly and looked to his father, gauging his reaction.

"I might be a grandfather…?" Jon asked slowly. Blaine's eyebrows shoot up.

"We are going to the doctor this afternoon." Kurt affirmed.

"Can I come?" Jon asked suddenly.

"If you want." Blaine said, suddenly engulfed in his father's strong arms

"I can't wait to be a grandfather! I have to go tell your mother, we can all go together!" Jon released Blaine and hugged Kurt and left the room quickly to go find his wife.

"I wasn't expecting that." Kurt was befuddled.

"I had no clue he had that much emotion." Blaine laughed and looked at his father talk excitedly to his mother.

"I guess we have two more for the trip." Kurt watched Jon and Alex hug.

"The more the merrier." Blaine laughed.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the waiting room had Kurt's nerves running through the roof, his leg bounced up and down and he was sure his heart would leap out of his chest. The only thing keeping him grounded was Blaine's hand locked with his and Alexandria's holding his other with both of hers.

"Kurt Hummel?" A nurse opened the door and looked in the waiting room.

"Coming." Kurt answered and quickly got up, dragging Blaine along with him.

"So, what brings you here today?" The nurse asked once the couple sat in an exam room.

"I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant." The nurse looked at the two.

"Alright, have you been pregnant before?" The nurse asked.

"No, this is my possible first." Kurt answered.

"Okay, let's get you up on this table and lift your shirt to expose your stomach and we will see if there's a little person in there." The nurse said with a smile and turned the sonogram machine on, putting the cold gel on Kurt's stomach once he lifted his shirt. Kurt hissed slightly at the cool gel and looked at the screen.

"Now, let's put the wand on." The nurse put the wand in the middle of Kurt's stomach and started to look around. "And the baby should be right… here." The nurse stopped on the side of Kurt's stomach and looked at the screen.

"Well?" Blaine asked from the side of the bed after a belated silence.

"Sorry, yes, you're pregnant! See that little black spot that looks like a bean? That's the baby." The nurse turned the screen and pointed to the little black spot.

"That's my baby?" Kurt looked to Blaine.

"Yes, you're about a week along. Since you're mostly a vampire, your pregnancy will be accelerated. Your due date will be in about 5 months." Kurt looked shocked.

"I'm pregnant!" Kurt yelled and jumped into Blaine's arms after the nurse cleaned off his stomach.

"I'm so happy! We have a little baby!" Blaine cried into Kurt's shoulder.

"We have to go tell Jon and Alex!" Kurt practically ran out of the room, leaving Blaine to get the photos and booking the next appointment.

"I want you guys back here next month, you'll meet your doctor then." The nurse told Blaine who nodded. "Make sure he isn't under stress. Go tell your family!" the nurse smiled at Blaine and laughed at his expression, rushing out of the room.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Month Later

To say the weeks after confirming the pregnancy weren't hectic is putting it lightly. Kurt didn't know whether he liked attentive Blaine, or hated him. Blaine was very protective and would threaten anyone who even remotely stressed or upset Kurt with bodily harm. Kurt couldn't blame him though, he was pregnant and he was starting to show. It was about time to tell everyone.

Blaine gathered the coven and council into the main room. He and Kurt stood by the council's table.

"So, what are we doing here?" David asked.

"Well, Kurt and I have some good news." Blaine looked to Kurt.

"We are expecting our first." Kurt said and the room erupted into cheers and affirmations. Alexandria got up and hugged Kurt tight, exclaiming that the baby will be spoiled and everything. Blaine looked to his mate and his mother and smiled fondly awaiting the moment that he can hold his little baby in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, how long have you known?" Wes asked as Blaine led Kurt to a chair.

"I've had my suspicion for a week and decided it would be a good idea to see if my assumption was correct." Kurt answered, smiling at Blaine.

"How far along are you?" Raven, David's girlfriend, asked while touching Kurt's little bump.

"Around a month or so." Blaine quipped.

"I'm so happy for you guys, you deserve it." Nick commented from the couch.

"You're only saying that because Jeff is about to pop." Kurt said playfully.

"Hey, it's not as easy as it looks!" Jeff retorted.

"We know Nick just isn't all mushy unless it comes to you." Blaine smiled.

"Well, that's my baby in there, I'm lucky Jeff is willing to carry it to full-term." Nick grabbed Jeff's hand and kissed it gently.

"You don't know the gender yet?" Said a female voice, everyone turned to see Quinn, looking a little sheepish.

"No, we wanted it to be a surprise." Nick looked at Quinn with a little apprehension.

"I'm sorry for Finn's blatant disrespect. At McKinley, we had to fight and bully to get respect, we understand that that's not how it works here and I'll try to help Finn cope." Quinn looked to the members with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"It is fine, I'm also sorry for attacking him. You have to understand that a vampire is very protective of their mate. With that said, I overreacted and I hope we can get along and become friends." Blaine held out his hand and Quinn shook it gently, smiling softly.

"No, I completely understand, I would have done the same." Quinn sat down and proceeded to talk to Kurt and Jeff about their varying pregnancies.

Sebastian watched the interactions from across the room, periodically looking at Blaine and planning how he was going to take him as his mate, the one problem, Kurt. Sebastian thought of a way to get Kurt out of the way and take Blaine as his own. The problem? Blaine never left his side. Why? Because the little twink was knocked up. Sebastian sighed at the extra challenge. Nevertheless, Sebastian had a plan and intended to go through with it.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a week, Sebastian was sure that Blaine would leave Kurt alone at some point, boy was he wrong. Whenever he saw them, Blaine was either right at Kurt's side, or latched onto his waist. The whole thing was pissing him off because it had been a week and step one of this plan still hasn't been executed, he needed to try harder.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine." Sebastian said the next day, catching them before they left the main room.

"Hello, Sebastian. How's the coven treating you?" Blaine asked.

"It's good, I feel accepted, hey, Kurt, I need some fashion advice, mind coming to my room to see the outfit I picked out?" Sebastian decided that being blunt was the best option to separate them.

"Um, sure, okay." Kurt was a little hesitant and looked to Blaine who nodded.

"Great." Sebastian sounded a little too enthusiastic.

The two walked into Sebastian's room and he quickly locked the door and looked at a confused Kurt.

"Uh… what are you doing?" Kurt scrunched his eyebrows.

"Listen up, twink." Sebastian demanded and Kurt looked offended. "I don't like you and I don't like that you have what I want." Kurt crossed his arms and cocked his hip to the side.

"And what do I have that's 'yours'?" Kurt demanded.

"Blaine. I want him and you need to get out of the picture." Sebastian slyly smiled.

"Are threatening me?" Kurt nearly yelled.

"I will get you out of the picture, because I get what I want and I want Blaine. You're not good enough for him and he will need a strong mate next to him when he takes over, not a little bitch that is carrying a bastard child. Is it even Blaine's child?" Sebastian seamlessly throwing out insults, unaware of the fact that vampires have excellent hearing and Blaine was never far from his mate.

Before Kurt could say anything in return, the door was slammed opened, revealing Blaine and Wes, both looking ready to kill. Wes grabbed Kurt and gently took him out of the room. Blaine looked at Sebastian with pure rage.

"You were saying?" Blaine said in a surprisingly calm voice considering the circumstances.

"That little whore isn't good enough for you. He's weak. You need someone strong, someone who can fight and defend you, not this little twink who looks like he couldn't harm a cat. I bet he's saying that child is yours because he wants the protection and money." Sebastian's tirade ended with a sleazy smirk and a confident stance.

"You think I would leave the love of my life for some selfish, over-confident bastard like you!? You think I would leave my husband and soon-to-be child for you!?" Blaine screamed, eyes glowing red.

"Dump his ass and come with me! I'd be a better mate then him any day!" Sebastian walked closer to Blaine, bad mistake.

"I'm going to get you banished!" Blaine screamed and grabbed Sebastian's throat and slammed him to the ground. "You will never get into another coven as long as you live, you have my word. You will not get away with threatening my mate." Blaine knocked Sebastian out and dragged him out, trusting Wes to call a meeting.

In two minutes, the entire coven gathered in the common room with Sebastian restrained in the front. Blaine sat on the armchair, with an upset Kurt perched on his lap, arms wrapped tightly over the slightly bulging stomach, red eyes trained on Sebastian.

Jon was the first to speak up.

"So, it seems our newcomer has blatantly ignored our rules and threatened my son-in-law and my soon-to-be grandchild. I suggest the highest of punishment for this detestable offense." Some council members nodded in agreement.

"Although I agree that what he did was unacceptable, the fact that this was against someone in your family, I don't think a good idea for you to choose his punishment." Cordelia offered.

"While she has a good point," Matthew spoke up from the end of the table. "Anyone in the council will want the worst for this criminal if it where their children." Matthew reasoned, Xavier and Alexandria nodded.

"I think we should put it to a vote, and let Xander decide his fate." Valor suggested. The entire council voiced their agreement.

"Well, say "I" if you want Sebastian Smythe to be punished with the crime of threatening the prince of Dalton Coven and endangering his mate and soon-to-be child."

Every council member said their "I's" and Jon looked to his father.

"Well, father, it is up to you what happens to this boy."

Xander sat in the middle of the council table, looking at Sebastian with stoic eyes. The room was eerily silent as they waited for Xander to call for the punishment.

"Banishment. You, Sebastian Smythe, will be banished from this coven and from joining any other coven in the United States. Shall you try to join a coven in the country, you will be dealt with an even more severe punishment, don't try to pull the wool over my eyes, boy. I have lived centuries over you and I will know if you try to disobey my ruling. You try to threaten my grandsons and my great-grandchild, you will have a fate worse than death, you will be known and never have a home again. Now, take him away and make sure he is far away from here, don't remove the restraints. Let him figure it out himself." Xander told the guards who bowed and dragged a screaming Sebastian out of the door.

"Thank you, Grandfather." Blaine smiled from his seat.

"Nobody threatens your life or Kurt's." Xander kissed Kurt's and Blaine's forehead.

Quinn and Finn watched the meeting from the back of the room; Finn had a scared look on his face.

"Quinn, what if they find out what we're doing?" Quinn slapped a hand over Finn's mouth.

"Finn, don't mention that, dumbass." Quinn hissed quietly. She looked around to see if anyone noticed them, to her relief, no one looked in their direction. "C'mon, we need to go see Sue, immediately."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week has passed since Sebastian's banishment and the coven is going back to normal. Normal until Jeff went into labor. The second Jeff told Nick that his water broke, Nick went into a frenzy and it took Blaine slapping him upside the head to calm him down.

Twelve hours of screaming, pain, pushing and one fainting spell later, an ear piercing wail was heard from the waiting room. A few minutes later, a smiling Nick came out into the room and proudly told the anxious coven that he had a little boy, blonde wisps of hair already sprouting on his head, deep emerald eyes framed by a red, tear-stained face. Hugs were given and Nick was congratulated.

"Nick?" a nurse called.

"Yes?" Nick turned to look at the nurse.

"Your mate is asking for you." Nick nodded and bided the coven goodbye.

"Aw, good for him!" Several members of the coven agreed.

"They're going to be busy for the next couple of months. He's going to take a lot of their time. I suggest we don't bother them until they are settled back at Dalton." Elizabeth told the occupants.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next couple of hours, the members started to trickle out and go back to Dalton to get some rest. Unbeknownst to them, across the town, Finn and Quinn were having a meeting with Sue Sylvester, the head of McKinley's coven.

"So, status update." Sue demanded.

"Well, Sebastian got banished for just threatening the prince and his mate; the penalty will be much steeper if we use actually violence." Quinn told Sue.

"Hmm, do they have much security?" Sue inquired.

"Not much as far as we've seen. Most is when they are sleeping." Quinn said.

"We need to figure a way around the security when they are sleeping, their most vulnerable state?" Sue asked.

"Yes, the security guards go in shifts and there is about a 15 minutes gap between them. I suggest we strike then." Quinn suggested.

"Ahh, but we need an elaborate plan, one that will happen from the inside. We need to put this plan in steps. Step one; infiltrate the coven, which you have done. Step two, start by killing a random vampire in the coven, and make them think the threat is something of the non-outside source. Step three, get allies that want to same goals, and make our army stronger than theirs. Step four, take them down when they're most vulnerable and take over." Sue listed off on her fingers.

"How do you know this will work?" Finn asked.

Sue smiled. "You think I'm head of council because I was promoted?" Finn's eyes widened.

"H-how did you become head?" Finn stuttered. Quinn put her hand on her forehead.

"Don't worry about it, naïve little boy, just worry about the plan at hand, Now go." Sue waved her hand and the duo bowed and left. Sue reclined in her chair, a sly smile on her face. "This is going smoothly." She said to herself.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trent just left the kitchen, plate full of food, and was heading toward his room when a hooded figure came from the corner and put a cloth over his mouth. Trent struggled with the person but the fumes on the cloth make his move groggy.

"Say hello to the Prince for me." The figure said.

"What?!" Trent said as the figure brought out a wooden stake from their jacket.

The figure said nothing as they stabbed Trent in the heart. Trent's scream was muffled by the cloth, blood seeped through his shirt as he fell to the ground, Trent's skin greyed and Trent let out a final breath. The figure left Trent and walked swiftly out of the building. Sebastian removed his hood and smiled as he walked into the abandoned apartment.

"Phase one, complete." Sebastian told the other occupant in the room.

"Good, now, onward to phase two." Hunter smiled from the couch. "They are going down." Sebastian nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning

Thad was making his normal rounds, checking the rooms and making sure everything was secure when he saw something that made him suspicious. He cautiously walked toward the person.

“Trent?” Thad called out slowly, touching his arm. “Trent, are you okay…?” Thad asked, flipping the Trent onto his back and gasped. “Oh, my God! Trent! Holy shit!” Thad yelled and ran to Jon’s study, knocking insistently.

“Yes, what is the matter, Thad?” Jon looked at the young vampire, a look of concern on his face.

“T-trent, h-he’s dead.” Thad whispered, eyes glistening with tears

“Where? Show me.” Thad nodded and lead the way.

“I just, I can’t believe that Trent is dead. Why can’t anyone figure out why he died?!” Kurt said franticly, pacing the room.

“Kurt, calm down, please, stress isn’t good for the baby.” Blaine stood in front of Kurt and put his hands on Kurt’s waist. “I know you’re upset, sweetie, we all are, but getting worked up isn’t going to change anything.” Blaine looked at Kurt’s tearful eyes.

“I don’t understand what happened. I heard someone say that it might have been a murder. Who would want to murder Trent? He was so nice.” Kurt put his head on Blaine’s shoulder, hugging his neck.

“I know, I don’t understand either, beautiful. We just have to find out who did this. I promise we will.” Blaine promised and hugged Kurt tight to his body.  
A sharp knock came from the door and Blaine opened it to find a sad Jeff.

“Your father called a meeting with the McKinley coven. He requests everyone’s presence.” Blaine nodded and grabbed Kurt’s hand, leaving the room.

“It appears that one of our own has been murdered, and no one knows how or why. Although Trent was a newer member, he was still treasured and his loss is very sad. We will find whoever did this.” Jon said, looking to the McKinley coven.

“This is a true tragedy and loss. This has come out of nowhere. We will aid you in whatever you need.” William Schuester, head of the McKinley coven, said.  
“I think it was intentional. Something to scare us.” Xavier looked to Jon.

“I also think this. Who would want to target Trent? He was unknown. Trent just happened to have the bad luck of running across him. This is to try and take us over. I have a feeling that this isn’t the last time.” Alexandria said.

“Well, I’ve learned to always go with your gut. We will start to have a night and day watch. We need to make sure that another incident doesn’t happen. I don’t want to lose another one of ours. Goes the same for yours, Schuester, we recommend you do the same. Just as a precaution.” Jon recommended.

“Yes, I think I will do this. It seems we are in agreement, if anything strange accurse, we will inform you, and I hope you will do the same in return.” Jon nodded in agreement.

“Yes, now, we will start the investigation into this murder. This meeting is over.” Jon announced and shook hands with Schue before he left.

“I just hope we find whoever did this before they do it again.” Wes whispered to Blaine, who nodded.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One week later

“So, you’re saying that you need my help to take over the Dalton coven?” David Karofsky, rouge vampire, asked Sebastian one evening.

“Yes, that is what I am saying, I am building an army to take them over.” David looked apprehensive.

“Well, with me, your army is only three people. I don’t think that will go well.” Sebastian smiled.

“My plan is to kidnap princess Hummel and hold him for ransom. This will show the vampires against the Dalton Coven that I mean business and they will want to join me.” David’s eyebrows perked in curiosity when Kurt’s name was mentioned.

“Ah, I see you are interested in Hummel, huh?” Sebastian smiled when David nodded his head. “Well, this should give you more incentive to join me. I get the coven and you get Hummel.” Sebastian waited for David’s answer.

“But, Hummel has a mate and he is pregnant.” Sebastian tsked.

“That won’t matter once I take over the coven. He won’t even think about little ol’ Blainey.” Sebastian held out his hand. “So, we have a plan?”

“Only if I get Hummel.” Sebastian nodded a yes and David shook his hand.

“Good. Now, step one is to get Hummel.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Are you sure that they want visitors? Jeff just had the baby.” Kurt asked Blaine as they stood in front of Jeff and Nick’s door, hesitating to knock.

“Yes, I asked them earlier today if it was okay. It’s fine.” Blaine confirmed as he knocked on the door instead.

“I just don’t want to bother them. Newborns can be hard on any person.” Kurt complained as the door opened to a tired looking Nick.

“Hey, how are you?” Nick asked politely.

“Are you up for some visitors?” Kurt asked, looking over Nick’s shoulder.

“Sure, come on in.” Nick walked in, leading them to the couch. “Hold on, I will go get them. Jakob is being a little fussy.” Nick left the room and came back a minute later with an equally looking tired Jeff, holding a squirming bundle.

“Hey you two, what’s going on?” Jeff whispered, minding the baby in his arms.

“We wanted to see the newest addition to the coven. Hopefully my baby’s playmate.” Blaine smiled, rubbing Kurt’s slightly bulging bump.

“Oh, yeah, they will be the best of friends. I’m glad you guys came over. As much fun as it is to see my mate and child every day, I need to see some fresh faces once in a while.” Jeff smirked at Nick.

“Wanna hold him?” Nick asked Kurt.

“I don’t know how it would be easy with this bump in the way.” Kurt laughed lightly.

“Oh, it’s fine. Just cradle him and make sure his head and butt are supported.” Jeff instructed as he gently handed Kurt Jakob. “See, easy. Just relax, rock him a little if he starts to fuss. It’s feeding time soon, so he might be a tad cranky.” Kurt nodded and rocked Jakob, who quickly settled in Kurt’s arms.

“Now this is a sight that I can’t wait to see.” Blaine cooed at Jakob.

“It’s a true sight to see Jeff with him. Some advice, whenever Kurt asks you for something, do it. Especially during the rest of the pregnancy, trust me, it makes for a happier Daddy.” Jeff light slapped Nick’s shoulder once he was done speaking, which got a laugh out of Blaine.

“Got it. Alright babe, give him up.” Blaine eagerly took Jakob from his mate.

It only took two minutes for him to wake up and start crying. “That’s his hungry cry. It was nice seeing you guys and I’m glad you came over, but Nicky here gets a little over protective when this little guy starts to cry.” Jeff warned.

“Ha we get the point. We will come visit again if Kurt doesn’t pop.” Blaine laughed as he helped Kurt up from the couch.

“Thanks for the confidence boost, Blaine. Geeze, you’d think the fact that I am carrying you child would make you more compassionate.” Kurt pouted and looked at Blaine.  
“Brat.” Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt’s pouting lip.

“Well, we will go to give you guys your space. Have fun with Jakob!” Kurt called out as he and Blaine left.

“Is it almost time for your check-up?” Blaine asked as he and Kurt retired to their room.

“We should leave in about an hour or so.” Blaine smirked slyly.

“So we have enough time to fool around? Blaine suggested as he pulled Kurt’s arms around his neck, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Why, are you suggesting we have sex right before we find out the sex of our baby?” Kurt smirked.

“You’re so deductive, my love.” Blaine lifted Kurt and plopped him lightly on the bed, laughing.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So, you notice the glare from the couple too, right?” Blaine demanded.

Once Kurt and Blaine arrived at the doctor’s office, Blaine could tell that it was going to be a bad time in the waiting room, once they were signed in and Kurt was seated comfortably and eating his snack, Blaine sensed a couple, most likely straight, glaring at Kurt and he looked over and confirmed his suspicion. They were opening looking at them with distain and whispering to each other. Blaine’s had enough.

“Yes,” Kurt acknowledged after he finished a chip. “But I tend to ignore the douchebags. We both could kill them if we wanted. I tend to want to avoid a fight, Blaine.” Kurt ate another chip, grabbing and intertwining with Blaine’s hand. This seemed to irritate the homophobes as the man sighed loudly and whispered ‘disgusting’ to his wife.

“Well, I’m tired of it. You shouldn’t have to deal with this shit.” Blaine growled and got up and walked to the couple, standing in front of them. “Excuse me, it seems that you can’t keep your eyes to themselves. It’s making my boyfriend very uncomfortable. I’d appreciate it if you would stop.” Blaine calmly told the couple.

“Well I don’t want to see some faggy, weird pregnant dude come here and be near my wife or my kids. That thing in his stomach is an abomination and I can’t wait for it to go to hell, just like you two.” The man spat out, glaring at Blaine.

“Hm.” Blaine vocalized. “Well… we will see…” Blaine trailed as he walked back over to Kurt and sat down.

“What happened?” Kurt asked, mouthful of chips.

“Oh, nothing of your concern.” Blaine rubbed Kurt’s back, a reassuring smile on his face.

Just like clockwork, the man left and went into the bathroom. ‘Stupid humans, so predictable.’ Blaine thought as he followed the man into the bathroom with an evil smirk on his face. Once Blaine heard the man washing his hands, he rounded the corner and stopped the man in his tracks, startling him.

“What the fuck? Get out of my way, fairy.” The man threatened.

“Wow, what an original insult. I salute you, good sir. Fairy, like I haven’t heard that one before.” Blaine’s sarcastic tone seemed to anger the man even more.  
“Listen, freak, get the hell out of my way or I show your little boyfriend a little hospitality.” The man growled, trying to size Blaine up.

Before the man could even blink, he was up against the wall with Blaine’s hand around his throat, the man gasped as he felt all the air leave his lungs.

“You threaten my boyfriend and unborn child again, I will NOT hesitate to break your fucking neck, you piece of meat. I could kill you right now. Just need to add a little pressure and snap goes the bone.” Blaine growled, eyes going bright red, fangs lengthening. “You will leave with your little wife and hope to the god that you so stupidly follow that I never see you, or find you looking at my boyfriend ever again. Or I will find and kill you and your family. Do you understand me?” Blaine whispered in a dangerous tone.

“Yes.” The man whispered.

“Good.” Blaine released the man and he hastily walked out of the bathroom and dragged his wife with him. Blaine made sure they were gone before he returned to Kurt’s side.

“That was a long pee.” Kurt inquired as Blaine sat down.

“Yeah, well I drank a lot of water.” Blaine replied.

“Hummel?” The nurse called and the mated couple followed her back into an exam room.

After ten minutes there was a knock on the door and their doctor came in.

“Hey boys, how are you today?” Dr. Collins asked, setting up the ultrasound machine.

“Good, just excited to see what we are having.” Kurt responded as he got on the table and lifted his shirt, holding Blaine’s hand.

“I’m glad to hear that nothing is wrong. Well, let’s see what we are having, hm?” The doctor happily said, putting the gel on Kurt’s stomach and moving the wand around and found the baby on the screen, turning it toward the couple.

“Look at that.” Kurt looked mesmerized. “The baby grew so quickly.”

“Yes, that will happen with a vampire pregnancy. You are due in about a month. The baby looks healthy, development is nice. The heartbeat is very strong. This baby is perfect and at the right stage. Do you want to know the gender?” The doctor asked, looking at Kurt.

“Yes, we do.” Kurt nodded enthusiastically.

“It’s a girl.” The doctor smiled as Blaine hugged his mate, tearing smile adorning his face.

“Aw, a baby girl. I can’t wait to dress her up and spoil her! Blaine, we’re having a girl!”

“Well, I want to see you back in 4 weeks where we will discuss due dates. Until then, just keep it easy and make sure to stay hydrated.” The doctor hugged both men and led them into the waiting room.

Once Kurt and Blaine laid down on their bed, they decided to sleep since the excitement wore them out. They fell asleep with smile on their faces, unaware of the three shadows looming in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is a VERY sad chapter. Be warned.

Chapter 5

“So, how are we going to do this?” David questioned while looking at the second story window.

“We sneak in and snatch him. Simple as that.” Sebastian told David as he climbed the side and sat on the windowsill.

“Okay, grab the rope and get in here, we need to be quick about this.” Sebastian ordered as he led the rope to the other two.

Once all three of them were in the room, Hunter surveyed the room. A sound was heard as the lock on the door jiggled, Hunter quickly looked to the others, pointing to the closet. They quickly ran into the closet and quietly closed the door.

“A girl Blaine! I get to spoil a girl!” An excited voice was heard outside of the door, led by a small chuckle.

“Yes, babe, I heard.” Blaine smiled and unlocked the door, turning on the light.

“Well, I think it’s time for our little family to go to sleep. Your daughter is very demanding.” Kurt smiled playfully as he laid on the bed.

“I think that is a good idea also.” Blaine agreed. As he was laying down, he heard a slight sound coming from the closet. Blaine’s eyebrows twitched with confusion before he sent a text to Wes, David and Nick to stay alert around his room. Blaine kept looking at the closet for a minute or so and when he heard nothing, he laid down and turned off the light, hugging his mate to his chest, keeping an ear on the closet.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later, Hunter slowly opened the door and looked around the room, confident that the couple was asleep, he ventured out of the closet, followed by David and Sebastian. 

“David, since you’re new, you’re going to grab him and we will go, remember, they are both vampires, they can hear the slightest of movements. I’m risking waking the now. Grab him and run as fast as you can, take him to our hideout and we will meet you there.” Hunter told David in the quietest tone he could muster, watching David shakily swallow and nod. 

Unbeknownst to the group, Blaine was awake the whole time, clenching his fist, trying to keep calm and wait until the bastards made a move.

David walked swiftly yet quietly over to the bed and reached a twitching hand over Blaine and onto to Kurt’s arm, before he could get within an inch of Kurt’s skin, Blaine’s hand came out of nowhere and grabbed David’s wrist, twisting it around and slamming him against the wall, bared fangs out and eyes glowing red, growling lowly at him.

“You dare try and take my mate while he is with child?!” Blaine yelled and tightened his hold on David’s wrist, cracking the bone. This woke Kurt up and he blearily looked around and it took his sleep-riddled mind to realize that there was a threat in the room. He quickly got Blaine’s phone and sent a mass text to the coven to come to the room.

Within seconds, David, Wes and Nick came bursting into the room and in the blink of an eye, they had Sebastian and Hunter on the ground, while Nick pulled Kurt behind him while glaring at the offenders.

“I will ask you again, what makes you think you could kidnap Kurt!?” Blaine demanded again, twisting David’s arm further.

“I-I-I wanted h-h-him for myself.” David stuttered as he looked with wide eyes at Blaine’s bared fangs.

“And you thought that kidnapping him would make him want you? How stupid could you be?” David gulped and looked to the others, realizing that they were caught and he had no way out.

“It was all their idea! They want to kill you and take over the coven. They tempted me and I fell for it. Please spare me. I didn’t mean it. I’m just a weak rouge, please.” David pleaded, sweat breaking out on his brow.

“You think I’m going to spare you after you threaten the life of my child and mate? You’re even more stupid then I thought! Nick, come hold him down while I get my father and deal with these assholes.” Blaine ordered and walked over to his mate.

“Love, are you okay?” Blaine put his hands on Kurt’s cheek.

“Yeah, just a little shaken.” Kurt confirmed, both hands on his stomach.

Blaine wiped a stray tear of off his mate’s face and gently lifted him off the bed and grabbed his hand, heading toward his father’s chambers. Once he reached his destination, Blaine knocked on the door with persistent loudness.

“Yes, Blaine, what is it?” Jon asked as he opened the door.

“Sebastian brought two friends and tried to kidnap Kurt.” Blaine spat out, eyes glowing red.

Jon looked to Kurt in alarm and stepped in front of him, hands on his face. “Are you harmed?” Jon asked with alarm, waking Alexandria.  
“Honey, what’s wrong?” Alex asked her son in a concerned tone.

“Sebastian and his new friends tried to kidnap my mate.” Blaine was on the verge of tears from the anger while his mother brushed his hair from his forehead.  
“Is he okay?” Alex asked as she looked to her husband fussing with Kurt.

“He’s fine, I made sure that bastard didn’t touch him.” Blaine insisted as he grabbed Kurt and pulled him close once his father deemed him okay.  
“Were are these criminals?” Jon demanded and Blaine pointed to his room.

“The guys are holding them in our room.” Jon nodded.

“I think it’s time for a meeting. Don’t you agree?” Blaine nodded.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Would you mind telling us why this monster is standing in front of us?” Xavier voiced as he looked at Sebastian with distain.

“He is here because he and his little friends tried to take one of our own, Kurt.” Jon answered the councils lingering questions.

“What do you mean they tried to take Kurt?” Cordelia asked. “Blaine, please explain.” Blaine nodded and stood up, keeping a firm grip on Kurt’s hand.

“They somehow unlocked the window and snuck into the closet where they stayed for a while, thinking that Kurt and I were asleep.” Blaine explained. “Then they got over-confident and this asshole,” Blaine pointed to David, making him cringe. “Tried to grab Kurt and I quickly detained him and Kurt texted the others and they quickly did the same.” Cordelia nodded and motioned from Blaine to sit back in his seat. 

“Well, it seems that Sebastian didn’t understand the first time that he is not welcome here, but he tried to kidnap one of our members. I see that this monster should be put to death and his helpers be imprisoned for life.” Valor suggested.

“I agree, but I think all three should be put to death.” Cordelia said.

“I think that the culprit that tried to grab Kurt should be killed by his mate, Blaine.” Matthew looked to Jon.

“I think that is a swell idea, Blaine?” Jon looked to his son, holding out a stake.

Blaine looked to Kurt, who in turn nodded his head and Blaine kissed him gently, got up and grabbed the stake from his father’s hand.

“Bring the one who tried to take Kurt forward.” Jon commanded and Wes brought a bound David in front of the occupants of the room, pushing him onto his knees. “Now, for his crime, he shall be staked by Blaine, hopefully this will be ingrained into the others mind as they rot in prison for the rest of their lives.” Jon nodded toward Blaine, giving him permission to go ahead.

Blaine twisted David’s head to the side and jammed the stake into his neck, staring at Sebastian and Hunter, as David sputters and his skin turns grey, when the final breath leaves him, he falls to the side, lifeless eyes.

“Now, with that over with, time to get to the matter of putting these two in pri-” Jon word was cut short as a sudden burst of smoke filled the room, causing everyone in it to cough violently as the smoke reached the occupants lung. A flurry of panicked movement and a lot of screaming occurred as Blaine scrambled to find Kurt and protect him. Blaine found Kurt coughing and holding his protruding stomach as he struggled for breath.

“Are you okay?!” Blaine yelled over all the noise to Kurt, hugging him tightly, looking around for his father.

Sebastian and Hunter looked around in alarm at the panic in the room and noticed two figures in black going toward them and they grabbed both vampires and dragged them out of the room. The smoke started to clear and Jon looked around, confused.

“Where are the prisoners?! What happened!?” Jon screamed as he helped his wife sit down and searched for everyone.

“They somehow got away when the smoke was in here. They were working with someone on the outside and they smoked us out, I bet.” Xavier suggested.  
“Well, whoever they are, we need to find them.” Jon said and everyone nodded.

Blaine looked to Wes, contempt in his eyes. Wes nodded, they will stop at nothing to find them.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later

“When man-boobs and head bitch told me that you were planning on taking over the Dalton Coven, I had no idea how dumb you were. You thought that going right in would work? Come on, I thought of a better plan in my sleep. But Quinny here, insisted that although you are pretty stupid, you are ruthless. I thought to myself that I might need you in my ranks. I could use two ruthless persons. I saved you two from total damnation, now it’s time for you to repay me. Join me and you will get what you want.” Sebastian and Hunter sit in front of Sue with apprehensive looks, looking to each other then back to her.

“Sure, I don’t have anywhere else to be.” Hunter shrugged his shoulder.

“Yeah, we will join you.” Sue squinted her eyes, contemplation on her face.

“Good, now get out of my office.” They both nodded and left.

“Quinn, Finn, sit.” Sue motioned to the chairs, when they sat, Sue looked at them. “Good job telling me about these two. They will be a vital part of my plan.” Sue told them.  
“Yes, coach, we will do whatever you want. Anything else you need?” Quinn asked and Sue smirk evilly.

“Poison little Kurtie’s drink and kill that baby growing inside of him. This will leave the entire coven defenseless as they tend to poor Kurt. It will be the perfect time to strike.” Finn looked shocked.

“B-B-But coach that’s going too far! Quinn you can’t do that! It’s one thing to try and take over the coven, but killing people was not a part of the plan!” Finn interjected.  
“Silly human, the only reason why you are here is because of Quinn here. Don’t try to dabble in vampire business. You think this is bad? Wait until I take power. There will be no excuses.” Sue harshly admonished Finn, who looked stunned.

“What do you mean there’s going to be more?” Finn looked at Quinn. “Why aren’t you refusing, Quinn?” He questioned.

“Because I’m going to do it.” Quinn said with determination.

“WHAT!? Quinn, are you crazy! You can’t do that! You can’t kill someone!” Finn cried out as Quinn gave him a harsh look.

“You think this will be the first? I’m over a century old, Finn. This won’t be the first time. Now, stop being a baby. We’re doing this.” Quinn commanded and Sue just simply smirked.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One month later

“Honey, can you get me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with pickles?” Kurt asked Blaine from his position on the couch.

Blaine’s eyebrows squinted in confusion for a second before shaking his head and heading toward the kitchen to make his mate’s strange request. “You got it, love.” Blaine yelled back from the kitchen.

Once Blaine made the weird sandwich, he walked into the common room and sat next to his mate and handed him the plate.

“Thank you, babe.” Kurt kissed Blaine quickly and started ti scarf down the sandwich, almost inhaling it in one bite. Blaine looked at Kurt with amusement.  
“A little hungry?” Blaine playfully asked.

“Hey, your daughter is doing this, not me.” Kurt retorted, wincing as he felt a cramp on his lower stomach. Kurt put the plate down and rubbed the now sore spot. Blaine looked a little concerned.

“Another one?” Kurt nodded and Blaine took over for Kurt, alleviating the pain.

“Man, if this is false labor, I don’t want to think about the real deal in a couple of weeks.” Kurt complained.

“I’ll be there throughout the entire thing, Kurt. Don’t worry, you are a strong person. Just think about holding our little girl when it is all over.” Blaine comforted Kurt as he felt his daughter give a particularly good kick. “Oh, I felt that one.” Blaine chuckled as another kick was directed toward Kurt’s ribs.

“I’m glad you’re having fun, dear, do you want to switch roles and feel the kicks for real?” Kurt’s playful tone made Blaine smile.

“No, I think it’s really beautiful that you are doing this for us. I appreciate you so much for this. You look so beautiful with that stomach and you glow!” Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt’s exposed belly.

“Aw, stop it you sap.” Kurt playfully shoved Blaine’s shoulder and pulled his shirt over his bump.

Quinn, watching from the kitchen, scrunched her nose in disgust at the couple. “Disgusting.” She turned around and put the pill in a cup of juice, watching it dissolve, stirring it up with a spoon. Quinn took a deep breath and put on a fake smile and walked out to the common room.

“Hey guys,” Quinn said cheerfully. “I just wanted to give you some juice, you look a little famished, Kurt.” She handed Kurt the cup.  
“Thank you, Quinn, I would love it.” Kurt toke the cup gratefully and drunk the juice. 

“You’re welcome!” Quinn smiled and walk swiftly to the kitchen where Finn was standing, biting his nails.

“I can’t believe you did that! He’s going to lose his baby!” Quinn put her hand over Finn’s mouth and shushes him harshly.

“Keep your damn mouth shut. Do you want to screw this up? It’s done, we are helping Sue, no ‘buts’ about it.” Quinn harshly admonished Finn, grabbing his hand and dragging him away, on their way to tell Sue that the mission was a success.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour later

While Kurt was relaxing on the couch, Blaine’s head pillowed on his stomach, watching TV when he felt a strange cramp run through the entirety of his stomach. He looked down and put his hand on his stomach. Another, more powerful cramp ripped across his stomach a minute later and he exhaled, which woke Blaine up.

“What’s the matter?” Blaine asked as Kurt doubled over in pain.

“I don’t know! It hurts much more than the Braxton hicks ones.” Kurt complained as cramp after cramp rips through his stomach.

Kurt broke into a sweat and his skin became pasty. He grabbed his stomach and exclaimed in pain and looked to Blaine. “I think something is wr-” Kurt suddenly stopped and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and passed out.

“KURT!?” Blaine screamed as he caught his falling mate. “Kurt? Kurt? Wake up, please baby!” Blaine continued to scream as he shook his mate, unaware of the people running into the room, confused as to why Blaine is screaming.

“BLAINE! What happened!?” Jon ran in front of his son and looked at Kurt.

“I-I-I don’t know! One second he was fine then the next he starting screaming in pain and passed out. Help him Daddy, please help him. I can’t lose him.” Blaine cried out and hugged Kurt tightly to his body.

Jon looked at son stunned when he called him ‘Daddy’. He had never heard that word since Blaine was a little boy. He looked at his frantic son, nearly squeezing the life out of his mate.

“Blaine! You need to be calm down! Do you want him to die?” Jon raised his voice, Blaine fervently nodded. “Then calm down and pick him up. We’re going to the hospital.” Blaine nodded again and quickly picked Kurt up bridal style and rushed to the door, his parents following closely behind.

With blinding speed, Blaine burst through the doors of the hospital and called out for a nurse. Once one was flagged down, the nurse brought out a gurney and Blaine put Kurt on it.

“What happened?” The nurse asked as she put an oxygen mask over Kurt’s mouth and put an IV in.

“He’s due date is next week and he just woke up with stomach pains and he just passed out! I don’t know wh-” Blaine stopped mid-sentence and looked at Kurt’s legs. “Oh god, is that blood!?” Blaine cried out, pointing to the pool of blood in Kurt’s pants.

The nurse looked in alarm. “I need help in here! We have blood!” The nurse called and a group of people scurried into the room, already working on removing Kurt’s pants, putting a fetal monitor on Kurt’s stomach. “Sir, I know he’s your mate, but you need to leave and wait outside, we need to work on him.” The nurse urged Blaine.

Blaine stood like a statue and refused to move, hissing when the nurse touched his arm. “Don’t touch me! I will stay with my mate!” Blaine yelled.

“I’m sorry for his stubbornness, we will be right outside. I expect a report as soon as possible.” Jon grabbed his son by his waist and dragged him out once the nurse agreed to tell them anything as soon as possible.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After what seems like hours, but in reality was only around twenty minutes, the original nurse came out of the room, removing her gloves and mask. Instantly, Blaine rushed to the nurse and asked her about Kurt, Jon and Alex right behind him.

“Is he okay? What happened to him and the baby?” Blaine nervously asked.

The nurse sighs and braces herself. “I don’t know how to say this. Kurt is fine, he’s lost some blood, but being a hybrid, it was rejuvenated pretty quickly. For your child, I can’t say the same.” The nurse looks down.

 

“Well, what do you mean? Tell us.” Alex demanded, looking desperately at her.  
“The child…didn’t make it. I’m sorry, there was an irregularity in his system that caused placental abruption, effectively cutting off the oxygen and blood supply. If he was brought he earlier, we might have been able to save him, but it was too late.” The nurse finally finished, waiting for the outburst.

Blaine stood there, stunned, staring at the ground, fist rhythmically clenching and unclenching.

“What do you mean, irregularity in his system?” Jon screamed.

“There may have been a vampire poison involved.” The nurse confirmed.

“No…” Blaine whispered, lifting his head looking to his parents. “No…” He repeated, looking around frantically.

“Blaine…” Jon trailed as his son was about to burst.

“NO! NO, YOU’RE FUCKING LIEING TO ME! NO!” Blaine screamed as he began to run to the room that Kurt was currently in.

Jon grabbed Blaine around the waist before he could get far and held him tight to his chest, turning Blaine’s head into his chest.

“No…no…my baby…” Blaine sobbed into his father’s shirt, grabbing for dear life.

“I know Blaine, let it out. It’s okay.” Jon consoled as he put his hand on Blaine’s head, rocking him back and forth. He looked to his crying wife with sad eyes. They seemed to have a silent conversation and Jon looked down at his un-consolable son. “Thank you, nurse. Please tell us when Kurt is in his room, I expect it to be a private room. We will discuss what will happen with the child when everything is calmed down.” Jon told the nurse who nodded.

“It will take about an hour to get him settled. We gave him a sedative to sleep. He will wake in a couple of hours.” The nurse informed them and entered the room, leaving the devastated family in the waiting room.

Jon silently lifted his son and sat down with him in his lap, allowing his boy to cry. Alex sat next to them and carded her hands through Blaine’s hair.  
“My baby boy…” Alex whispered to no one in particular, watching as the world around her son shattered.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt woke up with a start, he shot up and immediately regretted it as a sharp pain went thought is abdomen. “Ow.” Kurt complained as he looked around the strange room. “What the hell?” He questioned.

“Kurt?” Kurt looked to his left to find Blaine sitting in a chair right up near is hospital bed.

“Blaine? What’s going on? The last thing I remember is pain…and now I’m in a…hospital? Oh god, did I go into labor early? Is she here? Where is she? Is she alright?” Kurt was asking too many question for Blaine to handle so Alex spoke up.

“Kurt, sweetie, we have to tell you something.” Alex gently told Kurt while grabbing his hand.

“Huh?” Kurt’s smile slowly vanished as he looked at everyone’s sad faces. “What happened? Blaine?” He looked to Blaine then to Alex.

“I’m sorry, baby, you lost the baby. Someone poisoned you and it caused your placenta to rip open. There was no time to save her. I’m so sorry, honey.” Alex’s face was morose as she watched the plethora of emotions on Kurt’s face.

“My b-b-baby is g-g-gone?” Kurt questioned, tears running down his face. “W-What do you mean she’s gone?” He cried out looking at his mate. “B-Blaine?” At the sound of his mate’s distress, Blaine jumped into the bed and pulled Kurt into his arms.

“I’m so sorry, baby, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t save her. I should’ve brought you here sooner. It’s all my fault. It’s okay. I’m here.” Blaine shushed Kurt and rocked him and Kurt’s cries tore through his throat.

“Our baby! Our baby is gone.” Kurt sobbed as he tried to get his breath.

“I know love, I know. Breath baby, you need to breath.” Blaine held Kurt’s face with both hands and simulated proper breathing. Once Kurt started to breathe properly, Blaine kissed his mate and put his arms around his shoulders and allowed Kurt to cry into his shoulder.

“Our daughter. I lost our daughter…” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s shoulder.

Blaine looked to his parents with teary eyes, trying to get comfort that would ultimately not help at all.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Quinn, status update, go.” Quinn and Finn sat in front of Sue.

“Well, it appears the poison worked and Kurt lost the child.” Quinn reported.

“Nice job, head bitch, phase one complete.” Sue smiled, looking at her two pawns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! I know, what have I done? Don't despare, all will be happy soon enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a warning: There is really badly written smut in here. Just to warn ya.

Chapter 6

It has been a week since Jon told the whole coven about the devastating news and the heartbroken couple still refused to see anybody.

"We haven't seen them in a week, guys." David complained while some members were hanging out in the entertainment room.

"Yeah, it doesn't help that Blaine is being a protective alpha-like mate. I came near the door and I heard Blaine growling. I wasn't even going to knock. It's crazy." Thad exclaimed.

"Of course we haven't seen them, they lost their baby that Kurt was carrying for five months. How the hell would you react if you lost someone? Would be waltzing out here dancing and singing? No, you would be doing exactly what they are which is mourning. Please stop talking about them and let them mourn in peace." Jeff ranted from his chair in the corner, rocking a sleepy Jakob back-and-forth.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to see people for months if it was up to me." Nick agreed as he rubbed Jeff's back soothingly.

"I agree, we need to give them as much time as they want and need to mourn. Leave them alone and stop talking about it. We have a meeting with the McKinley Coven in a couple of weeks to discuss what happened with Kurt." Wes looked to the other occupants of the room and waited for all of them to nod before turning back to reading his book.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Baby?" Blaine called with a hesitant tone as he walked into his and Kurt's room. "Kurt, are you okay?" He whispered as he noticed his mate's vacant eyes and unmoving position on the bed.

Blaine looked to his mate for a couple of minutes, hoping to get a response. Like the previous days, no sound came as Kurt remained unmoved, staring at the picture of the only ultrasound that was taken of their daughter. Blaine sighed and sat down next to Kurt.

"Come here." Blaine murmured as he grabbed Kurt by the waist and pulled him to his chest, feeling the signs of crying. "I know honey, I know." Blaine comforted and kissed his mates head, holding him tighter and letting him cry.

After a while of crying, Kurt finally seemed to calm enough to speak and turned in Blaine's embrace, looking sadly at him with tearstained cheeks.

"B-Blaine...?" Kurt whispered, looking down.

"What, love?" Blaine answered, cupping Kurt's cheek.

"What are we going to do?" Kurt desperately asked.

"I don't know... we remember her, and become happy, for her." Blaine replied, hugging Kurt to his chest. "Just sleep love. Don't worry about it. Let it out." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and put his chin on top of his head, waiting for Kurt to finally fall asleep.

It took fifteen minutes, but Kurt finally fell asleep and Blaine finally let himself cry, he had to be strong for Kurt. Kurt had lost the most.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Are you sure they're okay with us bringing Jakob? I mean, they just lost a baby. Maybe brining one to them might be a little mean." Nick looked at his mate when he was done.

"No, I asked them and they said it was okay. They need a little happiness in their life." Nick knocked on the door.

After not seeing Blaine for almost two weeks, Nick would assume he wouldn't look so good given the situation. His assumptions were right. Blaine, in layman terms, looked haggard. Which is saying something due to the fact that he is a vampire and they usually don't get bags under their eyes. 

"Hey," Blaine said with as much cheer as he could muster. "Thanks for coming, I think this could help Kurt. Come in." Blaine stepped back and opened the door. "Babe, look who came to see you." Blaine called out. "Just sit on the couch for a second, I'll get him." Blaine turned and went into the bedroom.

"Kurt? Honey, Jeff and Nick came with Jakob to visit." Kurt's head lifted from his book at the mention of Jakob.

"They're here?" Blaine nodded 'yes' to Kurt's question.

"Yes, they came to see us. Let's go meet them." Blaine gently grabbed Kurt's hand and hauled him off the bed.

Blaine and Kurt walked into the living room and watched as Jeff and Nick play with Jakob. Kurt stiffened next to Blaine and he turned around to look at Blaine.

"You don't have to see him if you don't want to." Blaine told Kurt.

"No, no, I need to get over this and this is the first step." Kurt was determined to get through this.

Kurt took a deep breath and walked forward, hugging both Nick and Jeff and sat down, trying to not look at Jakob happily babbling along with whatever is on the TV.  
"So... how are you?" Jeff was trepidatious about asking Kurt about the miscarriage.

"I'm fine, just thankful I survived and made it out okay." Kurt smiled softly when Jakob made a funny face.

Nick noticed Kurt staring at his son and looked quickly to Blaine, making sure Kurt was okay with the question he was going to ask, when he got a nod, he turned around and looked at Kurt.

"Do you want to hold him?" He asked Kurt gently, gauging his response.

Kurt hesitated for a moment before smiling. "Sure, yeah." He held his hands out and inhaled sharply when the baby was deposited into his arms. Kurt slowly hugged Jakob and looked at the baby, tremors wracking his frame.

"Kurt?" Blaine was quickly on alert and kneeled in front of him. "What's the matter? Why are you shaking?" Blaine was seriously concerned about his mate.

Just as the question left Blaine's lips, Kurt began to loudly sob and shake even harder. Almost instantaneously, Jakob was removed from his arms and Blaine engulfed him in a tight hug, rubbing his back. Blaine looked at the stunned couple and by one look, they practically read his mind and swiftly left the room, apologizing on their way out.

"It's okay, baby, you did well, shh, you did so well." Blaine's mantra didn't seem to calm the hysterical vampire as his breathing became labored and sobs wracked his body.   
Blaine just rocked Kurt back-and-forth, hoping that he would succumb to exhaustion and finally have a peaceful sleep.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"It has been two weeks since this tragedy and we still have no leads as to why this happened? Why is that?" Xander demanded with his booming voice.

"Father, we do not know how he got poisoned. We have found no trace evidence of the poison. The nurse said that he ingested the poison within an hour of the symptoms." Jon told his father from his council seat.

"Well, with that information, we'd have to assume that it was someone in the coven, for it was at night and no one outside of the coven are allowed on the premises after daytime has ended. We have to think about questioning all the members that were here an hour before and after the incident. Just a precaution." Cordelia deduced.

"Preposterous, we cannot suggest that one of our own did this!" Xavier cried out from the end of the table.

"I'm just saying, it never hurts to be sure. If they are innocent of any wrong doing, then they would have no problem in aiding the investigation. We all love Kurt and Blaine and we want them to finally feel a sense of relief." Cordelia reasoned.

"I must agree. If it will weed out the possible perpetrators, then so be it." Mathew voiced, next to Xavier.

"Father, it is your call." Jon looked to his dad.

"I believe Cordelia has a point, start to interview and look at our security tapes. Dismissed." Xander said and the council dispersed to do their duties.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Damn it! How did they figure this shit out so fast?" Quinn harshly whispered from the corner. She and Finn have been listening to the council meeting, her blood boiling when they decided to interview the whole coven.

"Face it Quinn, they will figure out it was you and come after you. I told you not to do this!" Finn admonished as Quinn mumbled to herself.

"No, they won't catch me. We're going to Sue and telling her, she'll know what to do." Quinn quickly said.

"Woah, I'm not going anywhere. Quinn, this has gotten out of hand! You need to turn yourself in and hope for mercy. Running away will only make things worse when they find you!" Finn tried to reason with her.

"When I took you as my fake-mate, I expected you to stick by me, not fucking betray me. No, you are coming whether you like it or not. You're a part of this now. We are going to Sue and we are going to go hide and re-group. Come on you stupid human." Quinn grabbed Finn's wrist and yanked him hard, Finn yelled when she began to speed away.

Finn looked back at the receding building in hope that they will find her and stop her. Maybe he had to do something to help, Finn thought as he remembered landmarks to find Dalton once again.

It only took a few minutes to get back to Sue and inform her of the investigation.

"So you're telling me that those council people already figured out there is someone in their coven that is a traitor?" Sue recited the story that Quinn just told. When Quinn nodded, Sue pursed her lips. "Hmm, I underestimated them. They are smarted than I presumed they were. Well, with these circumstances we will have to go somewhere out of state, go into hiding in layman terms." Sue deducted and pointed to Quinn and Finn. "You two, go get the recruits and prepare to leave at dawn. We are going to plan B." They nodded and left the room, leaving a distained Sue looking at the wall.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It has been a month since Kurt lost the baby and Blaine was very concerned. Kurt's moods have been going haywire and Blaine didn't know exactly know what to do. He was first sad, then he had no emotion, then Blaine found himself in his current situation, Kurt straddling him and kissing him like there is no tomorrow.

"Uh, Kurt, as much as I enjoy this, why the sudden libido?' Blaine finally got detached from his mate's mouth and looked concerned at his sudden mood change.

"I just miss you, baby, I want to feel you again, please?" Kurt begged as he rubbed his clothes crotch on Blaine's, his cock hardening at the movement.

Before Blaine could respond, he was naked and Kurt's pussy was rocking on his erection, coating it in his juices. Blaine looked stunned at the wanton look on Kurt's face.  
"Please, I need you. My pussy needs you, Blaine." Kurt's head bent back as the head of Blaine's cock rubbed hard over his clit.

Blaine had no idea where this was coming from, but he would never say no when Kurt looked so desperate. So, he gave in. Blaine quickly flipped Kurt over and licked all over his body, stopping to play and suck his nipples. Kurt's response was a low moan and an arched back.

"Want me to lick your needy pussy, hmm, baby?" Blaine asked as he played with Kurt's clit.

"Yes, yes, eat out my pussy. Please, I need it." Kurt moaned out and Blaine went down and licked broadly up Kurt's pussy lips.

Blaine parted Kurt's pussy with one hand and slowly entered a finger in his clenching hole, alternating between licking and sucking at his clit. Kurt was moaning incessantly as Blaine added another finger and crooked, searching for his sweet spot. Blaine knew he found it when Kurt nearly screamed in ecstasy.

"More, more, please, feels so good." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hair when he gave a particularly hard suck on his clit.

Blaine added another finger and began to speed up his thrusts, permanently sucking on Kurt's clit, intent on making him come. Kurt looked down as Blaine looked up and the two locked gazes.

"Uh, Blaine, you look so fucking hot down there. I'm gonna come. Faster." Kurt screamed as Blaine did just that. 

After only a minutes, Kurt was screaming and his back arched, riding Blaine's face through the orgasm and his pussy squirted all over Blaine's face. Once Blaine's ministrations became too much, he tugged on the head of curls and looked at his mate's soaked face.

"Wow that was amazing. Now it's your turn." Kurt smirked and in a blink of an eye, he had Blaine standing near the edge of the bed with Kurt on his knees on the edge, grabbing Blaine's cock and giving it a broad lick from base to tip.

"Damn, baby." Blaine hissed and Kurt took him to hilt and gave him a hard suck.

Kurt smiled around the cock and looked up and Blaine's giving the look of innocence. Kurt bobbed his head at a steady speed, watching as Blaine leaned his head back, chest stuttering for breath. After a few minutes, Kurt switched to sucking on the head while jacking him off quickly.

"You're going to make me come if you don't stop." Blaine whined as Kurt popped of his cock, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake.

"Wouldn't want that, would we?" Kurt asked as he turned around and bent over, holding both of his cheeks open, showing Blaine his wet pussy. "Want you to fuck me." Kurt demanded as he looked over his shoulder at a flabbergasted Blaine.

Blaine was apprehensive of why Kurt was doing this all of a sudden, but when Kurt gave his look, Blaine's thoughts flew right out of the window as he walked up and shoved his erection in Kurt's waiting pussy.

"So tight, Kurt." Blaine moaned and he started to thrust harshly, hips snapping against Kurt's ass.

"Fuck me faster Blaine, make me take it." Kurt's head dropped as his fists clenched around the sheet, pulling it taut. 

Blaine obliged and began to thrust faster, his body becoming a blur as he sped up and grabbed Kurt's hips and started to pull him on his cock, watching it disappear in the waiting pussy. Blaine's eyes change to bright red as he came closer to climax. He flipped Kurt over on his back and plunged his cock back in and his fangs lengthened and started at the equally red eyes.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Kurt chanted as his hand went to his clit and started ti furiously rub, reaching his peak much faster than before. Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's knees and spread his legs even further, zeroing on his neck.

"Baby, I'm going to comeﾅ" Blaine trailed off as he sped up even more, burying himself to the hilt and feeling the tight heat of Kurt's impeding climax.  
"Bite me, make me yours." Kurt tilted his neck, baring it for his mate to claim.

Blaine didn't need any more inclination as he bent down and bite into his target, hearing and feeling Kurt orgasm and he drank. Kurt's pussy tightened and Blaine gave one final thrust and came in Kurt, moaning at his release. Once his cock softened, Blaine retracted his fangs and licked the wound clean, closing it and lying next to Kurt, pulling him in.  
"Wow, that was amazing, love. But, what was it all about?" Blaine questioned and he looked at Kurt laying his head on his chest.

"I just really missed you." Kurt trailed off as he snuggled his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I miss you too. Love you." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead.

"Love you too." Kurt mumbled before falling asleep.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kurt stared at the one line with distaste. "Damn it" Kurt angrily threw the pregnancy test in the waste bin, storming out of the bathroom and sat on the couch, grumbling to himself.

Kurt couldn't believe that he still wasn't pregnant. Two weeks of vigorous love-making and he still isn't with child. He was getting frustrated with himself and with Blaine. He just needed that one sperm to get through.

Kurt sighed with anger and leaned his head back, resting on the back of the couch, staring at the ceiling. "Why isn't it working?!" Kurt yelled in exasperation, not hearing Blaine opening the door and hearing his tirade.

"What isn't working?" Blaine asked as he walked over to the couch and sitting next to Kurt.

"Umﾅ nothing. We should have sex, yeah, it has to work now." Kurt hoped as he straddled Blaine yet again and kissing him with all his might.

"Hey, Kurt, calm down. Wait, what will work now?" Blaine halted Kurt's advances and held his hips away from grinding down.

"You know, knocking me up, silly. How else will it work?" Kurt spoke as if it was the most practical thing in the world.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean 'knocking you up'? Are you- are you trying to have another baby?" Blaine accused as he looked at Kurt's guilty expression. "You are! I can't believe you would try to do this! We just lost our daughter!" That set Kurt off as he jumped from Blaine's lap and paced in front of him.

"I KNOW! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT! I HAD HER IN MY SOTMACH! SHE WAS GROWING INSIDE OF ME! You'd think I wouldn't remember that!? Is it so bad to want to have another child to fill the void? Our daughter would want us to be happy and move on!" Kurt ended his tirade when he sat on the couch with his head in his hands, crying.

Blaine looked to his mate and instantly felt horrible. He didn't mean to bring up their dead child, but Kurt was being ridiculous.

"Kurt... I didn't mean to upset you. I understand your want, but you have to talk to me about these kind of things. I should be involved if you want a child. I will get you ANYTHING in this world, no matter what it is. You know I would do anything for you. If that includes having another baby so soon, so be it. I only ask that you tell me what you want so we can discuss it. I would love to try and have another child, Kurt. Please look at me." Blaine begged as he grabbed Kurt's wrists and pulled them away from his face.

It took a little convincing, but Kurt eventually gave in and looked at Blaine. He let out a shaky breath and started to speak.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I didn't mean to keep this secret. I just wanted a baby so badly and I knew that you wouldn't want another because we just lost her, but I wanted something to fill this void in my heart. It hurts Blaine. It hurts to think about her and how she could have had a life and I imagine a life with her and it hurts even more. We don't even have a name for her, Blaine. She's our nameless dead child and I can't help but blame myself. I couldn't protect her. I wanted another so I could prove to myself that I can birth a child and protect it. I'm so sorry for lying. So sorry..." Kurt cried as he finished and peered at Blaine through his lashes.

"Baby..." Blaine turned around and grabbed Kurt's face. "I could NEVER be angry at you for wanting another child. I know that losing her was hard, but I think she will understand that we have to move on eventually and having other children isn't going to hurt her. Don't ever feel like it is your fault because it's not. It is the person who poisoned you that did this, not you. You protected that child when she was growing inside of you. You would have been a great Daddy and you will be if you're still up for trying again." Blaine smiled softly when Kurt's head snapped up, eyes wide.

"R-Really? You want to try again?" Kurt's hopeful tone made Blaine chuckle.

"Yes, if you know you're ready, we can start trying again." Blaine confirmed and Kurt jumped on him and kissed him. "But no more lying." Blaine said.  
Kurt nodded quickly and smirked. "Let's start now, hm?" Kurt said in a light tone, wriggling his eyebrows.

"After you, boss." Blaine playfully carried his mate into their bedroom, giggling along the way.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Q, status report." Sue commanded.

"Well, we have around 15 rouges and they are making the stakes and weapons needed. The rouges are completely behind you and will sacrifice themselves for you." Quinn reported.

"Ahh that is music to my ears. Good job Q, your name as Head Bitch precedes you. You have pleased me. Now, onward to planning the onslaught. When this is over, I want every one of this members gone. Leave Curly Q and Princess Hummel to me. I want the satisfaction of killing them myself." Quinn smilied at the praise.  
"Thank you, coach, I try to please." Sue tilted her head slightly.

"The game plan is..." Sue's voice faded as Finn walked swiftly from his hiding spot and went into his room.

Finn paced around and an onslaught of thoughts plagued his mind. He couldn't possibly let this happen, could he? Could he allow an entire coven off vampires just be wiped off the planet because of a crazy bitch and an even crazy smaller bitch? Finn couldn't decide what to do. Either he stays and lets it happen, or he could do something about it. Finn stopped, took a breath and grabbed his coat, opening the door and leaving it ajar, leaving to find the landmarks he remembered.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A couple of days later

Finn finally breathed a sigh of relief when he finally found the Dalton building. He got lost too many times and he was beginning to lose hope he would get there in time. Knowing Sue, she would wait a long time to attack. Finn heaved his tired legs to the gate and rang.

"Hello?" The voice over the intercom asked.

"Hello, it's me, Finn Hudson, I have some urgent news." Finn insistently said.

"Finn? Oh, why didn't you just use the key? Hold on, I'll unlock the gate." As the voice said, the lock clicked and Finn pushed open the gate door, running up the pavement and running through the door.

Finn looked around, trying to remember where Jon's room was located. Sighing in frustration, he finally flagged down a member and asked the direction of the room he needed. Finally making it to the door, a winded Finn knocked loud and fast. Heaving a sigh of relief when the door was open, Finn was face to face with Jon's scary form.  
"Finn? Where the hell have you been? We haven't seen you or Quinn in weeks. Where is Quinn by the way?" Jon was asking too many questions for Finn's slow mind to process, he blurted out the first thing he thought of.

"You need to call a meeting with the council and the whole coven, I have something really important I need to tell you." Finn spoke quickly, sweat breaking out on his forehead.  
Jon looked at the human, eyebrows drawn together in a confusion.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Why are we all here?" Wes asked as he looked around, confused.

"Finn, who has been gone for weeks, suddenly came here and said he has urgent news for us all. Finn, tell us what is the problem." Jon said.  
Finn took a deep breath. "Sue Sylvester sent Quinn and I here to spy on the coven. She wants to take over and she sent us to find weak spots to prey on. Quinn sort of lost it and is like the mini-Sue. Anyway, Sue told Quinn to poison Kurt's drink to kill his baby. I told Quinn to not do it and just get away from Sue, but she wouldn't listen. Kurt and Blaine, I'm so sorry for not stopping here, I tried. Quinn then just took me and went to Sue. They are hiding and creating an army to kill you all and take over. I have no clue when, but she is making a calculated attack on you guys. I came here to warn you so it doesn't happen." Finn breathed a sigh of relief when no one attacked him, he looked around at the stunned coven.

"What?" Blaine whispered harshly, holding a now crying Kurt to his chest. Blaine looked to his father.

For the first time in his immortal life, Jon Anderson had no idea what to do. He was screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It has only been a couple of weeks since Finn's devastating news about Sue and Kurt was still depressed and Blaine didn't know how to make him feel better. The couple were on their couch watching TV when Kurt spoke up.

"I think all of our efforts finally paid off." Kurt whispered as he watched the show. Blaine turned his head, a look of confusion on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine questioned, watching Kurt turn and face him.

"You know, you fucking me about three times a day. We've conceived, Blaine." Kurt's nonchalant tone had Blaine worried.

"Reallyﾅ? Did you take a test?" When Kurt nodded a no, Blaine continued. "How do you know, then?" Kurt looked offended.

"Because, Blaine, I'm throwing up all the time, my emotions are going whack, my stomach is bigger and I just have this feelings. I'd think I know if I'm pregnant or not, I know what it feels like." Kurt snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Blaine looked surprised at Kurt's sudden angry burst and out his arms up in surrender. "Okay, baby, I believe you, let's just take a test to make sure, alright?" Blaine gently explained, wary of making Kurt upset again.

"But, what if it's negative?" Kurt looked down and started to nervously play with his hands.

"What are you talking about? If it is, we can try until it's positive, as long as you want to." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and held them lightly.

"I don't want to lose another child, even if it was an idea of one..." Kurt trailed off and sniffled softly, alerting his mate.

"Baby, listen to me," Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and tilted his head toward his face. "If you feel obligated to have a baby, then we won't have one. Don't feel like you need to have a baby for my sake or to take away the guilt. I know we lost our first baby, but the next one will be loved and conceived from love, not guilt. Please, tell me you want a baby because you want one, not because you feel guilty or sad about losing our first child." When Blaine finished, Kurt couldn't stop the tear from falling out of his eye.

It took a minute for Kurt to gather himself and respond to Blaine. "I want a baby from love, Blaine, but I'm afraid that I will trick myself into thinking I'm pregnant and tell everyone and then I'm not and everyone will be disappointed."

When Kurt looked at Blaine, he had a contemplative look on his face. A minute later, Blaine smiled.

"Well, let's take a test today to make sure. If you are, we celebrate and tell everyone, if you're not, we will have a discussion if we are ready to keep trying. I don't want us to be hasty." Blaine concluded.

Blaine got up and dragged Kurt with him and they both went to the car and drove to the store.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One hour later

"So, one line is no, two lines is yes." Kurt read the label out loud, sticking the stick into the cup and putting the timer for two minutes. "It takes two minutes." Kurt told Blaine and took the stick out of the cu and set it on the towel and staring intently at the white stick.

"Kurt, staring at it won't make it work any faster." Blaine laughed and dragged Kurt to the couch, taking the timer with him.

"I know, but I'm just really anxious." Kurt said while bouncing his knees in a nervous manor.

"I know, I am too but you just have to wait two minutes." Kurt nodded.

Two minutes later, the timer went off and made both vampires jump out of their skin. Not a second later, Kurt ran into the bathroom, closing the door.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked after he didn't hear a noise coming from the bathroom. "Is everything okay?" Blaine knocked on the door in concern, he decided to go in and slowly opened the door and looked inside.

Kurt was sitting on the toilet seat, holding the stick tightly in his hands, staring intently at it. Blaine looked at his mate's stillness and slowly walked over to him and kneeled in front of Kurt.

"Kurt... what does it say?" Blaine asked as gently as he could, searching for his mate's eyes.

"It has two lines... two..." Kurt whispered and looked up slightly to his mate, tears falling down his face, watching Blaine's reaction.

A moment of silence filled the bathroom and a moment later, a loud exhale could be heard has Blaine go to his feet and lifted Kurt off his feet in a crushing hug. Kurt squeaked as he was suddenly lifted and he quickly wrapped his arms and legs around Blaine and his mate twirled him and hugged him tightly.

"Blaine! You're going to crush me! You forget that you're a vampire. Stop twirling me, I'll puke all over you." Kurt laughed out as Blaine stopped and held Kurt's back so he wouldn't fall.

"Sorry, baby, I'm so excited you're pregnant! We're having a baby!" Blaine nearly screamed in excited at the thought of having a little Kurt and Blaine running around.

"We still have to go to the doctor, babe. Just to make sure." Kurt tried to calm Blaine's demeanor. "We just have to be 100% sure. I don't want to make anyone excited for nothing." Blaine nodded and agreement and walked Kurt to the living room and sat him on the couch.

"Well, for now, I'm going to be protective Daddy." Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine softly.

"Okay, now Daddy-to-be, take me to the doctors!" Blaine smiled widely and yet again carried Kurt to the car, Kurt protesting the whole journey.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sue's hideout

"It seems that we are in a predicament. One that I don't prefer to be in. You had one job, Quinn." Sue's voice boomed.

"I killed the damn baby, Sue. I don't know what happened. I didn't think that they would suspect me so quickly." Quinn was pissed that she was almost caught.

"Well, you didn't do a good job, hm? It looks like you almost ruined my plans. We were almost caught and now we have to stay here, in hiding. You know how much humiliation I have to go through now? Where's Pillsbury Dough Boy?" Sue suddenly asked.

Quinn was caught off-guard by Sue's question. "I don't know, the last time I saw him was when we got... here..." Quinn trailed off and had a realization.

"Look at this, Man-Boobs left and probably is at Dalton right now telling them of our plans. Quinn, you disappoint me greatly. You couldn't keep Dumbo in check for more than a day? I wonder who is the vampire is in the relationship. You let a human get the better of you. You are not as good as a believed. Leave me and send in Hunter, maybe someone else would be better suited for your position." Sue demanded, waving her hand. Quinn stuttered and rushed out of the office. "Guess I have to do this by myself now." Sue thought as she looked out the window.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
First month of pregnancy

"So, how are you feeling, Kurt?" Doctor Joyce asked as she sat in front of Kurt and Blaine.

"Well, I'm feeling like I did the first time. My stomach got a little bigger since I took the test. I'm throwing up and my emotions are kind of going crazy." Kurt warily laughed, giving an apologetic look to his mate who in turn squeezed his hand.

The doctor smiled sweetly at the affection between the couple and cleared her throat, getting their attention. "Well, it sounds like you are doing great. Let's get you up on the chair and see how the baby is growing." She patted chair and turn the machine on.

Once Kurt was settled, he lifted his shirt and laid back. The doctor put some gel on his stomach and put the wand on top. After a minute of moving the wand around Kurt's stomach, the doctor stopped and turned the screen toward the couple.

"Here is the baby, it looks like a bean because it's only the first month and here is the heartbeat." The doctor pushed a button and the room was filled with a rhythmic beating.

"Oh my." Kurt said and looked at the screen in amazement. He turned his attention to Blaine when he made a strangled sound and was shocked to see tears freely flowing down his face. "Blaine?" Kurt was hesitant by Blaine's sudden outburst of emotion.

Blaine looked to Kurt when he heard his name called and smiled as widely as he could and lifted Kurt's hand and kissed his hand.

"I'm fine, Kurt, I'm just very happy right now. That's our baby's heartbeat. There is a little person we made in there." Kurt smiled at Blaine's ridiculous rant and looked back to the doctor.

"Sorry, he's just excited to have another chance at having a baby." Kurt apologized.

"Aw, it's okay. I understand how it must feel, especially after what you two went through. It's okay to be excited. Every parent is. Now, I want you to make sure to not stress yourself out too much and keep a good blood supply and food supply and don't forget that you are eating for two. Don't exert too much energy either. You may be a vampire, but you still need your rest." The doctor told Kurt and turned to Blaine. "And I expect you to make sure he follows these rules." Blaine nodded as the doctor talked.

Once the doctor was certain the boys would follow her instructions she continued. "Good, I want to see you every month so I can document your progress. I will see you in one month." The doctor told the couple as Kurt got off the chair and pulled his shirt down and grabbed Blaine's hand and got his appointment card and thanked her as they left and headed toward their car.

"I love you." Blaine blurted out as he got into the driver's seat.

"I love you too, you sap. Let's get home, I need a nap." Blaine chuckled and began to drive.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One week later

"We gathered you all here because Kurt and I have an announcement." Blaine called a meeting with the council and the whole coven and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Kurt is expecting. We went to the doctors last week to confirm it." Blaine smiled as the room cheered and he pulled Kurt tight into his chest.

"Wow! You're really going to have another baby?" Jeff excitedly said from his position on the couch, holding Jakob.

"I'm so happy for you guys! You deserve this!" Thad jumped up and walked up to Kurt, as did most of the Warblers.

Blaine, now being the over-protective Dad, watched as Kurt stiffened slightly as their friend ran up on him. He lightly growled and got in front of Kurt and held him behind him, red eyes glaring down the perceived predators. The room was silent as the Warblers stood stunned at Blaine's display. Kurt sighed and put his hand on Blaine's arm and rubbed up to his neck, calming the festering vampire instinct itching to be released.

"Blaine, stop being over protective. They just were a little too close in my space. It's fine." Kurt pleaded and Blaine relaxed, red eyes fading back into golden hazel, muscles relaxing and fangs retracting.

Blaine took a moment to look at his friends. "Sorry guys. I guess I'm just really protective about him now. I need to make sure that nothing like what happened happens again. I'm learning to control it." Blaine apologized and the Warblers nodded.

"It's fine Blaine, we all understand your sense of need to protect him and your child. We will just need to remember to keep our distance and aid you in keeping him safe." Wes concluded and the others agreed.

Blaine smiled and hugged Wes. "Thank you, Wes." He turned to see his parents in the corner. "If you'll excuse us, we need to talk to my parents." Blaine nodded and grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to where his parents were.

"I'm so happy for you two. You deserve another chance. I'm going be a grandma." Alex exclaimed as she hugged both Kurt and Blaine and put her hand on Kurt's slightly protruded stomach. "Oh my! Jon, we're going to be grandparents! How exciting." She looked at her husband.

"That's so good for you guys. I'm happy you decided to try again. I know the tragedy wasn't that long ago. Are you two ready again?" Jon asked both of them.

"Yes, Blaine and I both talked about it for a while and decided that we are ready. We've actually been trying for a while. About a month or so." Alex smiled and practically jumped out of her skin in excitement.

"It looks like Alex is ready for this baby. Calm down, Alex, you're going scare them." Jon put a calming hand his wife's shoulder and looked at his son. "Congrats, son. This is a good thing. You guys are going through something that should be treasured forever. This child will be loved.

Blaine hugged Jon and his mother with a teary smile. "Thank you. I'm excited but I should get Kurt to bed. The doctor said he should rest and not exert too much energy." Blaine lifted Kurt and cradled him much to Kurt's protest.

"Damn it Blaine, put me down! I can walk!" Were Kurt's screams as they faded down the hallway.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Third month

"Honestly, it's not fair that this pregnancy is accelerated because we're both vampires. I look like a freaking whale already. I'm only three months in this. I wasn't this big the first time." Kurt moan out a complaint the morning of his three month check-up. 

"You're not a whale. You're eating much more which is a good thing because that means you're keeping our baby healthy. You look healthy not fat." Blaine tried to compliment and calm his hormonal mate but to no avail.

"Fuck you for doing this to me. I'm a fucking whale. I have to go out and get new clothes because nothing fits!" Kurt screamed as he tore on of his shirts, eyes red and fangs showing.

Blaine sighed as he watched Kurt loses temper yet again and now his target are his own clothes. Blaine knows that once the tirade is over, Kurt will regret it and feel even guilty. He slowly walked up to his angry mate and grabbed the article clothing that was about to ripped apart and set it down. Kurt's eyes were still a bright red and his fangs sharpened when Blaine took away the shirt.

Kurt glared hard at his mate. "Give me my shirt." He demanded as he went to grab it from the chair, but Blaine was faster and he put the shirt behind him. Kurt grumbled and sat defiantly on the couch and crossed his arms.

"Baby, you can't just rip up your clothes. In three months' time you will be able to fit in them again. We just need to get you a couple of sweats and shirts to tide you over until that time. Nothing to go rip up your clothes for." Blaine gently chided Kurt who get even angrier.

"Don't chide me like I'm a fucking five-year-old, Blaine Anderson. It's not my fault that I'm getting fat, it's yours! Maybe if you were in my potion you would feel the same." Kurt yelled as he walked to the bedroom and slammed the door. 

Blaine looked at the closed door and sighed yet again. He got up and knocked on the door.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I'm not trying to chide you or treat you like a child. I'm just trying to save your clothes, that's all. Please open the door so we can talk about this. We have to go to the doctors in a little bit." Blaine pleaded for a few minutes before he heard a shuffle in the room and Kurt slowly opened the door.

Kurt moved out of the way and walked to the bed and sat down a look of defiance still in his eyes. Blaine sat next to him and grabbed his hands.

"Look at me." Blaine gently prodded and continued when Kurt looked at him. "I know it's hard. I know you don't feel handsome and you feel fat but the thing is, if you vehemently believe that, why am I still here? I don't think you're anything but beautiful and the fact that you are carrying my child for the second time is incredible. I sometimes wish that I could take your place to feel how you feel. I'm sorry I can't do that. You should be excited to be able to carry a baby. Not many gay couple can have a biological child like we are. Just remember that we have a little angel due in two months, alright? Now, we have to leave for the doctors." Blaine concluded and wiped the tears from Kurt's eyes and helped him to his feet. "You can borrow one of my shirts until we get you more." Kurt smiled sadly and he was handed the shirt.

"Okay." Was Kurt's response as they left for the doctor's office.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fifth month

It was two in the morning and Blaine was at his whit's end. Kurt was in his last month of pregnancy and he was, in a sense of words, more hormonal and testy then the first time he was with child. That's not to say that it's a bad thing. Most of the time Kurt is very happy and never demanded much in terms of the pregnancy. This night is not one of those lights. Kurt woke Blaine with insistent poking and a mantra of his name.

Blaine was on the cusp of deep sleep when Kurt decided to wake him. Being the over protective father he is, Blaine practically shot up from his position and looked around for the threat. When a threat wasn't found, Blaine became confused and looked to his mate.

"What's wrong?!" Blaine demanded as he looked over his mate.

"Nothing, I had this weird dream about pickles and now I really want some. We ran out so I need you to go to a store and get me some." Kurt demanded as he looked at the bewildered look on Blaine's face.

"You want me to go to the store at two in the morning to get you some pickles because of a dream?" Blaine confirmed, irritation in his voice.

"Yes, Blaine, now I need a pickle. Do you want me to starve?" Kurt asked.

Blaine knew that tone and he knew what was coming next. Kurt was using the guilt card. Kurt knew that Blaine would not say no if he did that. 

"No, I don't want you to starve. Okay, I'll go get you some pickles. Just, please calm down and don't get up." Blaine gave in and sleepily got out of the bed and stretched. He scratched the back of his head and got up and put a shirt on.

"Thank you, babe, I love you." Kurt said in a sweet tone.

Yet another change in emotion in the last minute Blaine thought as he kissed Kurt on the lips and grumbled a 'you're welcome' and grabbed his keys and went to the store.

Ten minutes later

Blaine groaned as he finally entered the house after looking for a store open at two in the morning and finally finding one and buying the type of pickle that Kurt likes. He walked in and took a pickle out of the jar and put the rest in the fridge.

Once Blaine opened the door, he noticed Kurt had -in the last ten minutes- fallen back asleep and apparently forgot about his ordeal ten minutes prior.

"Of course..." Blaine trailed as he eats the pickle and laid back down and pulled Kurt back into his chest and snuggled his pregnant mate, falling back asleep.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One week later

Kurt was enjoying the foot massage that Blaine was currently giving him. The last couple of days have been extra hard on him and he was sure that he was going into labor any day now. His back was always sore, his stomach seemed to balloon overnight, he couldn't get up without assistance and his feet were permanently swollen. It was nice when Blaine massaged them. They were bonding.

"Blaine, I need to pee." Kurt said as he put his hand on his stomach.

"Okay, baby, hold on." Blaine responded and got up and held his hands out for Kurt to grip.

Kurt thanked Blaine as he tightly gripped his hands and Blaine heaved him from the couch. The second Kurt got up, a searing, sharp pain radiated from the bottom of his stomach and he doubled over with one of his hands landing where the pain seemed to pulsate.

"Blaine!" Kurt breathed out in pain.

"What!?" he replied instantly.

"It hurts..." Kurt moaned in pain as another pain ripped through his stomach. "Holy shit it hurts." Kurt doubled over and feel back on the couch.

Blaine looked at his distressed mate in fear and shock. He had no idea what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
“Blaine. Blaine. BLAINE! GET WITH THE PROGRAM HERE!” Kurt yelled at the top of his lungs as he stared at his dumbfounded mate.

Blaine quickly blinked at his mate’s yelling and looked at his face. “Shit, babe, hold on. I’m going to get my parents!” Blaine rushed as he ran to his parent’s room, knocking quickly and loudly.

“What is with the knocking, Blaine?” Jon demanded as he opened the door and looked at his distressed son.

“K-Kurt is in labor!” Blaine stuttered as his breathing became quick.

“Really!? Come on son. We need to get him to the hospital. Alex, Kurt is in labor, let’s go!” Jon instructed as he and his son and mate ran into the room.

Blaine sent a mass text to the coven telling them the news and to go to hospital as he entered the room and found Kurt sitting in pain. Alex immediately sat next to Kurt and grabbed his hand and pulled his hair from his sweating forehead.

“It hurts.” Kurt whispered as another contraction ripped through his stomach.

“I know sweetheart. It’s going to get worse. Just keep breathing.” Alex consoled while looking at her son.

Blaine knelt in front of Kurt and put his hands on the tensed stomach, feeling the muscles tighten. “Babe, can you walk?” He asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine. “I don’t think so. It hurts too much.” Kurt winced as the contraction stopped.

“Blaine you just have to carry him. I don’t want him to walk.” Jon told his son as he made a hospital bag. Alex got up to help her husband.

Blaine nodded at Jon’s suggestion and got up. “Kurt, put your arms around my neck. I’m going to carry you to the car.” He gently prodded Kurt to turn and put his arm under Kurt’s knees and back and slowly lifted him into his chest, conscious of his protruding stomach.

“I’m tired, Blaine.” Kurt whimpered in pain and he laid his head on Blaine’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“It’s okay.” Blaine kissed the top of Kurt’s head. “Just rest, love.” He looked to his parents.

Getting a sleeping Kurt in and out of a car was hard enough, now Kurt was practically screaming in the wheelchair in the waiting room. Blaine’s father wasn’t making it easier by yelling at the nursing staff to ‘hurry up.’

“You need to get him back there. Did you not hear me? He is in labor. Unless you want an angry vampire and his pregnant mate to have a baby on your floor, I suggest you get it into gear. Now!” Jon demanded the frazzled nurse.

Blaine got up and walked over to his father, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Dad, please calm down. You know yelling at the nurse isn’t going to make this go faster.” Blaine tried to calm Jon.

Just as Jon was about to retort, a nurse called Kurt’s name and they quickly wheeled him into his room. After he was dressed and laying in the bed, Kurt was looked over by the nurse.

“It looks like your contractions are quite a bit apart. Sorry to say, but this labor will be a long one. You haven’t dilated yet. I won’t be able to give you pain medication until you are at least 7 centimeters dilated” The nurse looked sympathetic at Kurt’s face of pain.

“You mean I have to sit here in pain for hours!?” Kurt yelled in frustration. “Fuck!” he exclaimed as another contraction hit him and Blaine rushed over to his side, holding his hand.  
“I know it’s bad, Kurt, but think about the fact that we will soon have our little baby in our arms. One we can spoil to no end and love. You just have to get through a couple of hours of pain.” Blaine soothed his hurt mate, kissing him gently.

“It hurts. It’s going to get worse, Blaine. I don’t know if I can handle it.” Kurt was terrified of the worse pain that he will surely feel.

The nurse watched the interaction. “If the pain gets too unbearable, we will do some exercises to relieve it. Just push the red button next to you if you think the pain is too much or if you feel like pushing. Remember that if you feel the urge, don’t push, push the button.” The nurse told Kurt who nodded. “Al right, if you need anything, just push the button. I’ll be back in about an hour to check on you and the baby.” The nurse closed the door.

“Come lay with me Blaine, please.” Kurt begged as he moved over to make room on the small bed. 

Blaine looked skeptical. “I don’t think I’m allowed to do that…” He trailed off as he noted the look on Kurt’s face.

“Are we going to go through the logistics, Blaine? I’m in fucking labor. They will live. I need you right now.” Kurt demanded as Alex handed him some ice.

“Blaine, do as Kurt says. He doesn’t need to stress himself out any more than needed. The only thing he needs to concentrate on his having a baby. That is a hard thing to do. Whatever he asks for, do it.” Jon harshly told his son.

Blaine looked sheepishly at his father and crawled in the bed and laid behind his mate. “What do you need?” Blaine asked Kurt, putting his hands on the bump and started to gently massage the tensed muscles.

“Just hold me.” Kurt whispered as Alex wiped his forehead. “This is going to be a bumpy ride.” He said and Blaine kissed the back of his neck.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
8 hours later

“I FUCKING HATE YOU, BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!” Kurt yelled while crying with pain.

Blaine’s hand was being crushed by his distraught mate. Within eight hours, Kurt had gone from sleeping, to crying and screaming in pain. He kicked out Jeff and Nick two hours ago and is now crushing Blaine’s hand. He was glad he was a vampire or his hand would have been broken by now. He was trying to calm Kurt down and do his breathing exercises, but to no avail. He just took the yelling and keep trying to soothe Kurt. This seemed to anger him more.

“Don’t fucking tell me to calm down. I’m going to pop a kid out and I’m allowed to yell! Fuck this hurts.” Kurt seemed to sit up during his tirade and is now holding his back.  
“Here, let me rub your back.” Blaine said as he sat behind Kurt, prodding him forward and started to massage his back.

“Are you feeling a little, sweetheart?” Alex asked calmly.

Kurt looked at her. “Yeah… I’m sorry for yelling. It is just like I can’t control my emotions.” He leaned back and rested back into Blaine’s chest and turned his face into his chest.

Blaine wrapped his arms protectively around his mate and kissed his forehead. “When is the nurse coming back?” He asked his father.

"In a few minutes." He replied.

Just as Jon finished his sentence, the nurse came into the room with another nurse who had a cart with her.

“Who is ready for some pain relief?” The nurse cheerfully said, looking at the occupants of the room.

“Okay, Kurt I need to check how dilated you and see how the baby is doing. After I do that, you have the medicine and the rest is easy. You will meet your baby in a couple of hours.” The nurse smiled when Kurt sighed a sigh of relief.

“Finally.” Kurt said.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 hours later

“Well, the nurse was right about this going fast. I think I need to push.” Kurt said out-of-the-blue.

The occupants of the room looked sharply to Kurt and Blaine rushed over to the bed and grabbed Kurt’s hands.

“Really!? You have to push? Right now? Oh god, I’m not ready. We’re not ready. No, you have to keep the baby in. You ha-” Blaine was cut-off with Kurt’s hand over his mouth.  
“Babe, you need to calm down. I can’t hold the baby in. It has to come out and that time is now. Please stop freaking out, you’re making me freak out.” Kurt pleaded and Blaine nodded.

Jon pushed the button and within a few minutes, their nurse came bustling in.

“Is something wrong?” She asked.

“I need to push.” Kurt replied and the nurse shook her head.

‘Okay, let me go get the doctor and we will get the show on the road.” The nurse left and came back in with the doctor in her scrubs.

“Hello Kurt, I’m Doctor Shannon. I’ll be delivering your baby today. Now, are we ready to have this baby?” She look at the nervous couple. “It’s okay to be scared. Most first time parents are. I will help you through this step by step.” She looked at Jon and Alex. “Are you the Grandparents?” They both nodded. “Good, I need your help.” She ushered them over to the bed.

Shannon went over to the two nurses by the baby station and gave them their instructions. When she finished, she grabbed a cart and wheeled it over and sat in front of Kurt.  
“Now, I need you to put your feet in the stirrups.” She instructed Kurt and helped him position his legs. “Now, Daddy, I need you to sit behind him and allow him to lean on you and Grandparents, I need you to be on either side of him and hold his legs when necessary.” Shannon told them as she sets up the light and puts on her gloves. She checked Kurt one final time.

“You seem to be fully dilated which is good. Now, I want you to push on the contraction as hard as you can for 10 seconds. Bare down as hard as you can. You have to keep pushing on each contraction. If you need to stop for a minute, that’s okay. This is at your pace. You are setting the pace for this. Listen to your body, okay?” Shannon finished and Kurt shakily nodded and swallowed hard.

The first contraction hit and Kurt pushed with all his might, bearing down silently as the doctor counted down from ten. When she hit one, he let out a big breath and fell back into Blaine.

“I don’t think I can do this. This hurts too much.” Kurt cried as another contraction hit.

“It will all be over soon Kurt, I promise. You just have to get through this pushing and we can meet our baby.” Blaine coached as Kurt pushed again.  
After an hour of pushing, Kurt started to lose his resolve. 

“This baby isn’t coming out!” Kurt yelled through a push. He fell back into Blaine for the millionth time that night as the tiredness swept over him.  
“I know it doesn’t feel like progress but we are getting closer, Kurt. I can almost feel the baby’s head now.” Shannon confirmed.

Kurt whined as another contraction hit him at full force. “C’mon, Kurt, just a couple more and we can finally meet our baby!” Blaine coached as he gently pushed Kurt forward to push.

A couple of pushes and Shannon finally announced that the head is visible and Kurt has to give two good pushes.

“You two grab his legs and push them toward him and Blaine you need to keep him up by gently pushing on his middle back. Kurt, two more and this baby will be born. You’re almost done.” Shannon’s nurse got a towel and obediently waited to catch the baby. “Kurt, give me a nice big push.” She instructed.

Kurt heaved and screamed as he felt searing pain and pressure as he pushed harder.

“It hurts! Oh god it fucking burns! Make it stop!” Kurt screamed as his eyes turned scarlet and his fangs appeared.

Blaine watched in amazement as Kurt gave his final big push and birthed his child. He almost missed the doctor telling them his baby was born as Kurt fell for the last time against him.

“It’s a boy!” Shannon announced. Jon and Alex started to cry and Blaine gently got up and laid Kurt down, going over to the doctor. “Do you want to cut the cord, Dad?” Shannon asked and Blaine instantly nodded. He was handed the scissors and she showed him where to cut.

The nurse suctioned out the baby’s nose and mouth and a piercing scream was heard throughout the room. A set of healthy lungs. Blaine looked to Kurt and noticed his droopy eyes zeroed in on the baby. The nurse brought the baby to the station and cleaned him, weighed him and swaddled him in a blue blanket.

“Here’s Daddy.” The nurse cooed as she put the baby in Kurt’s waiting arms.

Blaine looked in aww as he watched his mate finally holding their child. There was nothing in the world that could beat this scene. The look Kurt was giving the baby was pure love and Blaine was the happiest he could be that they finally have what they wanted for so long. With all the loss the faced, Blaine could finally say that his life was complete.  
Jon went to his son and gave him a crushing hug. “I’m so happy for you, son. You and Kurt deserve this and I’m glad I was here to witness it. Your mother and I will leave you to get acquainted with your child. Call us when you are ready for visitors.” Jon said as he kissed Kurt of on the forehead and the baby’s. Alex did the same and they quietly left the room, leaving the couple and their new addition.

The baby had quieted down and Kurt was looking down at him and talking to him in a hushed voice. Blaine apparently spaced out because he heard his mate call his name.  
“Blaine, are you crying?” Kurt laughed, letting the baby grab his finger.

“Huh? Yes, I am. I’m so happy and grateful for you right now.” Blaine walked over to the bed and sat next to Kurt, touching his baby’s cheek. He let out a breath when the baby grabbed his finger and held tight.

“I think he know who you are.” Kurt playfully said. “As you were saying?”

“I’m just so happy right now. You gave birth to our child even after all the bad. I’m so grateful for you giving me and us a little baby. I just can’t wait to be a Dad.” Blaine was crying when he finished and Kurt smiled and kissed his mate.

“Well, I’m Daddy and your Papa. What are we going to name him?” Kurt asked as he shifted slightly, rousing the baby who began to make a face of discomfort. “Ah, don’t cry my little prince. Daddy has to get comfortable too.” Kurt gently rocked the baby until he settled down and fell back asleep.  
“I liked Gabriel for a boy since I was little. It’s a pretty name and a good name for when he takes over the chair when I step down.” Blaine suggested as he pushed the curly hair off of the baby’ forehead.

“I like that name. I guess you’re little Gabriel, sweet prince. Poor thing has Papa’s hair. I’m sorry for that.” Kurt laughed as Blaine scoffed and looked offended.

“I’m sure our hair mixed will give him the perfect head of hair. He has my unruly curls mixed with your thick locks. I happen to like my hair.” Blaine retorted and smiled.

“I do to when it’s not swimming in hair gel, Mr. Dapper.” Kurt ran his hand through Blaine’s un-gelled hair. “I love it when you let them out to breath. You can find a balance without killing your hair in gel. Gabriel will not learn hair care from you.” Kurt quipped and he kissed Gabriel’s nose.

“We can decided who does what when he grows up a bit. Right now I just want to enjoy him. Give him up, it’s Papa’s turn.” Blaine made grabby hands and Kurt rolled his eyes and handed Gabriel over. “Now, you need to rest and I’ll take him out to meet everyone.” Blaine said as he got up and headed toward the door.

“You better bring my baby back in one piece, Blaine Anderson!” Kurt’s demand became softer as Blaine closed the door and smiled at his mate’s antics.

“Let’s go meet your Grandparents, Aunts and Uncles, hm?” Blaine suggested to Gabriel who was alert and looking around.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once everyone met Gabriel, Blaine noticed how irritated he was becoming and decided it was good to go back to the room and feed him. His parents followed and they quietly entered the room, as to not disturb a sleeping Kurt.

“Do we know if he is a pure of a hybrid?” Jon asked and he held his grandson and rocking him back and forth.

“The doctor said he was pure. Which shocked me because Kurt is a hybrid and I’m pure. The human gene is pretty strong in Kurt.” Blaine answered, getting a bottle of blood ready for Gabriel.

“Well, we would love him either way. The fact that he is pure makes it a little easier to feed. We do have to be careful with sun exposure until he grows up a little and we can work on getting him tolerable to it.” Alex added from her chair.

“Thank you guys for being here and helping us. We don’t know a lot about taking care of a baby, let alone a pure blooded vampire baby. I’m grateful for your help.” Blaine twisted the nipple on the bottle and took Gabriel from his father and putting it to his mouth. Gabriel quickly latched on and started to suck greedily.

Blaine laughed softly at his son. “You’re hungry, huh? My sweet prince.” Blaine murmured, forgotten that his parent were still there.

“Sweet prince?” Jon looked at Blaine with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, yeah, that’s just a name Kurt called him and it stuck. I think he’s just happy that he survived. I can tell he is going to be spoiled.” Blaine smiled sadly as he removed the bottle and draped Gabriel over his shoulder and patted his back firmly.

“Well, we are all happy he is here. We all can’t wait to spoil him. He is going to be so loved and protected.” Alex said and put out her hands once Gabriel burped. “Give me my grandbaby, mister.” She demanded playfully as Blaine smiled and handed Gabriel over.

“I just can’t wait to be a dad.” Blaine said and Jon agreed and put his arm over his sons’ shoulder.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One month later

Being a parent has changed Kurt and Blaine’s life. Having a newborn is rewarding yet difficult. Gabriel was a relatively easy baby to take care off. He only cried when he was hungry and needed a changing and he liked to be held and slept through most of the night. His eyes became scarlet a week ago and Kurt and Blaine were told that the scarlet will go away when he is around one years old. 

To put it short, Gabriel is an easy going baby and the new parents were grateful for that.

“Ugh.” Kurt whined as he heard Gabriel’s cries from the nursery. Since they are both vampires, there is no need to have a baby monitor. When his cries didn’t subside, Kurt dragged himself out of the bed, quickly kissed a sleeping Blaine, and went into the nursery.

The nursery was a pale purple and decorated with high end baby furniture, toys and a closet full of designer clothes. Kurt was proud of how the room turned out and was grateful for Blaine’s pocket book because he wouldn’t have been able to afford it any other way. Kurt smiled as he walked up to the crib and lifted his screaming child from the bed.

“What’s wrong, my sweet prince?” Kurt cooed as he rocked Gabriel. “Are you dirty?” Kurt asked as he checked Gabriel’s diaper. “No, then you must be hungry. Let’s get you something to eat then.” Kurt continued to talk to his son as he grabbed a bottle of blood from the cooler. He sat in the rocking chair and watched as his son drink from the bottle.

While he was rocking the baby, Kurt began to hum a lullaby and leaned his head on the chair and looked down lovingly at his child. Once the bottle was empty, Kurt put Gabriel over his shoulder and began to pat his back. He looked up when he heard the door open and smiled when Blaine came through and sat in front of him.

“What are you doing up?” Kurt asked as Gabriel let out a little burp.

“Just wanted to see how my boys are doing.” Blaine replied as Kurt shifted Gabriel into a cradle.

“We’re fine. He was just hungry. I couldn’t live with myself if I ignored his cries.” Kurt looked at his baby boy and he slept.

“Kurt,” Blaine prompted and he continued when Kurt looked at him. “You know I love you right?” He asked and smiled when he got a nod. “And I love the fact that you birthed our child and I’m the luckiest person alive to have you and Gabriel. I love you even when you get a little bitchy. I love you when you get kind of quirky. I love you when you let go and smile. I just love you and I’m so happy that you decided to be my mate for life. I’m blessed that I have you and I’m even more blessed that we have a child after the first one we lost. I know we swore our love and became mates already, but I know you are a hopeless romantic and I want to ask you something very important to tie everything up.”

Kurt’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion at Blaine’s speech and paused. “What do you mean tie everything up?” He asked as he looked at his mate.

Blaine took a deep breath and locked eyes with Kurt.

“What I’m saying is that we should make it official and show everyone our love. So, Kurt Hummel,” Blaine said as he reached in his pocket and took out a ring. “Will you do the pleasure of marrying me?” Blaine finally asked as he looked at his shocked mate and hopefully fiancée.

“… What?” Kurt whispered as he looked at Blaine.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

On the last chapter: 

Blaine took a deep breath and locked eyes with Kurt.

"What I'm saying is that we should make it official and show everyone our love. So, Kurt Hummel," Blaine said as he reached in his pocket and took out a ring. "Will you do the pleasure of marrying me?" Blaine finally asked as he looked at his shocked mate and hopefully fiancé.

"… What?" Kurt whispered as he looked at Blaine.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After a few beats of silence, Blaine looked at his mate’s stunned expression. He waited a few more seconds and spoke up when Kurt still sat in silence.

“Babe? Are you okay?” The concerned tone roused Kurt from his stupor and he looked at Blaine.

“Uh… are you serious?” Kurt whispered as Blaine nodded.

“Yes, I know we are technically married due to us being mates, but I want to make it doubly official with a ceremony and everything. Make it a big spectacle.” Blaine smiled as he raised his hands with the word “spectacle.”

Kurt thought about all the possibilities and smirked evilly. “You mean I can have and do whatever I want. No limit on money?” He asked Blaine, already knowing the answer.  
“Yes, whatever you want, dear. So, what do you say?” Blaine asked as he raised the ring toward Kurt.

“Of course I’ll marry you, Blaine. I love you. I just popped out your kid.” Kurt laughed sweetly as Blaine put his head down and laugh wholly.

“Thank you, I love you too.” Blaine replied as he got up and reached down for his sleeping son. “Now, let’s put the little prince to bed while we go celebrate as newly engaged mates, hm?” Blaine wriggled his eyebrows and gently lifted Gabriel from Kurt and laid him in his crib.

“I knew you only wanted sex from me. You’re so devious, Blaine Anderson.” Kurt coyly smacked Blaine and practically skipped out of the room.

“Remember, little prince, you don’t do that until you’re at least 18.” Blaine whispered to Gabriel as he kissed his head and left the room, turning off the light.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A couple of days later

Blaine was having the best dream in a long time when he heard Gabriel’s piercing scream from the nursery. He groaned as he was roused from his dream and blearily looked at the clock. He sighed when it read 3 am and he looked to the other side of the bed and saw that Kurt was in a deep sleep. Blaine got out the bed as quietly as possible to not disturb his mate and padded to the nursery.

“Gabriel…” Blaine sighed his son’s name out as he was apparently screaming bloody murder. Gabriel’s face was completely red with tears just streaming down his cheeks. “C’mon, buddy, what’s wrong, hm? Why can’t you sleep?” Blaine went over to the crib and picked up the crying infant and rocked him gently.

When Gabriel’s cry didn’t lessen, Blaine became increasingly concerned. “Gabriel, what’s wrong, sweetie?” Blaine asked as his son began to shudder and shake. “Gabriel…?” Blaine questioned when he saw his son’s eyes begin to move side-to-side rapidly and he started to convulse violently.

“Oh my god! Gabriel?!” Blaine screamed as he almost lost the grip on the baby as he cried more and convulsed in his grip. Blaine began to panic and ran into the bedroom and yelled Kurt’s name to wake him.

Kurt jerked awake at the sudden sound and looked around. “What…?” He whispered as his eyes adjusted to the room and zeroed in on Blaine’s panicked face and the violent jerking of his son. He was immediately on alert.

“Blaine! What the hell is happening?! What’s wrong with him?” Kurt stammered out as he rushed to the two and snatched the baby from Blaine’s arms and set him on the bed and tried to keep his limbs from moving.

“Kurt!” Kurt jumped and lost his grip on Gabriel’s arms and looked at Blaine. “Don’t hold him down, he’s having a seizure, you need to let it ride out.” Just as Blaine finished his sentence, Gabriel stilled and went unconscious on the bed. Kurt looked at his son and began to cry and Blaine grabbed his mate and hugged him tightly.

“I know, we’re going to go to the hospital and see what happened and what’s wrong.” Blaine attempted to soothe Kurt. “I’m going to go to my parent’s room and tell them what’s wrong, you get him to the car and wait for me, okay?” Blaine kissed Kurt when he nodded and quickly ran to his parent’s room.

After a couple of knocks, Jon opened the door, not looking too pleased. “Yes, Blaine, what is it?” He asked.

“Something’s wrong with Gabriel. He had a seizure. Kurt’s already in the car and we’re going to the hospital to see what’s wrong.” Blaine rushed out the explanation.  
Jon nodded coolly. “Okay, hurry up. Keep us updated.” Blaine hugged his father quickly and ran to the car.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The wait at the hospital was the worst wait in Kurt and Blaine’s life. The receptionist had giving them a disgusted glare and implied that they were ‘immoral’ and they should let their child die because he was a sin and she was dually rectified with the look that Kurt was giving her. She switched with someone else after that. 

It took 30 minutes for their names to be called. They were ushered into a room and Kurt took a now conscious Gabriel out of his car seat and held him close, rocking and bouncing him when he got testy. After another 30 minutes, the doctor came in.

“Gabriel Lynn Hummel-Anderson?” He asked as he looked over the chart in the paper.

“Yes, you’ve got the right room.” Blaine replied.

“Good, now, what seems to be the problem?” The doctor asked as he motioned for Kurt to put Gabriel down on the bed. 

“I woke up about an hour or so ago when he was crying like something had burned him and I picked him up and he started to shake and his eyes were going crazy and he started to have a seizure.” Blaine explained as the doctor examined his son.

“Hmm, is he pure or a hybrid?” He asked as he prodded the baby.

“He’s pure.” Kurt quickly answered.

“How long did the episode last? About a couple of minutes I assume?” The couple nodded and handed Gabriel back to Kurt. “I think I have an idea about why he had an episode, but I need and EEG and MRI done to see if my theory is correct. I will warn you that we have to induce a seizure to see the nerves in his brain and the electrical pulses. I need your consent to do this. We have specialized machines for pure vampires, so it will be very safe.” The doctor explained as he gauged the parents’ reactions.  
“How long will this take?” The doctor thought about the question.

“About 4 hours for both roughly.” Blaine and Kurt looked at each other for a minutes and took a breath. “Okay,” Kurt told the doctor. “We’ll sign the papers.”

The doctor smiled and opened the door. “I’ll get them for you right away.” He said gently, leaving the parents to worry.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
5 Hours later

Once the couple returned home from the hospital, they decided to call a meeting and tell the coven of the bad news.

“Hello, everyone, I’m sure you are all confused as to why you are here. But we have some bad news about Gabriel and his health.” He got everyone’s attention at that point. “He has a rare vampirism form of idiopathic epilepsy. It’s not something that is passed down but something that is caused in the first weeks in the womb. He has a mild case, which means with medication, he has a low probability of having a seizure. He might have a staring issue or he might have shaking spells. It’s not life threatening, but he needs his dose every day to keep the seizures under control.” Blaine tried to put the explanation as brief as he could. The doctor used many medical terms that confused Kurt and Blaine, so he gave an easier diagnosis.

“So, what happens when he has a seizure?” David asked from the back of the room.

“If you’re in company with him, or watching him for us, you just have to set him on a couch or bed and just let it ride out. Don’t hold him down and make sure he doesn’t fall. The first time you see one you’re going to be scared and want to help, but just let him go through it. You can’t do anything to stop it. Holding him down will only injure him.” Kurt said in a solid tone.

Blaine scrunched his eyes at his mate’s tone and looked back at the coven. “We just wanted you guys to know so you don’t freak out if he has an episode and to be careful with strobe and bright lights around him.” The coven nodded and looked at the couple and felt horrible for their situation.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Five months

After Gabriel was diagnosed with his condition, it took a while for everything to feel almost normal again for Blaine and especially for Kurt. Blaine noticed how protective Kurt has gotten over their son for the past four months. With Gabriel being a pure vampire, it means that he grows faster than a human baby. At five months, he looks like a ten month old. He was just starting to stand and support himself and beginning to take a few wobbly steps before he fell back down.

Since he was growing at a rapid pace, Kurt almost never lets Gabriel leave his sight. Blaine let it slide for the first couple of months because he did the same. They were scared about the episodes and didn’t trust anyone else to watch him in fear of him having an episode. But now? Blaine was scared that Gabriel’s condition changed something in his fiancé that made him think about taking Kurt to a therapist.

“Kurt?” Blaine called out as he opened the door and set the groceries on the island and took off his shoes. When he heard no reply, he went into the living room to see both Kurt and Gabriel sitting on the floor and Kurt coxing Gabriel to stand up and walk to him.

“C’mon, Gab. Come to Daddy.” Kurt urged as his son who just sucked on his fist, not moving an inch. “Gab, come to Daddy, it’s easy.” Kurt continued as his son looks on, disinterest in his eyes. Kurt huffed in frustration and looked behind him when he heard a rustle.

“Blaine, did you get everything on the list?” He asked as he picked Gabriel up and set him on his feet, the baby grabbing on to the couch for support and looking at his parents.

“Yeah, some things had to wait until next time because they were out.” Blaine watched as Gabriel had a look of concentration on his face as he let go of the couch and his legs shook as he balanced his weight and Blaine pointed to his son as Kurt turned around and gasped.

Gabriel manages to hold himself up and take a small, shaky step toward Kurt. Kurt smiled and held his hands out. “That’s right, Gab, come to Daddy, that’s right.” Kurt cooed and Gabriel smiled and took another step. Blaine quickly got his phone out and began to record the milestone.

“Almost there, come on. That’s right, baby.” Kurt’s smile was so big and as Gabriel took the final step and landed in Kurt’s arms. “That’s my baby boy!” Kurt yelled in joy as he stood up and hugged Gabriel tight and kissed his head. He then turned toward Blaine.

“Please tell me you got all of that?” Kurt asked Blaine as he bounced Gabriel on his hip.

“I got it.” Blaine put his phone away and put his arms out toward his son. “Come to Papa, Gab.” Blaine cooed as Gabriel reached for Blaine and made sounds that sounded like ‘Papa’ but came out as babble. “That’s my boy.” Blaine smiled as Kurt let Gabriel grab his finger and put it in his mouth.

“I’m going to get his medication.” Kurt asked as he left the living room and went into the kitchen to sort through the bags to get Gabriel’s medication and the syringe out. Kurt then went into the fridge and got a bottle of blood out to keep Gabriel from throwing the medicine back up and soothe him immediately after. He walked back into the living room and sat on the couch.

Blaine walked over and sat next to Kurt and sat Gabriel on his leg. He always dreads this time of the day. Gabriel did not like to have his medication administered. He would cry for hours afterward and Kurt always got upset when it happened.

“I hate doing this.” Blaine complained as Kurt carefully measured the liquid into the syringe and scooted closer. Gabriel, being the smart baby he is, immediately knew what was about to happen and began to wiggle out of Blaine’s grasp while making “nuh uh” sounds.

Kurt sighed as he watched Blaine grab the baby to keep him still while he put the syringe tip in Gabriel’s mouth and quickly released the medication and closed the child’s mouth. He knew the medicine went down when the whimpering started.

“Give him to me. You can put the groceries up, then we can watch something to calm him down.” Blaine nodded in agreement and went into the kitchen.  
Gabriel started to cry when Kurt maneuvered him into a cradle and put the nipple of the bottle into his mouth. The cries stopped and Gabriel hiccupped and looked up at his father with tear-filled eyes. He began to drinking contently and tried to hold the bottle himself.

“No, no, Gab. See, the medicine is not that bad.” Kurt cooed softly as Gabriel’s eyes started to droop slightly. “Hmm, now you’re happy. You’ve got to stop doing this. I can’t give you a bottle every time.” Kurt told his son as the bottle is emptied and he removed the bottle and lifted the baby over his shoulder to burp him.

Blaine came back with a movie and a pacifier and smiled at his little family. “Is he happy now?” Kurt nodded as he patted the baby’s back firmly and he heard a little release of gas and held him to his chest.

“Yeah, surprised it only takes a little treat and he gets sedated. What movie did you pick?” 

“Mulan. Thought it would be a good one for him to fall asleep to.” Blaine handed Kurt the pacifier and got behind him and pulled Kurt’s back to his chest, looping his arms around his waist and kissed the top of Gabriel’s head.

“I love this movie!” Kurt leaned into his mate’s embrace and put the pacifier in the baby’s mouth.

“I love you.” Kurt said suddenly. He turned his head toward Blaine and kissed him on the lips gently.

Blaine smiled warmly. He saw that Gabriel was fast asleep against Kurt and he looked back to Kurt. “I love you too.” Blaine replied. He couldn’t be more content.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One years old

“Do what?” Kurt asked Blaine as they were having breakfast one cold morning.

“Take him to the mall. He’s a year old now, his sensitivity to the sun isn’t there anymore and I want him to go out for the first time. Let him see what’s beyond these walls and us.” Blaine tried to explain. He knew by the look Kurt is giving him that it will be a fight to get Gabriel outside. 

“Babe, I don’t want him to go outside. What if he has an episode? What if he catches something? What if he gets hurt? What if he-” Kurt’s tirade was cut short by Blaine’s hand.  
“Honey… please stop worrying so much. You know we can’t keep him huddled up in here forever. Nothing is going to happen, I will make sure of that. We have to start exposing him to other stimuli. He grows faster than humans, but he still needs outside stimuli.” Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hands.

“Don’t give me those puppy dog eyes, Blaine. I’m immune.” Kurt’s steely expression made Blaine visibly deflate. He then had an idea and smiled.

“Well, I have someone who wants to plead their case.” He turned and lifted Gabriel from his high chair and turned toward his fiancé. “Pwease let me go outside, Daddy.” Blaine’s imitation of their son was over-the-top, but cute nonetheless.

Kurt stared at the duo for a minute and sighed in defeat. Blaine made a victory noise and tossed Gabriel in the air, who yelped in excitement.

“But I decide where we go and how long we spend.” Blaine knew there would be stipulations. “I also get to spend how much I want.” Kurt finished and left the kitchen to get dressed.

“I think Papa is going to be in trouble, little prince.” Blaine whispered in Gabriel’s ear and bounced him.

“Twrouble…?” He unsuccessfully copied.

“Yes, trouble.” Blaine left to get ready.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It only took two hours at the mall for things to go bad.

When they first arrived, everything had been going great. Gabriel went into the stroller without fuss and sat still through the first stores, they got a few essentials and splurged a little, Gabriel was entertained by all the new smells and colors. 

But, when they decided to go for a lunch break, a burly man and his wife decided that they needed to intervene and insult the couple and their child, big mistake considering Kurt is very protective of his son.

“What did you just say?” Kurt’s eyes began to redden and his fangs began to come out.

“Did ya hear me, fairy? Why ‘r you and your fag-buddy doin’ with that devil spawn? No one wants to see that thing here and your disgusting acts.” The man spat out as his wife nods in agreement.

“Listen, douchebag. I don’t give a fuck what you think of us, but mess with my kid and we are going to have some problems. Back the fuck off before I wipe that smirk off your face.” Blaine spat back at the man as he wrapped an arm around his mate’s waist and pulled him back, seeing the change in his eyes.

“You wanna start some’n?” The man cracked his knuckles and walked into Blaine’s personal space.

Blaine took a deep breath when he felt his fangs touch the bottom of his lip and retracts them. He is aware that Kurt is behind him by the stroller protecting Gabriel. Blaine looks at the man and clenches his fists.

“Yes, I do. I advise you walk away and take your wife with you because I can’t held accountable for what my fiancé or I do to you for insulting our child. You know the laws.” Blaine threatened as a look of confusion crossed the man’s face.

“What laws are you spewing about, fag?” He asked.

“You don’t know?” Blaine realized that the man didn’t know of the vampire/human laws. If a vampire is provoked after repeated warnings, they can take any action they see fit. The man threatened a vampire child and he could be killed.

“I ain’t scared of your fucking laws. I don’t want to see you fairies in my mall. Get out or I will force you out.” The man threatened again and Blaine has had enough.

Before the man could blink, Blaine had twisted his arm behind his back, knife to his throat and fangs extended.

Everyone in the food court stopped and looked at the confrontation. You could hear a pin drop.

“Now you listen to me, you piece of shit.” Blaine whispered. “You apologize to my fiancé and child and you walk away and pray to the ting you call God that you never run into me or him again. You are lucky that my child is here and I don’t want him to see violence. You leave and you change your ways. If I hear that you do this to someone else, and believe me I will, I will find you, gut you and your wife. Are we clear?” Blaine finished and pressed the knife harder against his throat.

The man stammered out a yes and breathed deeply when Blaine released him and pushed him toward his wife who quickly grabbed her husband and practically ran out of the mall.

“Babe? Are you okay?” Kurt gently took Gabriel out of the stroller and walked slowly to his fuming mate.

Blaine breathed slowly as he retracted his fangs and willed his eyes to return to their normal color. He saw Kurt walk up to him and watched as Gabriel reached for him and called his name.

“Papa! Papa!” he chanted as Kurt handed him over.

“Hey, my little prince. Wanna go home and watch a movie with Daddy and me?” He asked his son. When the toddler nodded enthusiastically, Blaine nodded to Kurt and put him back in the stroller and the couple walked out of the mall, leaving all the patrons in silence.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That night

“Is he out?” Kurt turned to see Blaine at the doorway. Kurt shook his head slightly.

“Yes, almost. He’s fighting it.” Kurt replied as the pacifier fell out of the toddler’s mouth and he bent down and grabbed it. Gabriel made a noise of irritation as he realized the pacifier is not in his mouth anymore.

“Aw, no, sweetie. You’re almost down.” Kurt complained as he put the pacifier back in Gabriel’s mouth and continued to bounce him while putting his hand on the back of his head.

“He’s being stubborn, huh?” Blaine whispered.

“You think? I guess he got that from me. One of the traits I hoped he missed.” 

“Well, it’s an admiral trait in some instances. Makes you a great parent.” Blaine watched as Gabriel finally seemed to fall asleep as his eyes closed and his arms went limp. “He’s out.” Blaine told Kurt.

“Thank god.” Kurt exclaimed as he carefully put his son in his crib and snuck out with Blaine in-toe.

“So, how about we take the opportunity for private time since it is still early?” Blaine implied.

Kurt laughed and smacked Blaine’s shoulder. “Wisk me away, my prince.” Kurt proclaimed and squealed when Blaine lifted him and held him like a child. He quickly wrapped his legs and arms around Blaine.

“I intend to.” Blaine carried Kurt to their room, a radiant smile on his face.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sue’s hideout

“So, Quinny, what did you see at their little shopping trip?” Sue asked as Quinn as she sat down.

“The child is the weakness. A man said something ill about him and they both almost killed him on sight. That child is the one thing that makes them irrational. He also seems to have a disease, epilepsy, which hinders him also.” Quinn reported.

Sue had a satisfied smile on her face. “Ahh, good job. There is a reason you’re my number one, Quinn. You get the job done.” Sue took off her glasses and looked behind Quinn in thought. “I believe we have found a way to get them to come to us. We grow our army and we lure the Dalton coven to us. We destroy them and take over.” Sue finished, seemingly satisfied with herself.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her “leaders” words. “How do we lure them? We have nothing they want.” Quinn asked.

“Simple Quinn…we take the child.” Sue smiled and Quinn looked at her, stunned.


	10. Chapter 10

Kidnap the child? But why would we want to provoke them? We need to be sneaky." Quinn questioned as Sue smiled.

"Ahh, silly Q, we are going to use the child to lure the coven out so their leader is with me where the ultimate weapon is." Sue seemed proud of her admission and plan.

"Ultimate weapon? What the hell is that? I've never heard of it until now." Quinn was confused.

"The weapon that can kill our kind. I know we need a warlock and a pure-blooded child, but there is one last thing that I don't know and I don't know the location. The plan is simple, we take the kid, lure them out and take them out." Sue finished as she looked at Quinn's dumbfounded face.

"That's not going to be easy execute, you know that?" Sue asked Sue.

"Oh, I'm sure they will do anything to save the child." The smile on Sue's face will haunt Quinn for decades.

* * *

 

When Sue told Craig that he had to break into the Dalton Coven and steal the princes' heir right from under their noses, he was skeptical and scared shitless. How was he supposed to break into a secured building and steal a baby that had two very strong, and protective parents? He breathed deeply as he stood outside the window and looked up.

"Alright, Craig, you just have to jump, get in and the get the kid." He told himself as he propelled himself in the air and grabbed the window seal and quickly opened the window.

He took a stuttered breath as he tip-toed around the room and concentrated on the breathing of the child. He smiled when he heard the child babble in his sleep. Craig quickly ran into the nursery and put his hand over the baby's mouth, quieting his screams as he lifted him out of the crib and ran as fast as he could.

Craig let out a sigh of relief as he reached the compound and let himself in. He rushed to Sue's room where her and Quinn where having a discussion.

"I've got the child, Sue." He said quickly as he laid the unconscious child in the makeshift bed.

Sue let out a triumphant laugh. "Good boy, my pet. You did well. I assume you did this without anyone noticing?" When he nodded, she smiled. "Yes, phase one complete. Now we find our warlock, Leon." Sue once again looked out the window and ponders how she will find her warlock. 

* * *

 

Kurt woke up to complete silence, which was odd considering how much Gabriel is active in the morning. He is used to hearing the crying of his child waking him up at 8 like clockwork. So, when Kurt woke himself at 9, he was instantly on alert. He briskly walked into the nursery and was instantly horrified when he noticed the empty crib.

He let out a harsh breath and he shakily walked up to the crib and held the railing so tight it left indentations of his fingers.

"BLAINE!" Kurt screamed as he sobbed hard. He was shaking so badly, he could barely stand up. "BLAINE!" he screamed again as he heard the door being slammed open and Blaine came rushing in, grabbing Kurt and turning him around.

"What, baby? What happened?" Blaine was about to ask again when he looked over Kurt's shoulder and saw the desolate crib. Blaine took in a quick, sharp breath. Before he could say something, Kurt loses it.

"WHERE IS MY BABY? Where is Gabriel?!" Kurt screamed as he sobbed so hard he fell to his knees, Blaine going down with him.

Blaine cried as he listened to Kurt screaming for their child. He held his mate tight as he began to convulse. He had no idea what to do. Someone took his child. Someone took his baby. He was going to kill whoever had the audacity to lay their hands on his child. Blaine was so caught up in his inner-mantra that he didn't hear the door be slammed open, revealing his father and Wes as they ran into the nursery, eyes red and fangs out.

"Kurt, Blaine, what's wrong?" Jon asked as he surveyed the room quickly and his eyes laid upon the uncharacteristically empty crib at this time in the morning. Jon looked to Wes and they quickly deduced what happened.

Blaine watched his father and Wes have a silent conversation and let go of Kurt to walk to the two, tears falling from his eyes.

Blaine took a deep breath before speaking. "We need to find him and whoever took him…" Jon nodded in agreement before Blaine finished the rest of his sentence. He whipped the tears of his son's face and they both turned to a very still Kurt on the floor.

Wes walked up to Kurt and put his hand on his back. A mistake he probably won't make again. Before Blaine could stop his him, Kurt grabbed Wes by the neck and had him against the nursery wall in a blur.

"Where is my baby!?" Kurt yelled as he tightened his grip in a delusional rage. Wes let out a chocked out noise and looked in Kurt's deep scarlet eyes in terror.

Blaine knew the moment Wes touched Kurt while he was in a sensitive state was a very bad idea. Kurt us usually very calm and collected, but when one of his emotions were a little off, his vampiric state enhanced it one thousand times. He grabbed Kurt's arm and yanked it behind his back and grabbed the back of his neck and hauled him the other side of the room.

Kurt once again started to sob hard and scream incoherent mumbles about Gabriel. Blaine turned him around and held Kurt's head to his chest.

"We need to have a meeting, now." Jon demanded and left the room to call the rest of the coven.

Blaine looked at a still terrified Wes and nodded his head toward the door, directing him out of the room to follow his father. He finally let out the sob he had been holding when Wes left the room. He just held his mate tight as they both cried for their child.

* * *

 

"It seems that we have one of these emergency meetings every other month now." One of the members complained as he waited for the council to come in.

"Don't be so quick to complain!" Wes admonished. "Someone stole Kurt and Blaine's child, you ignorant ass." The member's eyes widened at the hostile tone in Wes' voice and decided to sit quietly.

Jon was terrified. He can't believe that within a year, his son lost his first child and his second was taken. He couldn't help but wonder what the universe had against his son and his mate. He took a deep breath before entering the common room and facing its occupants.

"It appears that my grandson has been taken and I believe I know the reason." Many gasps echoed the room as the coven took in the news. Jon continued. "There is this legend that tells about an ultimate weapon that would give its wielder ultimate power over the vampire race. I've never believed in this legend because it's so far-fetched. There is virtually no evidence of its existence or how it works. The only ones who really know are the warlocks and they are almost extinct. I believe Sue might have a role in his kidnapping. She is the only enemy that we know of and she knows where he resides. I can only assume she is looking for this weapon and is using Gabriel as a lure. We need to find her and lock her up for good." Jon finished and looked at the rest of the council for their approval.

Jon knew he had to find his grandson fast.

* * *

  _Two months later_

Sue was having a great day. Her pawn had successfully taken the little brat and she had finally located the location of the weapon. It had taken her months, but her plan was finally coming to a-head. You could say she was having the best of her immortal life, but that was too pretentious.

Sue was writing in her journal when Quinn came in and sat in front of her. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Quinny?" Sue asked as she put her pen down and leaned back.

"The child seems to have an ailment that requires medication. We need him to be alive if we are going to sacrifice him for the ceremony." Sue pursed her lips.

"I'm sure he will be fine, just keep him alive until it is time. He has to be alive, not comfortable." Sue demanded. "Now go, I have plans to write." She waved Quinn off as she picked her pen back up and began writing again.

Once Quinn left the room, Sue looked at the dark corner and smiled. “Ahh, Leon, I see you’ve found my hideout.” She commented as the warlock stepped into the light of the room.

“Yes, I have and I must say that what you are doing is crazy and quite frankly, evil.” Leon said as he sat in front of Sue.

Sue stopped mid-sentence and looked up, taking off her glasses in suspicion. “I’m guessing from the tone in your voice that you are not willing to help me activate the weapon?” She asked.

“Well, you are paying me handsomely, I would be a fool to say no, but I must ask.” Leon paused to pose his question. “Why would you need this weapon? You do know what it is meant to do, correct?” Leon couldn’t believe that Sue would want to do this.

“That,” Sue closed her book. “Is a question that I am not paying you to ask. What I do with the weapon is none of your concern. What concerns you is payment options. Are you in?” Sue stretched her hand out.

Leon stared at Sue’s hand for a brief moment. He knew that he needed the money, so he eventually gave up the internal struggle in his mind and took Sue’s hand and shook it briefly. “Yes, I’ll do it, but I’m leaving the second it happens and never contact me again.” He said firmly as Sue shook her head in agreement.

“We have a deal, warlock.” Sue was pleased with herself.

Around the corner, Quinn watched the exchange in shock. She had her doubts about Sue these recent days and her hunch was clearly right. She was looking for a way to get the upper hand over Sue and take over, she might have just found her way to do it.

Quinn smiled as she walked into her room to start a plan.

* * *

 

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was inconsolable, Blaine concluded. It has been two months since Gabriel was taken and the coven still had no leads whatsoever. No matter what Blaine did, Kurt would not talk to anyone, except for Jeff and Jakob, which made him worry. The only time he would speak, is when he is yelling at anyone who tries to come near him.

Blaine woke up to the back of his mate as he looked at the photo after Gabriel was born. It's a sweet photo of Kurt laying in the hospital, smiling down at their newborn with tired eyes and holding his little clenched fist. Blaine was behind Kurt on the bed looking at the baby over Kurt's shoulder, smiling sweetly as the photo was taken. This was the scene every time Blaine woke up. It seems like Kurt never sleeps anymore.

"Kurt?" Blaine tried to coax his fiancé out of bed, to no avail. He sighed in defeat as he pulled himself out of bed and kissed the top of Kurt's head as he walked into the kitchen.

Trying to get Kurt to eat was another challenge all together. He was in a constant state or morose and eating just seems to escape him. Blaine made Kurt's favorite breakfast in hopes that he will eat at least some of it.

Just as Blaine made the finishing touches, Jeff came in with Jakob and gave Blaine a quick hello and walked into their room. Blaine was just happy that Kurt allowed Jeff and Jakob in the room without kicking them out. He made a plate of food and quietly walked into the room and was saddened by the scene in front of him.

Kurt was hugging Jakob tightly, slightly rocking him and looking out the window with tears falling down his face. Jeff looked at his friend with sad eyes as he holds his child.

Jeff looked to the doorway as Blaine walked in and set the plate of food down. He kneeled on the bed and hugged his mate from behind.

"My baby…" Kurt whispered as he rocked Jakob back-and-forth.

"I know, baby. I know." Blaine whispered as comforted his grieving mate.

* * *

 

A couple of days later, Blaine finally coaxed Kurt into going out to get dinner out. He had to admit that Kurt’s almost complete complacency was scary. It was like he had no emotion anymore. Blaine sighed in sadness as he directed Kurt into one of the chairs at the restaurant.

“Hi, can I start you two off with a drink?” The waiter asked as he set two menus in front of the couple.

Blaine look to Kurt with a hoping look that maybe his mate will respond. Kurt was looking at his hands and said nothing. Blaine sighed for what felt like the hundredth time since they left and looked back to the waiter.

“We’ll just take water, thank you.” Blaine smiled.

“Alright, I’ll be back when you’re ready to order.” The waiter leaves and Blaine grabs Kurt’s hand.

“Baby?” Blaine inquired and Kurt lifted his head and looked at Blaine. “What are you thinking about?

Kurt looked at Blaine for a few second before begging to speak, “I’m thinking about our child, Blaine. Someone took our fucking child, most likely Sue, and we can’t find him. He could be hurt or dying. I mean, they don’t have his medication and he could be having violent episodes! All while we are sitting here in this restaurant pretending like nothing is happening!” Kurt blow up so suddenly the other patrons looked at the couple.

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s other hand and squeezed them together with a look of sympathy in his eyes. “Baby, you know the coven is doing all they can to find him. We can’t do anything more right now. We will find him, I swear.” He tried to console his angry mate.

But Blaine was surprised when Kurt broke out into loud sobs, barely breathing as the tears ran down his face. His hands started to shake as his body is raked with sobs. Blaine quickly got up and knelt besides his mate looking into his tear-filled eyes.

“Honey, please don’t cry. It’s okay. We’ll go if that’s what you want.” Blaine quietly spoke. He heard someone get up and approach them. He knew this was going to get worse.

“Would you and your little butt-buddy leave? I’m sick of listening to this fairy being a cry-baby. No one wants you here, you fucking fags.” The man sneered as he looked at the couple with pure hatred I his eyes. Blaine looked over his shoulder at the man and heard Kurt’s breath hitch at the man’s insults.

Blaine’s eyes became scarlet and he scowled at the man. He smiled internally as the man had a look of terror and confusion on his face and promptly turned and walked back to his booth. Blaine picked Kurt up and he walked them out of the restaurant, eyes still blazing red with anger.

“Stay here, okay, Baby? I’ll be right back.” Blaine hushed Kurt’s reluctance with a kiss and closed the door behind him.

It took Blaine a few minutes to track the man down, but with his scent fresh, he eventually found him walking down an empty alleyway. _“Great, no one will hear his screams.”_ Blaine smiled as he thought. He jumped over the fence and landed lightly on his feet. He ran at lighting speed and grabbed the man by the back of the neck. The man let out a sound of surprise as he was yanked back and pushed against a wall.

“What the, what the fuck are you doing? Get the hell off me, you freak.” He croaked out as Blaine tightened his grip on his throat.

“You might want to re-think insulting me, asshole. I squeeze a little tighter and I’ll snap your neck.” Blaine threatened in a hushed tone. The man’s eyes widened in terror as he broke out into a sweat. “Yes, you know you’re fucked, huh? You insult my mate and think you can get away with it?” Blaine said before he slammed the man’s head against the brick and lifted the unconscious man over his shoulder and ran them both back to the car, opened the door and put the man in the back seat.

Kurt looked up in surprise when he heard the door to the back seat being opened and saw Blaine put the man from the restaurant in the back seat. “What are you doing?” Kurt whispered as Blaine got into the driver’s seat and started the car.

Blaine pursed his lips as he started to drive. “I thought we could have a little fun. You know, to make you feel better and make this asshole pay. He doesn’t get to speak to you like that.” Blaine tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

Kurt smiled genuinely for the first time in days. “Thank you, my protective mate. I think we will have fun tonight.” His smile mischievous as he grabbed Blaine’s hand and held it over the console.

Blaine was glad he found something that made his mate smile and enjoy life. He just wished it didn’t involve killing or torturing people. A least they were asshole, Blaine tried to reason with himself. He watched as Kurt smiled and squeezed their intertwined hands. Blaine knew he had to take it day-by-day with Kurt, but right now, they were happy.

* * *

 

_One month later_

Sue was having the worst day she had in her life. She didn't understand why her pawns couldn't do their jobs, as simple as they were. All they had to do was watch that little brat and make sure to stay hidden while she tried to locate the finale thing she needed for the weapon.

If only her pawns would do their jobs. Which leads Quinn to holding the brat, while it quivers and coughs.

"What is wrong with the child?" Sue demanded as she looked at Quinn's panicked face.

"I don't know! He just started to shake and cough." As Quinn finished her sentence, Gabriel started to convulse violently and vomit.

Sue clenched her jaw in agitation and got a pill bottle from her drawers. "Give him a couple of these, it'll knock him out." She tossed the pill bottle in Quinn's hands. "It looks like we have to make our plans a little bit quicker, huh?" Sue asked. Quinn nodded and ran out of the room with a now unconscious Gabriel.

Sue had no idea why it couldn't go right for her. She sighed and grabbed her phone and called the warlock.

"Yes, Leon? It's Sue. We have a problem." Leon sighed on the other line.

“And what might that be, Sue? You do know you’re paying me to activate the weapon. You’re not paying me to solve your problems before the matter.” Sue could hear the agitation in his voice, she pushed through anyways.

“Well, I need the kid alive to do the ritual, but that would be hard when the little brat is having seizures out-of-nowhere. I need you hear to create a link between father and child. We’re speeding this process up a bit. I know you know where a witch is.” Sue rushed as she started to pace her office.

Leon sighed again. “Yes, I know where a witch is, the link will cost you extra, and I’ll be there in an hour. Be ready to pack up the child and get to the location, I’ll tell the witch where to go.” Leon hung up and Sue slouched, leaning on the back of her chair.

Quinn quickly stepped away from the door as she smiled. “Well, time for my reinforcements.” Sue was going to lose. 

* * *

 

"I will create a psychic link between the child and his father so you can lure the coven out." Leon told Sue.

Sue nodded and motioned for Leon to go forward with the plan. Leon began chanting in a dead language, putting his hand on the child's head and when he was done, he turned to Sue.

"It is done. The link will make them feel pain together and they are able to locate each other. This bond will work for only a day, so you need to get them to the location of the weapon soon." Leon said.

Sue looked at Gabriel. "Well, look like you're going to be more of use to me then I had originally thought." She smiled evilly at the sleeping toddler. "C'mon, you brat, time to lure Daddy and his coven so I can kill the prince and conquer." Sue's sickling sweet voice roused the child as he blearily opening his eyes and looked at the strange women in front of him.

Sue grabbed the child. "Quinn, get in here, we're leaving. Get everyone together. Let's get this started." Quinn nodded and hurried out of the room.

Sue was having a great day.

* * *

 

"What do you mean you haven't found him yet? It's been three months! THREE! He could be h-h-hurt or-or dead!" Kurt stuttered as he yelled at the council, Blaine came up behind him and wrapped his hand around his mate's waist, calming him down.

Jon sighed in contempt. "I know, Kurt. I want to find him as much anyone, but we need to be smart about this. Once we find her, we can't just go in and charge. She's smart. We have to be one step ahead of her. We need to find that weapons location before she does and get it first. We lure her out and take her out." Jon said.

Kurt was getting a strange feeling as the meeting continued and he rubbed his head. "I just don't think that will work! We need to find her now! She could hurt him. Hell, I bet she already hurt him-." Kurt stopped mid-sentence as a pain radiated form his head to his side. He hunched over and screamed in pain while Blaine ran to him in alarm and grabbed his cheeks lifting his mate's face to his own.

"Kurt? Honey? What's wrong? What's happening!?" Blaine was panicking as Kurt continued to scream in agony.

Kurt took quick deep breaths as he tried to speak in full sentences. "I don't know! It hurts Blaine…" Kurt trailed off as his eyes scrunched in concentration. "I… I can feel Gabriel…" He whispered. "I-I know where he is!" Kurt's head shot up and look to his mate. "I can feel him. He's in pain. Blaine, we need to get to him!" Blaine blinked in confusion at Kurt's stammering.

"Sue must have found a warlock and created a link between Kurt and Gabriel. She's using that to lure us out by hurting him. We have to go where Kurt says. Bring the back up. We're going to plan two." Jon said quickly as he directed the coven members to get their supplies and get ready to leave. He looked to his son and mate. "Can you move, Kurt?" When Kurt said he could, Jon went over to his wife.

"Are you ready to get our grandchild back? He asked.

"As I'll ever be. Let's get that wench." Alex said in a strong tone.

Blaine looked at the whole coven rushing to get ready and thought of his child and he smiled for a brief moment about how much everyone in the coven cares about his child.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jon’s booming voice calling the coven to attention. “Okay, we all know the plan. Kurt leads us to where the weapon is, we negotiate terms and if she doesn’t want to negotiate, we attack and apprehend her. Simple as that. No matter what, we get the child back.” Jon’s stern tone sent shivers down Blaine’s spine. “Kurt, lead the way.” Kurt nodded in agreement and ran out the door, Blaine by his side and the coven behind them.

Sue smiled when she finally reached the location, her pawns and Leon in toe. The location was about as clique as can be. It was a desolate place surrounded by ancient rocks and dead grass. What looked like a stone coffin was in the dead center and house the weapon. Sue shook her head at the stereotypical gravesite and looked to Leon.

“Well, where is the witch?” She asked as she looked around.

“She’s here, she asked not to be scene. She will know when to do her part. Just lure them here and get this over with. I have other preoccupations today.” Leon looked at his nails boringly.

Sue looked annoyed. “Quinn, wake the child up, make him cry or something.” She commanded as Quinn bounced Gabriel, which jostled him and he started to cry loudly. Quinn looked on as she held the wailing child. She heard something in the distance and saw blurry figures run toward their location.

“The Dalton coven is here!” Quinn yelled. This prompted Sue to look up and smile as over a dozen red eyes looked upon her in anger. She spread her arms.

“Welcome, princes’ and coven. Are you here to see my rise in power?” Sue boasted and she saw Blaine and Kurt’s jaw clench.

Jon stepped forward. “We are here to get my grandson back. We came to negotiate terms. We are willing to give you territory for my grandson, we can talk terms. All we ask is that you don’t hurt Gabriel.” Jon finished and Sue laughed.

She continued to laugh for a minute before composing herself and breathing in deeply. “I don’t think we will be negotiating. Why would I when I have more than you can offer? I don’t want territory, Jon. I want to rule the whole vampire race. I need the weapon to achieve that and I need the little brat to do that.” She paused and looked at the coven. “In fact, I think it’s time that we start this thing. Leon, tell the witch to start the ritual.” Sue ordered and Leon nodded. He jerk his head in a direction and a faint chanting came from the same direction.

“Wait! You can’t do this! He’s my baby!” Kurt yelled, eyes red and teeth elongated. Blaine had to hold him by the waist to prevent him from leaping toward Sue.

Blaine grunted as he held his mate back with all his strength. “Baby, you can’t attack her, you know that is not a good idea! I can’t lose you too.” Blaine whispered in Kurt’s ear. Kurt stopped moving and started desperately at his child crying in Quinn’s arms.  

“Ahh, I don’t care about your little child. I want my weapon and I will get it. All these years, your rule has been flawed. You don’t have an iron fist. You let your coven run free and you have two men has the heirs. How have you survived? You need someone like me to rule. I would never let it get to this abysmal place again.” Sue smiled in triumph as he saw tears in Kurt and Blaine’s eyes. She knew she was getting to them, distracting them from defending themselves is she needs to attack.

“Sue, the witch is done enchanting. You must sacrifice the child within the next five minutes for the weapon to activate.” Leon stated as he stepped behind a tree about 100 feet away. “I will stay here until the ritual is complete, but I will stay away in case of a conflict.” Sue agreed and looked to Quinn.

“Quinn, hand me the ch-” Sue’s sentence was cut off when Quinn took a rock and slammed it on Sue’s temple and knocked her out. She crumpled unto the ground in an unconscious heap. Quinn looked at the stunned eyes of the Dalton coven and smiled.

“Well, wasn’t she annoying?” Quinn’s sweet tone had everyone looking at her in suspicion.

“Why would you betray your own leader, Quinn?” Jon asked as she walked closer to the coven.

“Her views are wrong. What she was going to do was not good. She wanted to kill all of you and she thought that it would be the tipping point and she would just miraculously become the leader of us all. Well, I don’t want that.” Quinn shook her head and bounced Gabriel in her arms.

Kurt looked desperately at his enemy holding his child. “What do you want, Quinn!? Why don’t you just give me my baby and we can take Sue and all your troubles away.” He begged as he moved toward the two, Blaine following slowly behind.

In an instant two rouges from Sue’s side came and grabbed Kurt and Blaine around the necks and yanked them both back toward Jon and Alex, who were also being held by rouges. Kurt started to panic and looked to Quinn as she laughed softly and hugged Gabriel close. She exhaled happily and spun around.

“But you see, I want what she wanted. Now with her out of the way, I’m going to fulfill what she wanted. The difference is, I’ll lead our race to fruition. I’ll be the greatest leader ever. But first I need to kill this loud brat.” Quinn took a knife out of her pocket and held it to Gabriel’s throat. She heard the Dalton Coven screaming in protest and looked at Gabriel’s parents in the eye and she ran the knife across the child’s neck in a flash and everything went silent and still.

Blood spilled over the stone and it cracked open, light streaming from it. Quinn laughed manically as she watched the stone crack to reveal a boxed device, spinning and turning. Quinn looked back over to Kurt, who was crying hysterically and Blaine, who was strangely quiet and very still holding his mate. She quickly grabbed the device and ran away in a flash, the rouges quickly following suite.

The feeling the moment Quinn ran away with the device and the dead body of Gabriel laying on the cracked stone could not be explained. One father was screaming and crying, his knees had buckled on him the second the knife left his child’s throat. The other was like stone, holding his hysterical mate and very, very quiet. Jon looked at Kurt and Blaine then to his dead grandson. He inhaled sharply and promptly ran to Gabriel’s body and brought it over to Kurt, who grabbed the limp body and held it close, rocking back-and-forth.

“My baby! My sweet baby!” Kurt screamed in agony as the tears fell freely down his face. Blaine shushed him and hugged him close.

Leon looked from afar as the blonde quickly betrayed his employer and sacrificed the kid herself and took the weapon. He would have never seen that coming. He also watched the agony and pure despair that the parents of the child were going through as they held their dead child. He knew now that he was not getting paid and he aided in a child’s horrible death for nothing. Only the genocide of a race. He knew he had to repay the Dalton Coven. He walked over and was quickly grabbed by the shorter vampire, who he deduced is the heir to the throne, and held up in the air by his throat. He should have thought better than to go near a hysterical vampire and his very protective mate.

“Wait!” Leon croaked out as his breath gets shorter. He grabbed at Blaine’s hand and tried to release them. “I can help bring the child back. I’m not on her side. She was going to pay me. I want to help.” He stuttered out as he looks into deep red glowing eyes and fangs out, growling at the perceived threat.

It took Blaine a few seconds to process what Leon had said and he let go of Leon and back away in a crouched position slowly toward his mate and child. “What do you mean you can help? What can you do?” He growled out as he crouched in front of his vulnerable mate.

“I mean, I can transfer life force form a close relative unto your child and bring him back to life. The child will come back, scar free and any aliments would be healed. But it needs to be from immediate family. A direct blood line.” Leon explained.

Blaine contemplated before looking at his mate, who stopped rocking their dead child and looked into Blaine’s eyes. He nodded and Blaine looked back to Leon. “Who can do it?” He asked him as he looked around the coven members.

Xander took a deep breath and stepped forward.

“I volunteer to save my great-grandchild.” Gasps were heard everywhere as Xander finished.

“No, father, we need you here.” Jon had an unshed tear in his eye. Xander smiled sadly and hugged his son.

“Son, I have lived a very long time. You do not need me to rule anymore. You have done a fantastic job on the council. You can take over and help rebuild this, find Quinn and rule. I don’t need to live if I can help save our heir, my great-grandson. He needs to live and I have lived long enough to see the world change, so now he has to. Just promise me one thing, find that blonde bitch and kill her.” He spat out the last sentence and Jon’s eyes widened. He had never heard his father curse in his lifetime.

“If that is what you want, father.” Jon hugged his father quickly and tightly. Xander smiled and hugged his grandson and his mate and turned to Leon.

“Alright, warlock, do what you need to do.” Xander said. Leon walked toward the vampire and placed his hands on his shoulders. He chanted and ancient language and Xander fell over with a blissful smile on his face.

Leon stepped toward Kurt and Blaine and held out his hands. “Please, let me see the child.” Kurt hesitated for a moment before handing Gabriel over to Leon. He once again chanted in and ancient language and it his was silent for a moment before the cut on Gabriel’s throat closed open and the toddler coughed, complexion going from pale to its original color. Kurt gasped and grabbed Gabriel from Leon’s arms and held his child close.

“My baby! He’s alive. Oh, my Gabriel.” Kurt cried in happiness as Gabriel looked around in confusion. He started to whimper as he looked at his father. “What’s wrong with his eyes?” Kurt demanded.

Leon scrunched his eyebrows and looked over the child. “Oh, yes, it’s the life force of Xander. There is nothing to be worried about. I can also assure you that his ailment of epilepsy is also cured. He is fine.” Leon smiled at the relieved look on the parents’ face.

“Oh!” Both Kurt and Blaine exclaimed as they held their confused child close as they hugged and kiss him everywhere. The coven was rejoicing when Blaine parted and went over to Leon.

“I’m sorry about the whole neck thing.” Blaine sheepish expression made Leon laugh.

Leon grabbed Blaine’s hand and shook it.

“It’s quite all right. I understand the reasoning. I’m just happy to bring him back and you guys are happy again. I was confused with my allegiance with Sue and I won’t make that mistake twice. I will be taking my leave. Expect to never see me again. Have a good life with your mate and child.” Leon bowed out and vanished into thin air.

Blaine blinked as the warlock vanished and went back to Kurt and Gabriel. He smiled now that his family was back again,

* * *

 

The return to the coven was a happy, yet grim feeling. Everyone was happy that Gabriel was brought back, but the cost was still steep. A week after the funeral for Xander, the council decided to put Sue away in the deepest prison for all eternity, but it still didn’t quell the terrifying feeling about what Quinn was going to do with the weapon.

Blaine had just walked into the door when he heard Kurt’s faint voice from Gabriel’s room. He scrunched his eyebrows and quietly walked into the nursery and smiled softly at the sight he is greeted with.

Kurt was holding Gabriel to his chest, one arm under his butt and the other was holding his head as he lightly bounced him and whispered sweet words to the drowsy toddler.

“My little baby.” He whispered as he kissed Gab’s head. Gabriel made a little sound and snuggled further into his father and promptly closed his eyes and fell asleep, his arms going limp. Kurt smiled and sway a little and kissed his head again.

Kurt felt familiar arms wrap around his waist and he leaned into his mate as Blaine kissed the side of his neck.

“He go down easily?” Blaine asked as he kissed the top of Gabriel’s head.

“Yes, I guess he’s still tired from the ordeal. Even though it has been a week or so.” Kurt detached from Blaine and gently laid Gabriel down in his crib hand put the pacifier in the baby’s mouth. He smoothed the hair back from Gabriel’s forehead and gave it a quick kiss. Blaine did the same and they both left the room and closed the door.

Once they got into their room and laid down on their bed, Kurt the little spoon and Blaine the big spoon, they decided to breathe a little.

“What the status on finding Quinn?” Kurt asked.

Blaine breathed out slowly. “Well, we have a lead on her, but we need more time to find her.” Kurt made a sound in his throat.

“When we find her, I want her to feel the pain that our baby felt, Blaine. I want her to pay.” Kurt said through his teeth and turned around in Blaine’s arms and kissed him on the mouth.

Blaine kissed back and held Kurt’s cheeks. “I know, she will, Baby. She will.” Blaine promised.


	11. Chapter 11

The meeting the next morning held a lot of anxiety over the member’s heads. Quinn still hadn’t been found and no new evidence has been found. The coven was tired from searches and saddened by the dry results.

“Okay, everybody, come to order.” Jon strong rang throughout the room. “I know my father’s passing has been a hard time, but since I was the next in line I will be taking over his role and making all the final decisions. I want to double up the search parties and have regular meetings to talk about anything anyone finds on finding the traitor.” The room sighed in frustration at the added strain.

“If there are no objections, this meeting is adjourned for now.” Jon rose and the rest of the group started to trickle out.

“Dad.” Blaine approached his father. “I want to be a part of the search parties. I need to do my part in this. I want to find her.” Jon was touched at the determination of his son.

“What about Kurt? How does he feel about this?” Jon asked.

“Dad, Kurt and I are separate people. We can do what we need to do without asking each other. But yes, I did ask him and he’s fine with it. He wants her head as much me.” Jon put his hands up at Blaine’s defensive tone.

“Okay, I’ll add you to the roster.” Jon complied.

“Thank you, Dad.” He hugged his father and went back over to Kurt. Jon watched with a slight sadness in eyes.

* * *

 

_Seven months later_

“Quinn, it’s been seven months, don’t you think it’s time to get a plan in motion?” Sebastian asked.

When Quinn betrayed Sue at the weapons sight, Sebastian had to admit that it was pretty ballsy and he admired Quinn’s ambition. So when she asked him to join her, he had to agree. Although he slightly regrets his decision when he noticed that Quinn wasn’t as organized as Sue was. She had the spirit, but not the ability to plan correctly.

“Yes Sebastian, I know. I need people to have a plan. You need to do your job first and get people to join us.” Sebastian pursed his lips.

“Maybe we can do both at the same time? I get more people while you formulate a plan, hm?” Quinn crossed her arms and stared at the tall vampire.

“Fine. Just get to it.” She huffed and waved a dismissive hand. When he left, she looked at the weapon and sat down to begin a plan.

* * *

 

_That night_

“Kurt?” Blaine looked into the nursery and smiled when he found his mate watching their son sleep.

“Hm?” Kurt hummed as he felt Blaine wrap his arms around his waist.

“Watching him? He’ll be save, honey. I promise nothing will ever happen to him or us again. I’ll make sure of it.” Blaine tightened his arms.

“No, it’s not that. I’m just, reminiscing about him as a baby. You know, before all the shit hit the fan. I was just thinking about how having a baby is amazing. Maybe even giving Gab a sibling in the future.” Kurt’s last sentence trailed off.

Blaine’s eyebrows raised at Kurt’s last sentence. He was silent for a minute before he decided to talk.

“Well, no time like the present, huh?” Blaine tried to joke, but it failed to hit the mark.

Kurt quickly turned in Blaine’s arms and gave him a quizzical look. He was skeptical.

“You’re serious?” Kurt commented.

“Of course. I wouldn’t joke about this kind of thing.” The finality in Blaine’s voice made Kurt smile.

“I mean, can we have a baby when all this Quinn shit is going on? I don’t want to endanger another child.” Kurt was worrisome about the same thing happening to their baby the same thing that happened to Gabriel.

“Kurt, no matter when we decide to have another baby, they will never be safe. Not when we are eventually going to be the princes’ of the biggest coven. There will always be a target on our heads and our children’s head. I would like for our children to not have such a huge age gap. Nevertheless, it’s your decision when you want to have another baby. I’m just saying that I’m always going to be willing and ready.” Blaine finished and Kurt had a tear in his eye.

“Wow that was beautiful. Maybe there is no time like the present…” He trailed off and looked toward their bedroom.

“You coy little thing.” Blaine playful laughed. He put his hands on Kurt’s thighs, lifting his mate and carrying him to their bedroom.

“Blaine, I didn’t mean now!” Kurt exhaled as he quickly wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders for leverage.

“Hey, when you said no time like the present, I took it literally.” They both giggled. “To the baby-making room!” Blaine called out and Kurt rolled his eyes.

* * *

 

_Two months later_

Kurt breathed deeply as he prepared himself for the result of the pregnancy test. They have been trying for over two months and yet, Kurt was still negative. He set the timer on his phone and left the bathroom. He knew that time would slow down if he stayed in there, so he decided to pace his bedroom instead.

Blaine was looking up on a lead to find Quinn and Kurt rationalized doing this by himself with the fact that Blaine would only make it more nerve raking. He looked down at his timer and realized that his inner musing had passed over one minute. He stopped pacing and whipped the sweat off his brow. _When did I start sweating?_ He thought as he shakily opened the door.

Kurt realized that it was useless to be so nervous because of how many negatives he has gotten and it could very well be the same situation. He just hoped that this time worked. He thought of last week and that particular long night of sex that seemed to last hours. Thank goodness for vampire stamina. When his phone went off, he quickly turned it off and picked up the test.

He took a deep breath and he looked at the results and put his hand over his mouth.

* * *

 

The next day, Kurt realized that he couldn’t tell Blaine the result until that night because Jon called a meeting to see what everyone gathered that week and to reconvene. He sighed in contempt as he sat on the couch, his mate sitting close next to him, hugging their son to his chest. Blaine turned to Kurt and pecked him, wrapping his free hand around Kurt’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Alright, what new have we got on Quinn this week?” Jon asked as everyone sat down.

Wes piped up. “Well, our search teams have found her fading scent and they thing that they have an idea of the area that she is occupying. They also detect scents that they can’t decipher. I think she’s recruiting. She is apparently better than Sue was because they found over 10 new scents. She’s creating an army.” When Wes finished, you could feel the tension in the room.

“An army for what?” One member asked from the back.

Jon looked around the room and rubbed his forehead in frustration

“She is following in Sue’s footsteps. She wants to rule. The only way she can is if she kills me and all the descendants.” He looked over to his son and grandson for a split second before looking back to the coven. “We need to find her before she gets an even bigger army.” Jon finished and he looked at the council.

He looked to his wife and saw the fire in her eyes. All he could do was hope.

* * *

 

Quinn was furious. He guards informed her that three strange vampire were looking around, smelling and picking up any speck of evidence. She thought that she has completely covered her tracks. She realized in her anger that she would never be as good as Sue, but she could try.

“What did they look like?” She demanded as she looked at the quivering rouge. She was standing, towering over him as he foot tapped impatiently.

“They wore uniforms. I think they were from Dalton. Miss, we need to move. They found where we are!” He began to panic and Quinn rolled her eyes.

She slapped him clean across the face and he looked stunned. “Please shut up, Aaron. They have not “found” us. They know we are in the area. We are underground. You need to calm the fuck down. Go, you’re irritating me.” Quinn waved her hand and Aaron stood stiffly and walked out.

“Damn, I should have ask her how she keeps herself concealed.” Quinn muttered to herself as she looks at the weapon. “It might be time to leave some bread crumbs for the coven.”

* * *

 

_That night_

“Kurt? I’m back from the weekly meeting.” Blaine called out as he closed the door and took off his blazer. He waited for an answer, but he heard nothing. He went on alert as he slowly crept toward their bedroom and opened the door.

“Babe?” He looked into the empty room and he started to worry. Before he had a complete breakdown, he heard a giggle from Gabriel’s room and he heaved a sigh of relief.

Blaine opened the door to the nursery and saw that Kurt was in the rocking chair, trying but failing to get Gabriel to go to sleep. He smiled as he watched his mate and son.

“I was worried when you didn’t answer me, Kurt.” Blaine said as he walked closer to the pair.

“Huh?” Kurt looked at his fiancé. “Oh, I’m sorry, I was trying to get him down. Which was unsuccessful.” He shifted the toddler, who seemed to be winding down a little. “Blaine?” Kurt suddenly asked as Blaine was turning around to leave the room to change.

“Yes, baby?” Kurt bit his lip before beginning his statement.

“Well, you know how we have been trying to get pregnant the past two months?” He rocked slightly as Gabriel snuggled into his shoulder. Blaine nodded as he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

“Well I took a test yesterday.” Kurt whispered as Gabriel dozed off in his arms. He once again bit his lip and look at his mate.

Blaine’s eye widened and he waited for Kurt to continue, when he didn’t, Blaine walked up to the chair and looked at his mate. “Kurt, where are you going with this?” Blaine was terrified that it was yet another negative test and that Kurt was upset.

A moment of silence before Kurt spoke up again.

“I guess we need to find me some bigger clothes…” He trailed off and waited for the inevitable freak out of Blaine. When nothing happened after a moment, he looked back up and saw tears in Blaine’s eyes.

“Blaine? Do you not want another one right now?” The tone in Kurt’s voice made Blaine regret his crying immediately. He saw Kurt hug their son tight to his chest and his undead heart plummeted. He quickly back peddled.

“No, no honey. Of course I want another. I’m crying because I’m very happy. I love you and this baby. I’m so happy.” He whispered as he kneeled in front of the rocking chair. “I’m ecstatic that we’re going to be parents again!” Blaine’s smile beamed and Kurt chuckled.

“Well, let me put him down and you can show your appreciation for this new life in our bedroom, hm?” Kurt quipped an eyebrow putting a playful smile on his face.

Blaine stuttered as he looked at his mate in shock. “Uhm…” Was all Blaine could get out as Kurt put Gabriel in the crib. He turned around, looked Blaine in the eyes and grabbed his wrist. He dragged Blaine into their bedroom and closed the door.

All that could be heard was a breathless giggle from the couple.

* * *

 

_One month later_

The mall was bustling when Kurt and Blaine arrived in the middle of the day. Since Kurt’s pregnancy has begun to show itself, it was hard to hide it and eventually, they had to tell the coven. Most of the reaction was positive with a few stragglers not understanding the significance. Kurt was finally relieved that he didn’t have to wear all the heavy sweaters to hide his bulging stomach.

So, we they arrived at mall, Kurt was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. They really needed clothes for Kurt because of how fast his pregnancy develops. The outfit he was currently wearing only barley fit him now. It was also good to get out of the house and bring Gabriel to the malls in-house playground.

Blaine pushed the stroller toward the clothing store, Kurt in-toe.

“Blaine, I’m pregnant, not and invalid. I can put the stroller, you know.” Kurt huffed as Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

“I know, baby. But I can easily push the stroller too. Let’s just get you some clothes so we can take him to the playground. Maybe tire him out a bit.” Kurt has to agree and they walked into the clothing store.

* * *

 

_Several hours later_

When they finally reached the inside playground, Kurt was tired from all the walking around and shopping. He decided that it was Blaine’s turn to watch and play with their son this time. Blaine let Gabriel out and the toddler immediately ran to the other kids. Blaine helped Kurt sit on one of the benches and went over to his son.

After only a few minutes, Kurt decided to go and play with his family. Blaine smiled as Kurt approached them and looked to the particular group that has been staring at his fiancé the entire time they were there. When Kurt grabbed his son and took him over to a small slide, Blaine saw the look in the group member’s faces, his eyes narrowed.

“Blaine? Blaine!” Blaine shook his head as Kurt’s voice shook him out of his thoughts and he looked over to Kurt.

“Hm? What happened?” Kurt lifted Gabriel and handed him to Blaine. “Nothing, Gab just wants to be held and I know you won’t let that happen. So, here you go.” Blaine took Gab and pecked Kurt on the lips.

He turned his head quickly when he heard a sound of disgust from the direction of the group he was watching earlier. He clenched his teeth and gave them a steely look. The group did not like that and they voiced their dislike.

“What are you looking at, fairy?” The man sneered as his lackeys laughed at the unoriginal joke.

He saw Kurt tense as he did the same. Kurt quickly grabbed Gabriel and strapped him in the stroller. He knew that Blaine would not let those guys leave walking. They’d be lucky if they leave with their lives. Blaine started to walk toward the group and Kurt followed behind. He knew that he needed to be there so Blaine doesn’t kill these guys. They really don’t need the authorities looking into their coven right now.

When Blaine stepped into their personal space, they reacted.

“What do you want, fag? Get the fuck out of my face before I re-arrange it.” The man feebly threatened.

Blaine laughed darkly as red quickly ascending into his irises and his fangs sharpened. The look on the guys face made Kurt chuckle a bit. They had no idea Blaine was a vampire. They knew they fucked up.

“You were saying?” Blaine raised an eyebrow as the guy went pale, shaking like a leaf. Blaine took a step forward and Kurt quickly grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him slightly back. “Blaine, you know better. We don’t need you killing people right now.” Kurt warned.

The guys decided to run the second Kurt got Blaine’s and the angry vampire huffed in annoyance. “Blaine…” Kurt warned in a serious tone again.

“Fine.” Blaine said as he grabbed the stroller and walked briskly to the car.

Once they arrived at Dalton, Kurt jolted from the car, ran into their bedroom and slammed the door.

Okay, maybe going out in a crowded mall, with a pregnant and hormonal mate wasn’t such a good idea. Blaine knew that they would run into trouble at some point. They had a baby and Kurt was visibly pregnant. Sometimes Blaine forgets that they are in the Midwest and not everyone is as accepting as the bubble that is their coven. Really though, it was the groups fault, Blaine thought as he tried to get the door to their bedroom open, pleading with Kurt.

He heard Gabriel babbling in his ear as he held the baby in one hand while knocking on the door with the other. “Kurt, our son wants his Daddy.” Blaine tried and failed to coax his mate out of the room. He sighed as he knew that he would be sleeping on the couch tonight. He put Gabriel in his crib, kissed him on the forehead and grabbed an extra blanket.

He laid on the couch and thought of ways to make it up to his upset fiancé.

* * *

 

_One month later_

It seems that along with Kurt getting bigger, his emotions also become more haywire and hypersensitive.

Blaine had already slept on the couch five days in a row just for little things he didn’t think would hurt Kurt’s feelings. He now had a mental checklist of what topics and sayings to avoid. Blaine has to admit that he was doing a pretty good job of it.

He was currently feeding Gabriel in his high chair when Kurt stalked from their room and into the kitchen, his hair a mess and bags under his eyes. Blaine looked in concern as Kurt started to rummage through the fridge and sigh in exasperation as he did not find what he was looking for.

“Babe? What’s wrong?” Blaine asked as Kurt turned toward him with a scowl on his face. Gabriel babbled on like he had no care in the world.

“There’s no food, Blaine. I’m hungry and there is no food. Why is there no food! Ugh. I’m starving and I want pancakes topped with chicken nuggets and we have no chicken nuggets!” Kurt screamed as he tightened his fist in anger and frustration. “Great! Now I’m crying. I’m always fucking crying over everything. Food, when something doesn’t go right, everything!” He screamed as the tears fell steadily down his face. Blaine’s eyes were saucers as his hand was stuck mid-air as he fed Gabriel.

“Kurt, honey. It’s okay. You can eat whatever you want whenever you want. You can cry whenever you want. You’re pregnant, Kurt. You can do whatever you want and I’ll be there to support you. If you want something, just ask and I’ll get it! I love you and I love that you’re having another baby for us. You’re amazing.” During his speech Blaine had set down the spoon, walked toward the hysterical pregnant man and put his hands on his cheeks. He whipped the tears with his thumbs as Kurt gradually calmed down and took a deep breath.

“I know, I know. I’m trying not to cry all the time. I just wanted chicken nuggets.” Kurt complained.

“Baby, you can cry and complain all you want. I don’t care. How about this. I get you chicken nuggets from McDonalds and you finish feeding Gab? Hm?” Kurt eventually nodded and kissed Blaine on the lips.

“Okay, can you also get some pickles?” Blaine stopped his motion for a split second and nodded his head with a smile.

“Whatever you want, Kurt.” Blaine laughed.

“Thank you! I love you!” Kurt called out as Blaine closed the door.

Blaine got whiplash with Kurt’s emotions now-a-days.

* * *

 

“What’s this?” Kurt asked in confusion when he walked in the door.

The living room was decorated to the brim and the coven members and the council were conversing, Kurt looked around in confusion. Blaine looked over from his conversation with his father and ran over to Kurt.

“Hey!” Blaine said happily.

“What’s going on?” Kurt asked.

“I thought it would be nice to have a little get together since you’ve been having a lot of stress. Just a time to hang out with everyone and have some fun!” Kurt smiled at Blaine’s effort and hugged him tightly.

“Where’s my baby?” Kurt asked.

“He’s with my mom. This day is all about you, dear. Come on, let’s mingle!” Blaine grabbed Kurt’s wrist and pulled him toward the crowd.

“So, how’s the pregnancy going?” Jeff asked as he felt Kurt’s stomach.

“It’s good I guess. I mean, I’m much more hysterical than last time. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m also eating a lot of weird combinations too. I can’t seem to stop eating. Ugh. I just need a long nap.” Kurt laughs along with Jeff.

“I know how you feel. I went through the same. Good thing we have such incredible mates to get us through it, huh?”

“Yes, it’s awesome. He just helps with everything since this pregnancy is worse than the first one.” Kurt nodded. He took a sip of his drink as he looked around and smiled.

* * *

 

_A few hours later_

He looked around for his mate and found him mingling with Wes and David. Kurt said goodbye to a member he was talking to and walked over to his fiancé.

“Blaine?” He whispered, grabbing his shoulder.

“Huh? What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Blaine was on alert. Kurt smiled about the way Blaine would drop everything for him anytime.

“Nothing. I’m just a little tired. This is making my feet hurt.” Kurt sighed as he put his hands on his lower back, relieving the pressure there.

Blaine’s eyes saddened and he placed his hands over Kurt’s stomach. “I’m sorry, honey.” He wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed and I’ll clear the room.”

A random coven member stepped into their path and they both stopped short. He opened his mouth and Blaine, looking back, should have stapled it shut because the result was horrendous.

“Hey guys! This is a fun get together. Kurt, how are you doing?” he asked.

Kurt looked tiredly to Blaine and put on his best fake smile. “I’m good, a little sore and tired, but I’m glad.” He sighed happily.

“No wonder you’re sore, you’re as big as a house!” The guy laughed lightly unaware of the effect he had just made.

It was silent as the rest of the room heard the comment. Everyone stared at the member, waiting for the inevitable blow-out. The member seemed clueless while he looked around with a look of confusion on his face. He finally looked back to Kurt and Blaine and his breath caught in his throat.

Blaine looked like he wanted to rip of the man’s head and Kurt was visibly shaking, tears flowing down his face. He realized his mistake almost immediately and he knew what was coming.

Kurt turned, grabbed Gabriel from Alex and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door the hinges vibrating with the intensity. Blaine had his hand around the man’s throat and bared his fangs in a threatening manner.

“Are you fucking stupid?!” Blaine screamed as the man cowered under his gaze.

“I-I-” He stuttered as Blaine tightened his hold further.

“You call a pregnant person fat!?” Everyone in the room flinched as Blaine punched the member in the face and dropped him on the ground. “Get out of here! I’ll deal with you later.” The malice in Blaine’s voice was palpable. Jon came over and escorted the terrified man out if the room.

Blaine turned around and headed to his and Kurt’s bedroom. The rest of the group decided it would be good to leave and they left quickly.

Blaine closed the door slowly as he watched Kurt bawling his eyes out while holding Gabriel tightly. He took a deep breath and cautiously approached his upset mate. He sat on the edge of the bed and held his hand out toward Kurt, waiting for him to take.

He took it and Blaine was slightly relieved. “I’ll make him pay, baby. Don’t worry.” Blaine promised.

“You can’t punish him for something that’s true, Blaine.” Kurt whispered. Gabriel was currently babbling on like nothing was wrong.

“No matter what truth it was, he should not have said that to you, knowing your condition.” Kurt looked like he was going to start to cry again after Blaine’s statement. “You’re not fat, Kurt. You’re pregnant and that makes you beautiful, no matter the size.” Kurt looked hesitant for a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

Blaine smiled and held his hands out. “Now, give me my child so I can put him to bed. We’re going to bed early today.” Kurt laughed and handed Gabriel over.

“Could you make me a chicken nugget and peanut butter sandwich since you’re up?” Kurt call out when Blaine left the nursery.

“Yes dear.” Blaine still had no clue how Kurt could eat those thing. He shrugged his shoulders and headed toward the kitchen.

* * *

 

_The next day_

Jon had called an emergency meeting saying that he received a note from one of the watch guards.

Jon looked up in alarm from a note as the coven piled into the council room.

“Dad? What’s going on? What kind of note did you get” Blaine inquired.

“We need to ally our forces right away. We’ve found Quinn. We need to leave now.” Jon demanded as he started to gather everyone in the room to go to the weapons room.

“Wait, Dad, Kurt can’t fight when he’s pregnant!” Blaine protested as they we taken to the weapons room, most of the occupants equipping themselves.

Jon looked conflicted for a reason Blaine didn’t understand. He gave an angry look at his father as he didn’t say anything. Kurt look between both of them before sighing in frustration.

“Damn it! We don’t have time for this. You can’t be fighting at this time! I’m going, Blaine. That bitch stabbed our child. I promise I won’t get into the fight, I will watch. Nothing will make me not go.” He crossed his arms and Blaine looked like he wanted to protest, but he knew Kurt would not budge. He decided to give up and grab some weapons. He gave Kurt a knife.

“Please tell me you’ll stay as far as possible?” Blaine pleaded.

Kurt kissed Blaine. “I promise.” Blaine looked to his father.

“Let’s get this done.” Jon nodded in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

It only took a week for the Dalton Coven to find Quinn’s hideout. She had been leaving a trail for weeks and the coven took a preemptive choice to follow it. Everyone geared up and made a plan to get Quinn and the weapon.

“It’s about a mile upstream.” Wes informed Jon as the groups ran in formation in the dense forest.

“Alright, you guys know the plan. Make sure you’re group is protected and always make sure that Kurt is out of harm’s way.” Jon instructed and looked at Kurt gripping his mate’s neck tightly as Blaine held him snuggly to his back.

“I see the clearing!” A member yelled as they reached the river separating the land. Each member jumped over the gap and they saw figures in the distance.

“Stop!” Jon commanded as he stopped and held his arms out. They were face-to-face with the rouges and Quinn, who was standing in the middle. Jon instantly went into a defensive stance as did the others in his group. He looked to his right to see Blaine gently put Kurt down away from rest and take his place next to his father.

“Well, looks like you actually followed my trail. I’m shocked, Jon, I thought you would just come in guns blazing. I underestimated you.” Quinn sighed in disappointment.

Jon smiled. “Well, seems to be a lot of that lately, hmm? Remember when you’re fearless leader underestimated me also? Now she’s rotting in a cell for all eternity.” Quinn’s lip twitched in anger and Jon smiled internally. “Now, do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?” Quinn seemed un-impressed.

“I mean, you can come and try to take the weapon, if you want to die that is.” Jon raised his eyebrow. “No way are you getting this weapon unless it’s from my cold dead hand.” Quinn threatened.

Jon raised his knife. “That can be arranged.” He growled as Quinn laughed.

Jon has had enough and instructed his group to attack. Quinn immediately attack as well and all hell broke loose.

Blaine ran and killed the first two rouges that came after him. He spotted another coming to close to his mate and he leaped on the rouges back and snapped his neck. Blaine turned toward his mate to make sure he was unharmed. Kurt nodded determinately, silently telling Blaine that he was okay and go kill the bitch that stabbed their son.

“Oh Blainey!” Blaine quickly turned toward the voice and saw Sebastian across the way. His fangs instantly lengthened and he growled. “What’s wrong, Blaine? You’re little wifey too fat to move?” Blaine knew Sebastian was taunting him, but he could feel his control slip as his pregnant mate is mocked.

“Blaine!” Kurt yelled and Blaine snapped his head to Kurt. “Don’t lost focus, he’s taunting you. He wants you to attack him. Think clearly, don’t worry about me!” Kurt reasoned.

Blaine breathed deeply as he calmed himself. He turned around to find Sebastian gone and he looked around quickly. He felt an arm wrap itself around his neck and he was yanked back. The breath was knocked out of him and he struggled to get free from the crushing grip.

“You should have attack when you had the chance! Now I’m going to snap your neck!” Sebastian yelled from behind Blaine as he tightened his grip. Blaine thrashed around trying to scratch at Sebastian’s arm to get him to release. He looked at Kurt, silently asking him if it was okay to give up the control. When Kurt nodded his head yes, Blaine let the vampiric instinct take over and Sebastian was shocked when his arm was ripped from his body. He doubled over in pain and he held the stump. He looked up at Blaine as he heard the most feral growl he has heard in his immortal life.

“What the fuck are you?” Sebastian stuttered. He looked at Blaine in pure terror as he took in the features. His eyes were completely black, his skin turned pale grey and his fingernails grew to sharp points. Sebastian knew he was fucked, but he thought that he could talk his way out of this. “Blaine, I’m sorry for insulting lady-boy over there. Please don’t kill me.” He pleaded when he got no reply he began to sweat for the first time in a long time.

Blaine was stoic for a moment before he smiled and in a swift moment, he had Sebastian by the neck and slammed him on the ground, leaving a crack. Sebastian coughed up blood and he scrambled to remove the hand from his throat. Blaine tightened his hand and saw the veins in Sebastian’s eyes pop. He smiled in satisfaction as the life in his enemy’s eyes began to fade. “Please…” Sebastian breathed out as it became harder to breath. Blaine looked into the terrified eyes of Sebastian Smythe once more before he flicked his wrist, breaking his neck and letting the body crumple before him. He turned toward his terrified mate and ran to him. He could feel himself coming back slowly as he felt Kurt’s warm embrace.

Leon could not believe that he followed the Dalton Coven to this fight. He made it his mission to stay out of vampire issues, but after he saved the princes’ child, he somehow felt a little attachment to the family. He kept telling himself that he followed just to watch the weapon in action, but deep down he knew he followed to lend assistance to the Dalton Coven if needed. He watched the prince fight a rouge and was shocked at the sudden transformation. _“When could he do that?”_ He decided to lurk closer to the battle and only intervene when it was crucial.

Quinn watched with distain as her rogues were quickly being disposed of. She decided that activating the weapon is her best choice at winning. She quickly grabbed it and opened the box. She watches as the gear turn and all vampires grabbed their ears and howled in pain. She smiled triumphantly as the shield she made worked as the weapons powers didn’t affect her. She looked around at the Dalton Coven and zeroed in on Kurt and Blaine, both grabbing their ears and double down in pain. Turing around and grabbing a knife out of its hiding place, she ran to the couple in a blur, Jon followed her with his eyes as he struggled to stand with the incredible pain in his head. He was much older than many of the members, so he could tolerate pain much easier.

“Blaine! She’s going after Kurt!” Jon screamed as loud as he could when he saw Quinn run toward the two with a knife raised. He knew immediately what she was doing and he sluggishly ran after her.

Blaine squinted through the pain and jumped in front of Kurt as he heard his father scream at him in time to see Quinn swing her knife. He felt an intense pain in his abdomen as he looked at the satisfied grin on Quinn’s face. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Blaine looked over Quinn’s shoulder to see his father’s shocked face turn into pure anger as he grabbed Quinn around her neck from behind and yank her away from the couple. He heard Kurt behind screaming in agony as blood soaked his shirt. Blaine made a strangled sound and his legs gave out underneath him and he fell on his back.

“Blaine!?” Kurt screamed as he grabbed his mate’s head and put it in his lap, petting his matted curls. “Baby?” He cried has his mate’s skin turned a deathly white. “Blaine?” Kurt whispered desperately, he felt his bones chill as Blaine coughed up blood, nearly chocking on it.

Leon took in a quick breath as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. He watched Jon try to kill Quinn, but to no avail. He decided now would be the time to help. He rushed over Jon, who was not expecting to see the warlock.

“Leon!?” Jon yelled in confusion as he held a wiggling Quinn. He tried to snap her neck, but there was something preventing him from moving her body. He growled in frustration as he looked over to his dying son and distraught son-in-law.

“Yes, no time for pleasantries, hm? I’m here to aid you. You can’t kill her until the weapon is destroyed. Only a vampire can destroy the weapon.” Leon rattled off. Before his sentence was complete, Kurt ran to the stone, took that weapon in his hand and smashed it down with all his strength. The weapon shattered into a million pieces and many things happened at once.

The intense pain ceased and all the vampire removed their hands, Jon twisted Quinn’s neck quickly and efficiently and Kurt rushed back to his mate, putting his hand on the wound. Jon let Quinn’s dead body fall to the ground and rushed over to Blaine as well.

Kurt bit his wrist hastily and put it to Blaine’s dry, crackled lips. He yelled in frustration as his mate’s skin turned even whiter. “Blaine! Take my blood damnit!” He yelled again.

“I can heal him.” Leon stepped closer but stopped dead in his tracks when Kurt let out a warning growl.

“Kurt, please let Leo help. He’ll heal Blaine.” Jon whispered. He heard Kurt make the saddest sound Jon has heard and he grabbed Kurt and held him close. He felt the tears run down his shoulders and he held Kurt more firmly. Jon looked up and Leon. “Heal my boy.” He demanded. He dragged Kurt’s legs across his own and cradled the distraught vampire.

Leon nodded. He kneeled next to Blaine and put his hands over the stab wound and starting to recite a spell. Kurt watched from Jon’s arms in desperation as the warlock began to radiate. Blaine’s skin began to regain color and the wound stitching itself together. Once Leon finished the spell, he whipped the sweat off his brow and stood up on shaky legs.

“Are you alright, Leon?” Jon asked. Leon looked at the leader and shook his head.

“Yes, this much magic takes a lot out of this guy, ha.” Leon joked.

 Kurt made a mewling noise and rushed out of Jon’s embrace toward his mate. He went to his knees and held Blaine’s face in his hands. “Blaine? Are you there?” Kurt desperately looked at his mate.

After a moment of silence, Blaine gasped and coughed violently. Kurt lifted Blaine up and hit his back. After a fit of violent coughing, Blaine looked around in confusion before settling on his upset mate.

“What happened? Did we win?” Blaine asked in confusion. He noticed Quinn’s dead body near his father and he scrunched his eyebrows. He heard his mate’s cry of happiness and was engulfed in a tight hug. He was knocked by the force of the embrace and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s back.

Jon turned around from the scene and surveyed the battlefield. He was elated when he saw that only a few members of his coven were dead. All the rouges were dead. He smiled in triumph as he realized his coven was the best. He walked to Leon and hugged him. The warlock was stunned but nevertheless hugged back.

“I was hoping that you would like to join our coven as how healer. You look like you need somewhere to be and you showed your loyalty to my sons.” Jon practically begged the warlock who in turn smiled softly.

“Nothing would make me happier. I would love to join your coven.” Leon shook the hand offered to him by Jon.

The Dalton Coven had two wins that day.

* * *

 

_Two months later_

The months after the win, the Dalton Coven had an air of calmness and normalcy. Kurt finally felt like he could enjoy his pregnancy and family without fear of someone trying to kidnap them or kill them.

Being in the last week of his pregnancy, Kurt was as big as a house, hormonal and hungry. Blaine knew that he had to be very careful around Kurt and always help his mate when he needed to go to the bathroom, which was once every 10 minutes now, helping him move around and making the weird food combination that was demanded.

Don’t get Blaine wrong, he loved seeing his mate’s bulging stomach. It meant that their child was safe and growing normally. He just could do without the weird food combinations and emotional Kurt. Either way, he endured it because he knew Kurt had it even worse.

Kurt was currently watching a crappy reality show, absentmindedly stroking his stomach as he drank from a bottle of blood. He tensed when he felt a sliver of pain rush across his lower stomach. He ignored it again. These little pains came at random intervals for the past couple of days, but he didn’t say anything thinking it was false labor. He resumed stroking once the pain subsided. No use getting Blaine worked up over nothing. Kurt knew how protective Blaine already is, telling him about his pain would only make it worse.

* * *

 

_Later that day_

“Did he go down?” Kurt asked as Blaine quietly closed the door to their bedroom.

“Yes. A little singing and he was out like a light.” Blaine smiled. He walked over to Kurt and kissed him on the head. “When are you going to stop this skin thing? You’re almost all vampire, your skin is perfect.” Blaine shook his head when Kurt gave him a glare. He raised his hands in surrender and laid on their bed.

“Well, old habits die hard I gu-” Kurt’s sentence was cut short when he felt fluid on his sweats. His eyes widened as he looked down. “Shit.” He whispered harshly and pushed himself away from the mirror.

Blaine was on high alert immediately. “What!? What’s wrong!?” Blaine bombarded Kurt with every question in the world and Kurt huffed in frustration.

“Would you shut the fuck up, Blaine?” Kurt’s raising an octave as he felt a sharp pain rack his stomach.

Blaine stopped. He looked at the fluid soaking Kurt’s pants and the pained look on his face. Blaine’s mind clicked and he went into overdrive. “Holy shit, you’re in labor! Holy shit! Oh my god.” Blaine shakily screamed.

Kurt glared at his mate. “Don’t just stand there! Get the damn bag and tell your parents.” Kurt demanded with venom in his voice. Blaine nodded in fear. He grabbed the bag and lifted Kurt bridal style and ran out of the room. He made it to his parent’s room in no time and set Kurt down. He knocked loudly and insistently until his father wrenched the door open a look of anger on his face. Before Jon could get a word out, Blaine rushed out his words. “Kurt’s in labor. Taking him to the hospital. Get Gab and meet us there!” Blaine picked Kurt back up and left before Jon could process what was happening. Thankfully, his wife was quicker than he was.

“Jon, go to the car. I’ll grab Gabriel and meet you out there. We’re about to become grandparents again!” Alex’s voice roused Jon from his stupor and he rushed to the car. Alex ran into Gabriel’s room and lifted the sleeping toddler, who was woken and started to cry, and preceded to go to the car where Jon was already waiting. She got in.

“Go Jon.” Alex said and Jon drove out of the parking lot, following Blaine’s car both smiling widely.

* * *

 

_At the hospital_

Even though Kurt went through this before, the pain was still unbearable. It seemed that his labor was going too fast and he was almost 5 centimeters dilated by the time they reached to hospital. He was quickly checked in and within the hour, he was hooked up and withering in pain on the white sheets.

“Fucking shit!” Kurt grinded his teeth as another contraction hit hard. He squeezed Blaine’s harder, nearly breaking the bones under the pressure.

“I know, baby. What can I do?” Blaine begged. He hated to see his mate in such pain.

“Just shut the fuck up, Blaine.” Kurt replied angrily. He growled in frustration as the contraction still reigned strong.

The doctor walked in with a smile and Kurt glared intensely at him.

“So Kurt, how are we doing today?” The chipper doctor asked.

“In fucking pain. What do you think?” Kurt retorted. This didn’t seem to faze the doctor.

“Well, we’ve discussed the options of birthing with you and I think a C-section will be your safest bet. But, as I said before, it is up to you what happens.” The doctor looked to Kurt.

Kurt bit his lip as he debated what he should do. “Blaine?” He looked at his mate for options.

“Baby, you do what you need. No matter what, I’ll be there for you.” Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and squeezed it in comfort.

“I think I’ll do the C-section. It seems safer.” The doctor nodded.

“Alright, you’re labor is still going on, but I’ll schedule it once you’re further along. With how fast it is, it won’t be more than four hours I’m guessing.” The doctor told the couple. “I’ll send in a nurse in an hour or so to check up on you.” The doctor left and Kurt let out a breath.

“I’m going to have a scar, Blaine.” Kurt complained.

“Kurt, you keep forgetting that you’re a vampire, that scar will heal on its own.” Blaine tried to comfort his mate.

Kurt huffed in anger and crossed his arms across his chest. Blaine smiled sadly.

* * *

 

_Four hours later_

Kurt was completely done with this labor. The doctor said his C-section will happen in four hours and those were the longest hours of his immortal life. The labor got worse about two hours in and he swore if Blaine weren’t a vampire, all his fingers would have been broken by now.

Blaine was currently whipping the sweat off of Kurt’s forehead. He sighed as Kurt glared at him again. He knew that Kurt was tired of the pain, but he was only trying to help. Blaine wouldn’t dare to complain, thought. He knew Kurt would rip his head off.

The doctor then walked into the room with a flurry of nurses behind him. “Well, are we ready to have this baby?” The doctor clapped his handing, looking at Kurt in the bed.

“Fuck yes!” Kurt exclaimed as he put his arms up in triumph. Blaine smiled at his mate’s antics.

The doctor smiled softly. “The nurses will get you dressed and ready. We’ll take you to operating room 2 and numb you up. Blaine, you can come and stand by Kurt. You can look over the sheet if you want.” The doctor monotonously rambled on. Kurt breathed in nervously. He looked over at Blaine as the nurses pushed his bed down the hall and into the operating room.

Once everyone was situated and Kurt was numb, the reality really hit Blaine. They were going to have another baby. He suddenly became nervous and only the grip of his mate’s hand is keeping him grounded.

“Okay, who’s ready to see your little baby?” The nurse enthusiastically announced when the doctor reached into Kurt’s stomach and cut open his uterus. He grabbed the baby and lifted it out of Kurt’s stomach and a defining cry rang out in the room. Both Kurt and Blaine gasped as the doctor lifted the child over the sheet so both parents could see.

The baby was taken over to the station and was cleaned off and weighed.

“Looks like it’s a little girl!” One nurse said from the station, wrapping the wailing girl in a blanket snuggly. Blaine cried happily and kissed Kurt on the crown of his head.

“Baby, we have a little girl!” Blaine nearly jumped out of the stool he was sitting on in excitement. The nurse smiled at his enthusiasm and handed the bundle to Blaine who immediately took her. He thanked the nurse and lowered the baby to Kurt’s face.

“Hi, my little princess.” Kurt cooed at her. He lifted his hand and stroked the little girl’s hand. The baby stopped crying and opened her eyes. Kurt gasped as he saw bright blue eyes looking back at him. “Blaine look, she has my baby blues.” Kurt awed as the baby yawned.

Blaine couldn’t help but cry as he held his baby as hit mate was being stitched back up. He cradled his little girl while mesmerized by her eyes. He looked down at Kurt, his mate looking back.

“What shall we name her, honey?” Blaine enquired as he swayed the baby, calming her slightly.

“Hm. Well, I like Clarissa a lot. A unique, but not strange name.” Kurt said.

“I like that name. I think it’s perfect.” Blaine leaned down and pecked Kurt on the lips. “I love you, baby, I love that you gave me two beautiful children. You’re the best mate anyone could ever have.” Blaine’s emotional speech made Kurt giggle.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think you’re pregnant Blaine.” Kurt playfully quipped.

“Haha, funny one.” Blaine mocked.

A nurse came over and interrupt the conversation. “Hey, guys. Kurt’s finished and we can take him back to his room. We normally take the baby back to the baby center for an overnighter,” Blaine growled at the thought of a stranger taking his child away from him and his mate. “But, I know you’re vampires and very territorial. We make exceptions for the supernatural. You can take the baby with you to the room.” The nurse quickly and calmly directed the conversation to avoid an angry father. “It’s time to get you two back and settled.” The nurse unlatched the bed and wheeled Kurt out of the room, both parents smiling happily.

* * *

 

_That night_

Kurt hummed lightly as Clarissa sucked contently on his finger. It seemed that she was a full vampire and Kurt couldn’t be happier. This meant that she wouldn’t have an illness like Gabriel did. She had a strange affinity of sucking on things and Kurt’s finger seemed to suffice.

Blaine was beside him filling out the proper paperwork.

“Blaine?” Kurt asked and Blaine looked up from the paper. “Did your parents tell the coven yet?” He asked and Blaine set the papers down.

“Yes, I also told them to tell everyone that they can meet her tomorrow. This is just us time.” Blaine sat on the bed next to Kurt. He looked down at his daughter and smoothed the hair on her head back. “She’s so beautiful Kurt. She looks like you, like your little clone.” It was a good think Clarissa looked more like Kurt because as Gabriel gets older, he looks like a mini-Blaine. It makes it even.

“Well, I’m not the only one who made her. She has your curls.” Kurt commented.

“Man, that’s a part of my gene pool that shouldn’t exist. It’s going to be hard to tame those things once her hair gets longer.” Blaine shook his head in contempt.

Clarissa’s eyes started to droop and she released Kurt’s finger with a pop. Kurt kissed the top of her head and started to hand her to Blaine. “Take and put her in the crib before she wakes up.” He said. Blaine carefully took and arranged his daughter in his arms and slowly walked over to the crib and gently laid her down, kissing her on the forehead as well. He walked back over to Kurt and laid down next to his mate. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him close.

“I love you, Kurt and I love our little boy and girl. I’m so happy.” Blaine felt the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Kurt turned toward him.

“Alright, babe. Enough of the tears. I know you love me and me as well. Now, go to sleep you goober. I’m exhausted.” Kurt kissed Blaine one last time and they both promptly fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Two months later_

Blaine was having the most wonderful dream in a while. It was getting good when Kurt yelled Blaine’s name at the top of his lungs. He was immediately on alert and ran into the children’s room and instantly knew the problem.

Gabriel’s face was stark red, coughing every couple of seconds while simultaneously sneezing. Clarissa was screaming her little head off in Kurt’s arms. She seemed inconsolable as his son was racked with another coughing fit. The one side-effect on Gabriel having some human blood in him is that he could get sick just like any other human child. Although his vampire blood heals him quicker, he still feels all the motions.

“Come here, baby boy.” Blaine cooed. He bent down and grabbed Gabriel. The child instantly wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck tightly and whimpered in his ear. Blaine patted his back softly and looked at Kurt and his daughter.

“God damnit.” Kurt whispered harshly. He bounced Clarissa in an attempt to calm her down a little. She cried even harder.

Blaine saw the frustration and anger in his mate’s eyes and walked over to him. “Babe, let’s switch. I’ll go take her and give her a bottle and calm her down. You can get Gab some medicine and get him to sleep. Calm down.” Kurt reluctantly agreed and they switched children.

“Come on, Gab, let’s get you something to make you feel better.” Gabriel snuggled into Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt looked over his shoulder and saw Blaine leave the room. He sighed tiredly when he reached the medicine cabinet and took out the cold medicine. Kurt set Gabriel down on the countertop, he portioned out the dose and gave it to Gabriel. The toddler took it shockingly well and Kurt put him back to bed. He kissed Gabriel’s head and went into the kitchen where Blaine was walking around feeding Clarissa.

“How did you get her to calm down?” Kurt complained. He sat on the stool by the counter.

“She was just hungry. Is he asleep?” Blaine put the empty bottle down on the counter. He proceeded to shift Clarissa over his shoulder and burp her.

Kurt put his face in his hands. “Yes. He took the medicine well. Thank goodness. I don’t know where he could have got sick from. He’s surrounded by vampires all day.” He removed one hand and watched his mate with his daughter.

“We could have given it to him. We can’t set sick, but we can transmit if it’s still on us. Anyway, it doesn’t matter, he’ll get better by the end of the day. Why don’t you go back to bed? I’ll take care of things here. You need the rest.” Blaine finished.

Kurt couldn’t agree more. He smiled and walked over to the two and kissed the top of Clarissa’s head tenderly. “Alright, I love you.” Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips and went toward his bedroom.

* * *

 

_Ten months later_

The sun was just rising when Gabriel burst through the door and jumped on his father's bed.

"Daddy! Papa! Wake up!" He jumped on Blaine.

"Gab…what are you doing?" Blaine groaned as he lifted his son off of him.

"It's time to feed the baby! I want to feed him." Gabriel practically jumped out of his skin with excitement.

"Okay. Calm down and wake Daddy up while I go fetch Clarissa." Gab nodded and proceeded to jump on Kurt as Blaine left the room.

"Hi my little princess." Blaine cooed as he detached the top of the bassinet and carried his little girl into the room where Kurt was finally waking up. "Good job, hun." Blaine laughed as he set the carrier on the bed.

"What a pleasant surprise." Kurt said with a hint of sarcasm. Kurt set Gabriel down next to him and took Clarissa out of the carrier. "Alright Gab, assume the position." The 2-year-old eagerly nodded his head and readily put his arms in a cradle.

"A little eager?" Kurt laughed as he gently settles Clarissa in his arms.

"Yeah, he literally came in here and nearly suffocated me because he wanted to feed the baby." Blaine said as he grabbed the bottle from the cooler and sat down on the bed and faced his family.

"Well, it's good that he is so willing to help, right Gabriel?" He nodded enthusiastically as Blaine put the nipple of the bottle in Clarissa’s mouth and he then grabbed the bottle and held it gently. Kurt watched with a smile.

"Maybe he can take our job." Blaine joked, which resulted in a glare from his mate.

Kurt laughed with sarcasm. "Very funny, I'm bursting with laughter." Kurt said in a flat voice. Just then, Clarissa started fuss. Kurt tried to put the bottle back in her mouth, but she was not having it. She started crying and jerking her head back-and-forth, releasing Blaine's finger. Kurt sighs and handed the half-empty bottle to Blaine and grabbed Clarissa out of Gabriel’s arms, held her up-right and began to bounce her slightly.

"Awe, what's wrong my little princess?" Kurt cooed softly trying to ease Clarissa's cries. Kurt got up and tucked the babies’ chin over his shoulder and began to pat her back firmly. "Did Papa upset you?" Kurt cooed while glaring at Blaine slightly.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Blaine put his hand up in the air.

"Papa, the bottle is empty." Blaine looked down and saw Gabriel holding the now empty bottle out for him.

Blaine grabbed the empty bottle and ushered Gabriel into the living room to distract him.

"You're just lucky that I got her to calm down before she riled up Gabriel." Kurt exclaimed. Once Clarissa let out a little burp, Kurt began to sway and bounce her to sleep.

"Again, not my fault." Blaine said in a playful tone, he grabbed the carrier and walked to the nursery and snapped it back in place. Kurt followed slowly behind, still trying to get Clarissa to settle down.

"Finally…" Kurt trailed off when Clarissa’s eyes drooped closed.

"I wonder what set her off." Blaine wondered as he swept what little hair Clarissa had.

"Let's just get her in the bassinet before she wakes up, again." They nodded and walked slowly and quietly to Clarissa's bassinet and Kurt laid her down and put the blanket over her and tucked her in.

"Time for breakfast!" Blaine kissed her forehead and stood by the door and watched Kurt tenderly kiss the baby’s cheek and smoothed her hair down. Blaine looked at the love in Kurt's eyes.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Kurt tilted his head in confusion. Blaine blinked out of his inner-musings and smiled at his mate.

"Just thinking about how good you are with the children." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine softly on the mouth.

"Well, stop it and come with me to make our other child's breakfast." They locked hands and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

 

_A few days later_

“So… why do you want to get Kurt another ring?” Jeff was apprehensive when Blaine came up to him to ask him about getting another wedding ring.

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows. “Well, I gave him an engagement ring, not a wedding ring. I want to get him something special. Something that will make him happy.

Jeff raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Blaine, he’s a vampire with two kids. I don’t think it could get any better for him now.”

“Please??” Blaine begged. He got on his knees and put his hands together.

“Fine! You’re so pathetic.” Jeff sighed.

“Thank you!” Blaine quickly hugged Jeff and grabbed his wrist. “Come on, I have the perfect place.” He dragged Jeff out of the room.

"Let's go and find those rings." Blaine smiled as Jeff led him to his car.

"This is the best store for jewelry." Jeff and Blaine walked into the store and immediately went to the ring section.

"What can I help you with?" The store clerk came up to them from behind the counter.

 This is Blaine, my coven leader. Blaine, this is Al, the man that gave Nick and I our rings." Blaine looked shocked that Jeff mentioned the coven to this seemingly human clerk. Jeff saw Blaine's look of confusion and laughed.

"Sorry, I forget to tell you. He is a vampire also." Blaine's confused look changed to an understanding look.

"Yes, now, we shall go into the back where it will be more to your liking." The clerk showed the duo to the back.

The back room was a stark difference from the front room. The room was illuminated in a deep red and the atmosphere seemed to have shifted to something a little darker. The room was decorated with vampiric things like dragons and gems. The clerk led them to a glass display of rings.

"What are we looking to get today?" the clerk asked in a nice tone.

"I want to buy a wedding ring from my fiancé." Blaine said.

"Is your mate male or female?" The clerk asked.

"Male." Blaine answered.

"We have a section just for that. The clerk brought out about 5 different rings. Blaine spotted pair in the corner and he knew he wanted them. The rings where the shape of a dragon so when you put it on, it seems that the dragon wraps around your finger. One ring had a sapphire and the other a ruby.

"These ones are perfect." Blaine pointed to the pair.

"Ah, yes, these are very popular. They are very eccentric and people seem to like that these days." The clerk praised, ringing up the jewelry.

"That will be $5,000." Blaine took out his card and handed it to the clerk.

"You made a good choice." Jeff told Blaine while admiring the rings.

"I just hope this is right for him." The pair walked out and drove back to Dalton.

* * *

 

"So, what are we doing?" Kurt apprehensively asked as Blaine blindfolded him and led him to the car.

"A date. We both need a break from the children, Jeff and Nick gladly offered to watch them so we can have some alone time." Blaine closed the door and hopped into the driver's seat.

"I still don't see why I have to be blindfolded for this." Kurt huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Because I want it to be a surprise." Blaine began to drive the park.

"You know I hate surprises, Blaine." Kurt grumbled from the passenger side.

"I know, but I promise that you will like this one." Blaine reassured Kurt and grabbed his hand and set them on the console of the car.

"It better be freaking fantastic." Kurt warned, a hint of a smile gracing his face.

"Oh, it is." Blaine affirmed, reaching his destination. "Okay, I'll lead you to the spot and I will take the blindfold off." Blaine waited for Kurt's nod, when he received it, he took Kurt's hand and led him slowly to a picnic that he and the coven had set up.

"What is that smell?" Kurt asked.

"Wait one second…" Blaine trailed off and turned Kurt so he was facing the picnic. "Alright, here we go." Blaine removed the blindfold and waited for the reaction.

"Why are we in a field… a picnic?" Kurt turned and raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, tonight is a special night and it shall be celebrated with a picnic." Blaine sat an apprehensive Kurt on the blanket and got out some food.

"So, why the sudden date?" Kurt asked as he nibbled on a sandwich.

"I have something important to ask you and I needed the right setting." Blaine was suddenly nervous. This never happens.

"Do tell." Kurt inquired.

"Well, I know how stressed you are with the kids lately and I haven't been there for you as much as I should, but with good reason. Tonight, is a special night that will change our lives and I wanted it to be perfect." Kurt was now intently staring at Blaine. "I had the coven help set this up and I have a present for you." Blaine handed Kurt a little red wrapped present.

"A present? This is turning out to be a pretty good surprise." Kurt smiled and opened the gift carefully. Once the paper was gone, Kurt started at the velvet red box. Conspicuously small enough to hold a ring. "Blaine… you already proposed. What is this?" Kurt looked at his mated, wide eyed.

"Go ahead and see." Blaine motioned his hand to continue.

"Okay…" Kurt hesitantly opened the box.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh. My. God." Is what was going through Kurt's head the moment he spotted the ring precariously perched on the little white pillow. There was a beautiful ring with a ruby nestled in the middle. Kurt stared dumbfounded. He couldn't believe his eyes. He looked to Blaine and noticed the nervous look.

Kurt took a deep breath. “It’s beautiful. Is this the official ring?” He asked as Blaine took out the ring and let Kurt look at it closer.

"I had to make everything perfect." Blaine smiled.

"You're always perfect." Kurt murmured. Kurt leaned over and attacked Blaine's mouth with vigor.

"Mmph." Was all Blaine could vocalize before he was on his back and having his mouth attacked by his mate. Blaine quickly flipped them over and dominated the kiss. Kurt moaned n Blaine's mouth and he released the kiss.

"Now, now, we can't do this out here." Blaine waggled his finger.

"Well, we have to fix that, now won't we?" Kurt's voice dropped and he ran to the car, Blaine following closely behind.

* * *

 

_One month later._

"Are we set for next week?" Kurt asks as he fed another spoonful of baby food to Clarissa, wiping her chin when she doesn't quite swallow all the food.

"Yes, we have everything in order. I can't wait to get married." Blaine sighed happy.

"Daddy?" Gabriel came into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Look who is up!" Kurt picked Gabriel up and hugged him close. Gabriel fell asleep on Kurt's shoulder. "I guess someone's tired." Kurt held his head and swayed around the living room.

"It is pretty early." Blaine looked at the clock at it showed that it was seven in the morning.

"I think we should put them back to bed. We still have a little bit more to do for the wedding." The both agreed and Kurt put Gabriel back in his bed. He then walked back into the kitchen and un-hooked Clarissa and put her in her crib. She fell asleep almost instantly.

"Since we have a few hours, let's get those final details done." Kurt took out the wedding book and he and Blaine went into the living room.

* * *

 

_A few hours later_

Today was the day. This was the day that Kurt and Blaine were to be married, and Blaine was a nervous wreck. The coven has never seen Blaine like this. The coven couldn't keep up with Blaine. He was jumping around, running around and babbling about how he was nervous. It took Wes punching him in the shoulder to calm him down.

"Blaine, you need to calm the hell down. It's going to be fine. Everything is in order and it is perfect! All you have to do is walk down that aisle, tell Kurt how much you love him, put a ring on his finger and kiss. Simple. Now stop fidgeting so you can get dressed before you actually miss your own wedding." Wes reprimanded while handing Blaine his cuff-links.

"I'm sorry!" Blaine exhaled loudly. "I'm just worried that I'm going to make a complete fool out of myself." Blaine wringed his hands.

"You won't, just take Wes' advice and do it!" Nick urged and Blaine nodded, wiping his hands on his face.

"Alright, let's do this." Blaine bounced a little and got in position. The music began playing and everyone walked in a line. Blaine felt like he was going to die.

* * *

 

Kurt was frantically brushing his hair, taking off lint that wasn't there.

"Kurt! You're going to rip your hair out. Stop fussing and calm down. Everything is going to be fine!" Alex said while grabbing Kurt's hands and getting the brush and putting it down. "Now, you look handsome, I bet Blaine does as well. You two are perfect for each other and this is just another way to prove it." Alex gently hugged Kurt to calm his nerves.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm just so worried that something will go wrong!" Kurt couldn't sit down.

"Kurt, I went through the same thing on my wedding too. It's just pre-wedding jitters. Believe me when I say that once you get out there, you will be thinking nothing of disasters and more of the man that you are about marry." Jeff patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"Let's do this before my nerves go haywire." Kurt let out a long breath and walked through the door, the other occupants of the room following closely behind.

Everything was planned perfectly. Alex and Jon would walk Gabriel as the flower child. Everyone in the coven and Kurt's friends would walk down the aisle with their respective partner and the best mans and grooms maids would take their places on the stage. Wes will stand and marrying the two men. Kurt and Blaine will be walking together down the aisle, arm-in-arm, while holding Clarissa. They will hand the baby to her grandparents and Blaine will sing to Kurt using the piano on the stage.

Blaine was nervous because Kurt doesn't know about the last part and he hoped that Kurt would like that little change of plan.

Harmonizing began to fill the room as the familiar sound of 'Somewhere Only We Know' began.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

 

Gabriel skipped happily down the aisle, throwing the many assortment of flowers form his basket while his grandparents followed behind.

 

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

The coven and Kurt's friends all walked down the aisle while David, Jeff, Nick and Finn went up and stood behind Alex and Jon.

 

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Both Kurt and Blaine straightened Clarissa’s dress and smoothed out her hair and took a deep breath.

 

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

They linked arms and walked through the doors, smiles plastered on their faces.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

 

As they neared the end of the aisle, Kurt and Blaine handed Clarissa off to her grandparents and took the finals steps.

 

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go?_

_So why don't we go?_

_Ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

 

Kurt and Blaine stood in front of Wes and everyone sat down.

"Well, we all know why we are here today. These two men are possibly the best couple I have ever seen. They show a love that knows no bounds and cannot be broken. That is something special. But enough of my soapboxing, let's get on with the wedding.”

They went through the generic saying about 'death do us part' which is ironic considering they are vampires and they finally reached the part where they tell of why they are marrying each other.

"I still remember the day that I was turned. It was a regular day at school; I was just about to leave when Karofsky decided that he could somehow attain me. I remember how pissed Blaine got when he saw how hurt I was. That was the moment, right there; he was the fierce protector that I called my boyfriend. He saved my life that day and I decided that I would give him mine. Although I knew I was ready, I still needed to convince Blaine. After I was turned, I knew Blaine was thinking that I regretted it. In retrospect, I believed it to be a blessing, for I will now be with the true love of my life for all eternity. I decided to say yes because I truly love this man and I am happy to marry him. He is my mate, my soulmate and now he is going to be my husband. He still reminds me every day that I made the right decision when I seem him with our children. I see a devoted father who loves his children and would do anything for them. As well as me. I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to live all of eternity with you." By the end of the speech, both Kurt and Blaine were crying their eyes out.

"Instead of a speech, I have a special surprise for you." Blaine grabbed a confused Kurt's hand and led him to the piano. "I've decided that I'm going to sing to you. This is the song that led me to Kurt and I am in deep gratitude for that. So, listen well, my love." Blaine sat down and played the first note and Kurt immediately recognized the song. A tear fell down his cheek.

 

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch-line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Blaine looked directly into Kurt's eyes and sang with all he had._

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_No_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_

 

Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms the moment the last note rang out on the piano. Blaine smiled a radiant smile and squeezed tight.

"I love you." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"I love you, too." Blaine replied.

"As you can see, we don't and 'I do's.' Blaine, Kurt, I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss your groom." Wes barely got the last word out before Kurt attacked Blaine's mouth. The entire room applauded and clapped for the newlyweds. Blaine lifted Kurt and Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist.

"Guys… maybe you should wait to do that after you put the rings on and have the party." Wes suggested tentatively. That seemed to get their attention as they break apart and Kurt hid his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"Sorry…" Blaine murmured and lifted Kurt off the piano and set him lightly on his feet.

The rings were put on and the party was dying down. The human guests were leaving and gave Kurt and Blaine hugs and congratulations. When the party was over, Blaine went over and put Clarissa in her carrier and set it on the table in front of Kurt, who had a drowsy Gabriel on his lap and sat down.

"I believe that went well." Blaine commented.

"It was amazing…" Kurt trailed off and grabbed Blaine's hand. Blaine kissed their intertwined hands and looked at his sleeping daughter.

"You are perfect. I'm so glad our children were here to see this, even if they won't remember it." Blaine said as he stroked Clarissa’s cheek.

"This one will surely remember his stint as a flower child." Kurt motioned to the sleeping 3-year-old that was currently snuggling into his shoulder.

"He did have a big day." Blaine combed his fingers through his hair.

"I think it's time to go and get these sleeping logs to bed." Kurt suggested and Blaine agreed.

"Everyone, it's about time Kurt and I leave to put the kids to bed. Feel free to stay and continue the party. No disturbing us, please." The occupants of the room nodded and the new husbands left the building.

When they entered the house, Kurt immediately put Gabriel to bed, careful not to wake him. Once the door was closed, he headed to the living room where Clarissa sound asleep in her carrier. “I’m shocked she slept through the entire car ride.” Blaine removed her and held her over his shoulder, patting her back. She let out a small whimper at being moved but settled back down once Blaine started to coo at her.

"Me too, she seems to be getting better at sleeping when jostled." Kurt agreed.

"Well I for one am happy that we have this little one and Gabriel. They are a blessing." Blaine turned his head and kissed Clarissa's cheek.

"This was the best day." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine.

"Time to put this little one to bed so we can have our own party." Blaine waggled his eyebrows.

"Blaine, stop being inappropriate in front of our child." Kurt scoffed and hit Blaine in the shoulder as they went into the nursery.

"No matter what you say, you're going to give in tonight." Blaine said while putting Clarissa in her crib.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Kurt shook his head in disapproval. The fathers said their goodnight's to the baby and went in their room.

* * *

 

_A few hours later_

"That was amazing." Kurt murmured into Blaine's shoulder, licking the bite wound closed.

"Anything for my husband." Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt close, kissing his shoulder.

"Tired." Kurt's eyes were heavy. Blaine chuckled and laid Kurt down and pulled slowly out and threw the condom away.

"I'm so happy that we're married now." Blaine lay behind Kurt and took his hand and intertwined and put them on Kurt's un-beating heart.

"I love you, Blaine Hummel-Anderson." Kurt kissed their hands.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel-Anderson." With a smile, Kurt and Blaine both feel asleep, with a new plan in life.

 

Fin


End file.
